Crimson Snow
by N. M. DiCorde
Summary: They both sucked in air quickly as crimson red eyes met with emerald green eyes. Akayuki Shiro was an outcast living in a human's world until she was plunged 150 years into the past. Okita Souji considered himself a tool for the Shinsengumi until a strange white-haired youkai intruded in his life. Is their attraction stronger than their enemies, and their stubbornness?
1. First Memories

**First Memories**

 _Everything felt cold and dark and painful. Forcing her eyes open, a grayish blur of a world appear before her. She was dazed and her senses seem to only slowly comeback to her. Once her vision began to focus her surroundings transformed from fuzzy shapes to a dark alleyway with snow fluttering down. There was still a pain and coldness that assaulted the girl, but, as she lulled her head up from the trash can it was leaned up against, she looked up at the sky to see the snow gently fall from the gray sky above like cherry blossom petals._

Beautiful.

 _Letting her head fall to look at her body, she came to notice that her clothes - her rags - were drenched in blood. Her blood. She could smell it. The smell of blood was repulsive. She wanted to throw up but there was nothing in her stomach, which growled in starvation. She then looked down at her right hand to see it gripping what looked to be a sword. Why did she carry such a thing? But such a trifling question led to the bigger issue at hand: who was she and how did she get there? The girl thought to herself long and hard._

Sh-Shira. Um. Shiro. That sounds right… maybe. That's my name. I think.

 _A pain in her head began to form so Shiro ceased to continue to try to recall her own name further. A numbness began to infiltrate her very being so looking for somewhere warm and someone to help her became her motivation to move. But, as soon as Shiro made her way to stand, an excruciating pain washed over the child and she proceeded to cough up a liquid. The substance that left her body tasted like iron and stained the lovely white snow on the ground a crimson red. Her blood was staining what was once pure and beautiful. It had been tainted with a red-black puddle of her own blood. Then tears began to drop and dissolve the snow beneath her. It hurt. So much pain and confusion flooded Shiro and threatened to drown her. She was now gripping the katana in her hand with such force that her knuckles had become as white as the snow she had yet to defile. Realizing that standing was futile, Shiro crawled her way to what seemed to be the end of the alleyway. As she made it to the end the brightness blinded for a second before her eyes adjusted and focused on the strange world around her. Beings that looked like her but smelled differently began to stop and stare at her. One middle aged female screamed and fainted at the sight of Shiro. Another, a young male, rushed up to her and began to speak to her quickly in a panic. She could not speak right away though. His words had no meaning to her as she stared at the strangeness around her._

 _"Human. You are a human." Shiro said blankly without fully understanding what she herself was saying as she pointed at the man that was kneeled in front of her._

 _"_ _Um… Are you okay?! What happened to you?! Where are your parents?!" The young man said worriedly, slightly taken aback from the strange comment from the albino-looking child in rags with little animal like ears atop her head._

 _"I can't remember." Tears once again flooded Shiro's eyes as she stared up at the strange human male who seemed to be wearing a uniform of some sort and had deep concern in his eyes. Her eyes became heavy._

 _"_ _Hey stay with me! Somebody call an ambulance now!" The young man yelled over his shoulder as he took his jacket and draped it over the youkai's shoulders._

 _Suddenly the world was becoming dark again. Fear began to settle in Shiro's heart. What would happen the next time she opened her eyes? What would happen to her?_


	2. Meeting

**Meeting**

Akayuki Shiro walked along the side walk briskly only hoping to get to her bed as quickly as possible since it had gotten so late. It was the end of January and a light mass of snow fell, but many who passed the teen forgot about the white flurry of snow. Shiro sped up her pace when a couple, who were waiting for a cab, stared at her as if she was a sort of exotic animal. She hated it, she despised that she stood out and became the center of negative attention. She was incapable of masking her pure white hair and crimson red eyes. No matter who they were, those around here always reeled back from looking at her crimson eyes and called her a freak or a monster, especially during the day when her pupils would shrink into thin slits. But she much preferred looks of disgust to the some of the disgusting leering looks she would get from depraved men.

 _I'm not some zoo animal for you stupid humans to stare at._

Shiro thought to herself with a huff. Once out of the couple's sight, heaving an annoyed sigh, she pulled the hoodie she wore under her school uniform jacket closer her head to try to hide her face. She had always thought of dying her hair black, but the thought of conforming to those disgusting rude humans that discriminated her for being different irked her. The only thing she could do though to divert most of the attention she got was to put her hair in a ponytail so that her wolf-like ears would stay hidden. High school had not been kind to her especially after she lost something important to her, but at least becoming the Kendo's club best fighter made a name for herself keeping the bullies away and most everyone else too. She was satisfied with the thought that she had graduated that day and it would be the last time she would have to wear her school uniform Shiro had been bullied all her life after she came from the Research Center especially as she had been living in an orphanage since the age of ten. There had always only been one human that had stood by her side and cared for her like an equal, only him.

The slightest thought of the Research Center left her with chills and dark memories that she'd rather forget. She'd been there since she was since she could remember, and for five long years she lived in a hellish nightmare that she could not wake up from. And the thought of _him_ was heart wretching enough.

Shiro was brought out of her thoughts has she neared a crosswalk. Readjusting her katana, which was wrapped in a silky red cloth and was the only valuable she had since she was young, Shiro made her way to cross the street. Half way across and a sudden high pitch screeching noise resounded through the air. Shiro turned around in time to see a large truck speed towards her. She could smell amongst the scent of burning tires the smell of alcohol.

 _The bastard's drunk driving!_

Just as she was about to jump to safety, her katana pulsed with energy and a pale light engulfed her. Shiro glued her eyes shut waiting for the impact of the truck since she never jumped out of the way, but it never came. An uneasy feeling washed over her, it was way too quiet to still be the city. The smell of gas and pollution seemed to just disappear, the busy sounds of the city unnervingly went mute. So with all of her courage Shiro slowly opened her eyes only to slump onto a dirt floor in surprise dropping her school bag.

"Wh-what the hell?"

The scene that laid in front of her was a Japan that she did not recognize to be her era. It seemed to be like the feudal Japan that she saw in textbooks in History class or in the historical TV shows sometimes came on during breakfast. She sat limply in a alley way only illuminated with the light of the moon that reflected on falling snowflakes and a breeze that sent chills running down her back. Shiro's already sensitive senses went into a sort of overdrive in the new, unknown environment. She could smell the different scents of unhealthy humans around, hear the drunken babble of men in far off bars and moaning giggles of geishas, see the tiniest of stars illuminated in the unobstructed sky, taste the freshness of the air around her. This couldn't be a bluff because, no matter how hard she wished it at this moment, her nose and ears did not betray her.

A sense of isolation overcame Shiro as she sat there on the cold hard ground. She was alienated in Tokyo, but now she felt lost and alone here, wherever _here_ was. Suddenly snapping out of her daze Shiro could sense something dangerous making its way toward her. She was in no condition or mood to fight with whatever was staggering in her direction. Making her way to stand, a sharp pain shot through her body causing her to double over and cough up a large amount of blood. The sides of her vision became black for a minute as the pain lingered. Grasping her chest Shiro felt like she was receiving a sensation equivalent to that of having your heart ripped from your chest. It reminded her of her first memories.

"Oh god, because this day couldn't get worse," Shiro mocked dizzily for a moment, clenching her chest until her knuckles became white, before she finally forced herself to balance properly on her own two feet and wipe the blood from her mouth. With one hand reaching for her katana and the other pulling her hood even closer to her face, Shiro forced herself to hone her senses to concentrate on the malicious scent coming her way all the while ignoring the slight pain that still assaulted her. One - no - two men were making their way to her location. They were human, but something was terribly off with how they smelled, which was like that of a demon's yet also like a rotting human corpse and got stronger the nearer they came. Now that Shiro was certain that she was in no condition to fight two full grown men, human or not, she deemed it more reasonable to just hide and hope they wouldn't find her knowing that she had no idea where to go if she tried to run; though she would make sure that she was ready if a fight was necessary. Swiftly ducking being some nearby barrels and freeing her katana from its silky garb, Shiro waited patiently as the two men finally walked past her. She had to stifle a gasp as she noted that the two men, that seemed to be samurai clad in blue haori, had white hair and red eyes just as herself. Did she look this scary to all of those humans that would cringe from her? Shiro shook her head; no... these men seemed crazed and full of bloodlust. They wore snarls on their faces like ravenous dogs looking for trouble.

"Smells nice 'round 'ere," one of the men slurred with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"'M eatin' it first," the second man bit out as if they were wolves fighting over some meat.

A shiver trembled through their intended prey as she watched them from the shadows lick their lips and push each other around. They were repulsive beings. Shiro silently placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, emerald green decorating it. She didn't want to fight these... _things_ , but if push came to shove then she would have no choice. The young demon noticed even though they had heightened senses, these men were only human and they're senses were not exceptional like hers so they could not perfectly pinpoint her. Devising a plan to escape the two so that she could later find out where she was, Shiro failed to notice how the two men neared her hiding spot. When she finally noticed that the two men had ceased to speak, Shiro looked up to be greeted by four dilated red eyes staring at her hungrily and the bright glint of two swords. Slowly raising his blade above his head, the man standing closest to her let a sneer form on his lips.

"Shit," Shiro breathed out as she jumped back in time to miss the blade which destroyed the barrel she was once hiding behind. "Me and my big mouth. It did get worse, damn it!"

Another dizzy spell hit Shiro as she slumped to her knees and coughed up another large amount of blood. This was starting to feel ridiculous as she narrowly dodged another swing. She was not weak damn it! The Gods must've been out to get her that night. Her senses that were once in overdrive were starting to weaken due to the pain starting to assault the youkai. Now she was wishing that she was back in Tokyo so that she could get to the orphanage late and have the Head yell at and beat her. She wanted to wake up in her shaggy bed in her tiny room and find out that this was all a dream. She wanted to give up, but the adrenaline that coursed through her veins screamed at her to fight back and survive.

"I wanna bite outta 'er first!" The first white-haired man screeched manically.

"Quit yer movin' tasty!" The other lashed out as another swing missed his prey. Shiro was starting to feel tired and thoroughly sick of the rotting smell of the two unstable freaks but the intense aching in her chest stopped her from fighting back, or even fleeing, properly; she hadn't even been able to take her katana out of its sheath.

Just as another swing of a katana was about to get whirled at Shiro causing her to jump back, two figures in blue emerged from the main alley way and cut down the crazed demon-like humans with such speed and agility for humans that she was left speechless. Seeing as the blood of the two things splattered across the floor and walls signaled their demise, Shiro slid down to her knees, released her still sheathed katana, and placed her hands on the ground in front of her to stabilize herself. She tiredly wiped the thin line of sweat from her face before letting her hand fall unceremoniously back down to the floor.

"Ne Saito-san, that's no fair that you got to take out the stronger one!" An abnormally playful but deep, rich voice reached Shiro's ears that would have made her look up at the man had she not been so fatigued. For the most part humans weren't mesmerizing creatures anyways she reasoned with herself.

"I was only doing my job, Okita-san. Now what do we do with her?" The cold, severe voice of the other man named Saito pointedly replied.

"Hai, hai. Don't be so mean to me. Alright then. I'll deal with her." The man by the name Okita walked up to Shiro so that all she saw of him was his feet. Taking in a deep breath to steady her racing heart for what was to become of her next, his scent assaulted her nose with a masculine, firewood scent that almost put her at ease.

 _He actually smells… kinda nice._

She was too tired to look up at the man though; she was too resigned with life and how she'd always been treated; she didn't even care at this moment if she died. Now that she thought of it; why did she dodge those crazed mens' attacks when she was going to die anyways? "Oi, I can't kill you properly if I don't at least see your scared face alive once! Look up!"

His cheerful and playful voice masked a sort of coldness and apathy that sent a shiver down Shiro's back. Fear. Not even the other man's stoic voice made her feel this way; not in a long time had she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand like this before.

When Shiro didn't move, she could hear the man huff before squatting down in front of her. A large, calloused, warm, open hand grabbed her entire chin and lifted her head with authority: neither too gently nor too harshly, but now his scent so intoxicatingly close. They both sucked in some air quickly as crimson red eyes met with emerald green eyes. He was handsome, he had the visage of a young man who may be a few years older than herself, soft-looking chestnut hair tied in the back, unblemished skin that laid over a sharp jawline down a lean neck and strong visible toned chest, but the feature that made her unable to look away was his deep and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Y-you.." From his voice, it was obvious that he was in shock as most people were, but there was not fear or disgust coming from him. He seemed... awestruck. No one had ever had that expression on their face meeting her for the first time.

"Ah, Hijikata-san..." The man, Saito, must have had spotted someone else and they spoke to each other, but their voices seemed too far away for Shiro to catch any of it. Suddenly the sides of her vision began to blur and go black. A large amount of weight seemed to be on Shiro's eyelids and back as she slumped forward onto the mysterious man, Okita, with the enchanting green eyes while closing her own eyes. Taking another deep breath, she let his warm scent surround her as her head rested on his hard warm chest. It basically invited her to do so with those toned muscles visible to her, not that she wanted to rest her head on this human's chest of course.

 _I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells? How would it feel to wrap myself around those strong shoulders and sink my teeth into that nice looking skin. Ugh! Shut up Shiro! That's silly of me, I can't mark him; he's human of all damn things. And either way what's the point? I'm probably going to die anyways._

Then there was nothing.

Darkness.

* * *

It felt like the air was sucked right out of his lungs when he lifted the chin of the strangely dressed girl sitting on the floor before him. She seemed around the same age as Heisuke but he couldn't tell for sure with her hood obstructing him of a proper view. The top part of her face was pretty much shaded, but her crimson red eyes seemed to illuminate, her face and neck were slender, her skin was pale and smooth and soft and warm, her light pink lips were parted just slightly; she was strangely beautiful from what he could tell. Never had he been so thrown off in his entire life than when he locked eyes with her, especially since her eyes were the same as a Rasetsu though she seemed in complete control of her consciousness and her pupils her large so that they could let in as much light as possible but not dialated. Something was off about her though. She seemed tired, resigned to life like she didn't care if he took it right there and then. She was supposed to look scared for her life, not indifferent to it. He felt a little put off at her for not caring for her life a little more, but that wasn't supposed to be the issue here that was something he was supposed to even care about. He was supposed to dispose of her since she saw them getting rid of the Rasetsu. He was capable of killing without remorse and one pretty girl was not going to change that!

"Y-you…" _Damn it._ Okita Souji cursed to himself for stuttering in front of a girl he was supposed to intimidate and let go of her face. He was not a boy hitting puberty anymore! He was a cold-blooded killer damn it! He had met plenty of beautiful women before, this girl should be a pale comparison to the extravagance and seduction of geishas. Some of who he had to kill for various reasons.

"Ah, Hijikata-kun. We have taken care of the Rasetsu, but that girl seemed to have survived being attacked. What should we do about her?" Saito Hajime reported coolly to their Vice-Commander. But Souji paid no mind to them as the girl's brows knitted painfully and she slowly closed her eyes, her head lulling forward and landing in his chest. His heartbeat accelerated slightly. She was so close; he could feel her soft breath tickling his bare chest. There was suddenly a tingle that went from the skin her breath teased, down his spine and into the pit of his stomach. It was the feeling many men in the Shinsengumi before him had talked about in their drunken stupor when they had bed a truly enchanting woman. Souji had never felt it before and he himself was no stranger to the female body; he had not even bed the strange woman and he had felt what they called the 'spark.' But then a dreary thought entered his mind pushing his less honorable thoughts away: what if she dies? He couldn't believe he was thinking such an absurd thought, but he found her interesting and reasoned that he worried only because it would be impossible to learn more about her if she was dead. He held her slender shoulders to his chest and looked over his shoulder at the other two men. Masking his face with his usual nonchalant, mischievous grin, he directed to Toshizo, "So, Hijikata-san? What do you want us to do with this girl? Ne?"

Hijikata Toshizo sighed at the First Division Captain's playfulness and massaged his temples. "First take the haoris off these Rasetsu. Then, we'll have no choice but to bring the girl since we can't just kill her without knowing who she is and what exactly she was doing here."

Turning around on his heels, Toshizo left ahead of them, while Saito retrieved the blue Shinsengumi haoris along with the girl's possessions and Souji let out his breath. He didn't have to kill her... not right away anyways and he had decided to omit the fact that her eyes were red since he wanted to see how everyone would react when they learned that fact about her. Picking up the unconscious girl in his arms he mentally marveled about how light she weighed as he was not accustomed with carrying a women in such a tending manner - he had bedded women before plenty of times but just to get information out of them and he had never been exactly gentle with them. There was attraction but never true emotion or desire for any of them. After snaking his arm under her knees, he realized that the skin of her thighs were showing and immediately looked up as if he did not want to offend her. Shaking his head, after realizing that the girl was unconscious and would not yell at him for carrying her, he made his way following Hajime back to headquarters.

 _I'm acting like a teenage boy. I need to stop. I've been with women before. Okay Souji - it's just her eyes that intrigue you. Just her eyes... And maybe her skin. Maybe it's soft. Maybe. I shouldn't get ahead of myself... just in case I have to kill her._

That last thought made Souji frown. He was always the quickest to kill, yet somehow, in this moment, he felt reluctant at the thought. There was something more to her, he just knew it. There had to be because he did not stutter to women's looks so easily; he had killed many beautiful women who had turned out to be assassins before. He could not shake off the sight of her striking crimson eyes that seemed to pierce through him though. She was different... she had to be.


	3. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

Shiro stirred awake when the ache her body felt too great to ignore. Her whole body felt sore and her mind was a blur of what the events the previous night. Slowly opening her eyes, from what she could tell from the blur of her surroundings was that she was on the floor of a poorly lit room, with a cloth covering her mouth, and by the amount of light she could guess that it was mid-morning. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she could now see that it was an old fashioned Japanese room, but she figured no less since her arrival to this feudal Japan-like place. Thinking about what happened the previous night made a slight headache course through her. Nothing was clear to her. But one thing that did come clear to her was emerald green eyes staring into her own eyes. Shaking her head of the silly thought, Shiro attempted to sit up only to feel ropes that were keeping her bounded restrain her movements painfully.

 _How the hell did I miss this?! Right out of the hell hole of high school into another one. God I might actually be screwed._

Not only sore and feeling muggy, but now Shiro was thoroughly annoyed. She just wanted a break but apparently that was too much to ask for. Ripping the damn bindings off and leaving seemed very tempting but she was weak, hungry, and tired so trying to escape might prove fruitless. As Shiro struggled to find a more comfortable position than laying on her side, the sliding door opened letting the sun's light pour in and momentarily blind her.

"Are you awake?" The man that opened the door inquired. He was a middle aged man with his hair pulled back while the top was bald. A tender, slightly aged face seemed to have a kind aura around him. Shiro nodded at him to let him know that she was indeed awake making the stranger walk in. He sighed and, while kneeling by her side, said apologetically, "I'm sorry you were treated like this. I'll untie these ropes. Please wait a minute."

 _At least this guy seems nice. Maybe I'm not so screwed after all._

The man untied all of the ropes and took the cloth off of her face, but the retied some rope around her wrists once she sat up. All the while Shiro stayed silent and made sure to keep her head down so that her eyes and hair would not be seen. Who knew how this kind man would react to a strange looking girl such as herself. Even though she was used to bad reactions, it never made it hurt less. Her brows furrowed angrily at the thought.

"Please understand that I have to do this for safety precautions." Shiro looked downward at her now bounded wrists behind her back and nodded silently. She could see from under her hood that the man frowned slightly at her lack of communication but brushed it off and stood up. He had to have realized that just as they didn't trust her, she didn't trust them either.

Ushering her to stand, the two walked outside and in the direction of a room with a plethora of different scents and voices in it. She could pick out the three scents from the night before among the different scents. She counted in her head a number of eight men in the room. If she had to run like hell out of there it would be difficult but not impossible. She could also hear hushed voices discuss why she had been spared, how she come across those monsters last night and about the two insane men, which were referred to as Rasetsu, who were out about. Out of all of it she could pick up the firewood scent as a familiar playful deep voice tickled her ears. Her heart raced a little in anticipation to see those emerald orbs again. He had told his companion that he would "deal" with her, and with the apathy in his voice she didn't doubt that he would do it too. But when he made eye contact with her he was not afraid or disgusted and it confused her; would he spare her or kill her? Finally making it to the door, the voices inside hushed and the door was slid open. Shiro took in a deep breath to steady her previously racing heart as she took a step into the room full of men staring at her.

 _Sigh. I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

When the door opened Souji schooled his features slightly to hide the slight anticipation that he felt. Looking over at the entrance, he could not help but let his eyes stare at the girl standing in the doorway. Now that he had a better look at her she was not very curvy, but she did have a nice fit figure. Her face was shadowed by her red hooded cloak-looking thing which she wore a strange western looking black jacket over with an emblem on it he'd never seen before. He could not see those uncanny red eyes, which made him wonder if he had imagined her with them simply because of the moon's lighting. Underneath that and the hooded cloth she wore was a western-like white button up. Looking lower, though he shouldn't have, she wore a very short black skirt that only reached her mid-thigh and black socks that landed above her knee, showing just the right amount of skin from her thighs. She also seemed to be wearing brown leather shoes that covered her small feet completely.

 _God now I feel like a damn pervert just like last night, I don't want to turn into someone like Shinpachi-san._

Once he finished taking in her presence, Souji looked at the other Captains in the room, but felt peeved instantly. The Baka Trio - Nagakura Shinpachi, Harada Sanosuke and Toudou Heisuke - made no effort to mask their ogling at the young girl's legs. He wanted to yell at them to not look at her, but making a scene right in front of his idol, Kondou Isami, over a strange girl they found the previous night in an alley way would be mortifying, so he was reduced to secretly glaring at the three oblivious men.

"Tch."

Every man in the room stilled as Shiro went and sat down in front of the three leaders of the group. She had just tsked them! The Baka Trio reeled back embarrassingly and fidgeted slightly as if they had just been scolded for their unsubtle looks. Souji smirked at their reaction since he had also thought that maybe because of her position she would just let them stare as they wished, but she did not. She had pride in herself, which was completely different from her helplessness from the night before. His curiosity spiked as he now wanted her to start talking. He felt a sort anticipation rouse through him to hear her voice. Would it be as enchanting and mysterious as the crimson eyes he believed her to have? Catching himself from his silly thoughts, and from leaning forward in anticipation, Souji leaned back on the wall and let his eyes rest on the girl's partial profile in a steady gaze.

 _I seriously can't let this strange woman get the best of me, Okita Souji, of all people. She's just interesting. I have to be ready to kill her if the need arises._

* * *

When Shiro had entered the room she could feel all eyes land on her, some mainly landing on her legs. She wanted to yell at them but decided against it since she was at a disadvantage due to her lack of energy and, judging by how some of them flushed, her outfit was more revealing than they were used to so it would have been natural for these human men to stare. But she did not have to look at that one human to know he was inspecting her. She could feel his eyes on her entire form and, for a moment, Shiro felt as if she was standing there nude in front of the man named Okita as his eyes roamed her figure. Desperately trying to keep her composure in check, she clicked her tongue chidingly at the three men sitting to the side whom she could clearly tell were ogling at her without any discipline. Once seated, Shiro turned her undivided attention to the men that sat in front of her - the three main leaders of the group no doubt. The man seated in the middle seemed jovial and light-hearted but the man to his right stared at her with hard cynicism in his violet orbs while the man on his other side looked at her with a critical assessment over his spectacles. She could tell their personalities so easily; they stood out as much as the human stench did. She did not really care who they were as people at the moment though, she could sense the unease that most of them had. Suddenly the human in the middle began to speak animatedly.

"Why hello there! My name is Kondou Isami and this is Hijikata Toshizo and this is Sannan Keisuke and this is..."

"Kondou-san! This is an interrogation not a greeting." The man, Toshizo, chided exasperatedly while holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Isami scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin and threw a small apology to his subordinate. Shiro reeled back slightly with an incredulous look on her face with the urge to ask if the man was either too nice for his own good or too naïve, but fought it since she didn't want to make them enemies right away.

"That aside... who are you and what were you doing out and about late at night?" The man in the spectacles, Keisuke, said smoothly. Shiro could only think of a slithering snake who calculated it's prey before squeezing the life out it as she listen to him speak. She was weary of him already. He was one that knew how to be the predator while seeming meek in the eyes of others.

Shiro did not trust these men, so she stayed silent as she eyed them wearily. She could easily escape but then what? She would have to search the place for her belongings as well? Where would she go afterwards? What was she to do in this strange place? Alone at that. Thoughts raced throughout her mind as she weighed her options. And by the look at it each one was set against her. Shiro tuned out the increasing impatience of Toshizo as she racked her brain.

"Ahem!"

Shiro, brought out of her mental chaos, looked over at an agitated Toshizo whose frown seem to grow deeper.

"You were asked a question. Answer it."

 _Hmph! I bet this guy is forever alone. What an ass. Does he honestly think that I'll quiver in fear because he frowns? The idiot is going to end up with wrinkles before his time!_

Shiro decided to show Toshizo that she felt no fear of him silently. She sat up straight and silently stared at the man with cool and collected indignation. Though he could not see her eyes directly, Toshizo knew that the girl was giving him a silent bout of disobedience as he felt her eyes on him. A war of the stronger will ensued between the two, making the air thick with tension. Souji in the meanwhile found the situation interesting and amusing as Toshizo's authoritative harshness seemed to have little affect on young woman. But he too was impatient to hear her voice and learn her name.

"Ah Toshi-san! You're being way too rough with the young lady!" Isami huffed as he crossed his arms disapprovingly. Shaking his head slightly at his Vice-Commander, the Commander turned to the girl before him and smiled. Shiro leaned back again, not used to someone else other than _him_ smiling at her. She felt like his kindness was somewhat on a level of its own.

 _I bet he wouldn't smile like that at me anymore if he saw what's under this hood. They're all the same, humans are. Too bad. He seems like a nice fool._

"Let's start with your name. Can you at least tell us that much, please?"

Shiro remained silent for a moment before deciding that if she spoke that that Toshizo guy would feel infuriated. The perfect way to get that the annoying uptight prude.

"Akayuki Shiro."

Her voice was strong yet delicate. Souji liked the sound of it, he liked how she did not quiver in fear like a frail girl which made him all the more interested in her. Her name was just as beautiful as the features he was able to make out the night before in the moon's light.

 _Akayuki Shiro. Shiro-chan. I like it. Her voice too. I wonder how it would sound saying my name. Hm. I wonder how her voice would sound moaning my name?_

Souji mentally apprehended himself for the direction that his mind was going in. All she had done was say her name and he already wanted to wrap her delicate figure in his embrace and lavish her until she chanted his name like a sutra. Another dirty thought! Thinking about that was not what he intended, but he had already seen and was burning with curiosity for the feeling of her warm, smooth, milky skin that he just wanted to make heat up further and mark. Damn it, that is not what he should be thinking about either! Keisuke's voice distracted him any further impure thoughts that were starting to make him feel uncomfortable in his lower regions.

"So, Akayuki-san, can you also tell us why you were... in the streets last night?"

Shiro slightly glared at Keisuke. He was trying to rile her up so that she would spout out why she was out. She knew he was insinuating that she was looking to service some men. There was no way she was going to let some filthy humans touch her. She had a very haunting memory of when she was in junior high when some upperclassmen had attempted to assault her. Not another human, male or female, had ever touched her since; the only exception being the Head of the orphanage when she hit Shiro as punishments. Human men especially could be such depraved creatures. Shiro felt it best to keep her answer short and concise.

"I don't know why I was out there. I don't know where 'here' is."

The men exchanged looks - some incredulous while others worried. Souji shifted and Toshizo scrutinized the girl before him - she was becoming more of a mystery as she spoke. He sighed heavily; this wasn't going anywhere. The girl obviously didn't trust them which showed that she was at least street smart.

"Okay. Then tell us - what did you see last night? Did you _see_ what happened?"

Shiro almost let out a chuckle. They already knew the answer to that yet they were asking her. Was it to see if she would tell the truth?

"Obviously. That's why I'm alive right now and not among those dead things. Those humans were seriously disgusting honestly. They said they wanted to take a 'bite outta' me. It was obvious that they were human but they lost their minds because whatever rotting thing they caught giving them a demon's scent. Who knows how the hell they even got that kind of power!"

Shiro noted that each man in the room became alert and tense when she began to speak about the monsters from the night before. She must've said something that most humans would not have picked up on. But she was no human so of course she knew that they had to have gotten the power of a demon somehow. She couldn't pinpoint which kind, but then again in the Tokyo where she was from there were little to no demons hiding amongst humans.

Souji tensed. He completely overlooked the somewhat less delicate way she had put the situation because what she had said bewildered him. They wanted to eat her? He would want to as well... though in a different sense. Damn it, he had to shut those thoughts down. Either way it was the first time that this had happened. Rasetsu as far as they had known had an insane increase in bloodlust and violence, but not consumption of people. Looking past Shiro to Keisuke and Toshizo to see their reactions to such development. Both seemed unsettled as well. Nodding at Toshizo to go on interrogating, Souji sat in a cold anticipation.

"How did you know that? Answer!" Toshizo commanded loudly and sternly. Souji rolled his eyes at the Vice-Commander; he was not really the delicate type. Shiro sat in silence for a moment contemplating her next words to the group. How much was safe enough to tell them? What could she even tell them? It was not like she knew much of what she was either.

"My senses are heightened. I could smell those things from a mile away. They smelled like rotting flesh."

Keisuke lifted and eyebrow and leaned forward. "And how, may I ask, is it that you _smell_ them and tell the difference? No ordinary person could do something like that."

"No ordinary _human_ could do something like that." Shiro danced around the question though fully aware that the man Keisuke was starting to feel the end of his rope concerning his patience with her. Souji was starting to lose his patience as well. He wanted to know the truth already as well.

"Wait. What do you mean 'no human could do something like that,' Akayuki-san?" Isami interjected with a profound look on his face. Shiro this time bit her lip. Did she really want to tell them? Could she tell them? This was a complete and utter gamble - all or nothing. If they reacted badly then she would book it out of there.

"I'm not exactly... human myself."

The room was silent once again. Toshizo gave the girl an incredulous look. He had thought that she was smart, but was she just strange? He didn't want to continue this anymore since it was taking so long. All they had found out was her name, she was lost, she was aware of what Rasetsus were and now that she wasn't 'exactly human'. It was nothing that he warranted as important information.

Souji was intrigued though; maybe it was not the lighting when he saw red eyes staring at him. As the men began to ruffle around, Shiro figured it was because they didn't believe her and she was fine with that since no one ever believed her, until Keisuke spoke up. "Prove it."

Another silence ensued as all expecting eyes fell on Shiro. She slightly gritted her teeth.

 _I'm not a damn exotic animal to be put on show you serpent four eyes! Ugh but if I don't then they'll just think I'm crazy and I'll definitely be screwed over._

"Fine." Shiro gritted her teeth.

Shiro closed her eyes and, with a deep breath, tilted her head back and shook her head so that her hood fell from it. She felt exposed but went on her with her action nevertheless. Would they be more inclined to kill her once they saw her truth? A gasp left many of the men's mouths as long white, curly hair cascaded down her back. She still had it up in a pony tail to hide her ears but it reached her mid back nonetheless. Then opening her eyes she stared the men dead in the eyes, her pupils narrowing into slits due to the sudden light making the golden flecks in her crimson eyes stand out.

"Y-you look just like a Ras- Ow!" Heisuke had begun to say before Sanosuke planted a fist directly on his head. He clutched his head and rolled on the floor in an almost too exaggerated manner. Shinpachi shook his head while saying "baka" under his breath but reprimanded Sano nonetheless for being overly violent with the boy. Shiro rolled her eyes at them, they obviously did not put two and two together and realized that she had heard their conversation before she got there because of her sensitive hearing.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to those rotten scumbags. Other than appearance I share _nothing_ in common." Shiro stated in a tone that was underlined with deadly venom. The men could feel the hair on the back of their necks stand at her sharp comment. Heisuke stopped rolling around and whispered an apology for the insult as he sat up with flushed features. Souji let a small grin grace his lips as the shiver from her icy comment raced down his spine. He hadn't felt a sort of unease like that in years. Shiro on the other hand would have much rather been treated like an exotic animal than a mindless heathen. They all seemed to have the look on their faces, the ones that she could see anyways, of complete weariness.

"This is quite something else. Does that mean that you were born like that? What about your parents?" Isami asked gently. It was obvious that he was in clear disbelief. He was too kind, too understanding, for Shiro to truly comprehend. Still he had hit a nerve. Family. That was a term much too alien to her. There was none. She did not know the loving embrace of a mother or an encouraging pat on the head from a father or the childish banter between siblings. There was only her and surviving the cruel world she lived in with anything she was fond of being taken away from her.

"I don't know. There is no family to compare to or ask. I still don't fully understand what I myself am."

"My sincer-"

"I don't need pity or sympathy from you all. All I want is to know what will happen to me. Just as you don't trust me fully, neither do I fully trust you." Isami had began to speak but Shiro could not bring herself to listen to it so she had cut him off. Souji frowned at her. How could she interrupt Kondou-san when he was trying to show her kindness. He'd have to knock some sense into her later. That was something he would not forgive. But whatever ensued after that was not his to determine though he did have something in mind. Damn it. It happened again.

Shiro looked at them wearily and Isami felt his heart go out to this girl. It was evident in the way that she spoke that she was not accustomed to being smiled at or treated with respect. There was only distrust and weariness gracing the tone of this one's voice. Shiro kind of reminded him of Souji when he first came to his dojo. A little boy who didn't want help though he was mistreated; a boy who pushed those around him away in fear of being left. He could not help but smile at the guarded girl before him.

"Akayuki-san we won't harm you, though we have to keep you here for safety precautions. If you don't mind."

Souji sat up and nearly smiled with delight, completely forgetting about his disapproval of her behavior towards the Commander. Kondou-san was letting her stay! Toshizo sighed heavily at the Commander's conclusion. Shiro on the other hand sat in silence. Was that the truth? 'Safety precautions' as in because she knew about the Rasetsu? Was this the best alternative? Taking a deep breath and one last mulling over the situation, Shiro came to her conclusion.

"Fine."

Kondo smiled and, clapping his hands together, "Then that settles it! Souji will you please free Akayuki-san of her restraints."

Souji and Shiro both froze at Isami's request though they both knew there was no reason to. Souji shifted slightly before responding with an awkward 'Got it' and stood up. Making his way behind Shiro she could feel him kneel behind her, she could smell his firewood scent burn in her nose, she could hear his clothes rustle as he moved his hands toward her bounded ones. She fought the urge to rip the restraints herself, turn around, rip his clothing from his body and sink her teeth into the alluring man behind her. Shiro immediately squashed the urges though chidingly. These damn naughty thoughts only came because this man had a scent that appealed to her, which indicated that to her his blood would taste divine. Each youkai with an especially heightened sense of smell, being attracted to different scents, always had an infinity for those that had appealing smells - usually other youkai whom generally became their mate. She strongly distrusted humans and this was going to be problematic if she was truly attracted to him on an instinctual and animalistic level. A sudden electrifying feeling dispelled Shiro's thoughts.

Souji's fingers made their way to Shiro's bounded wrists which he found strangely enticing and gripped the ropes. He wasn't sure how to proceed with this carefully so Souji let his hand travel up so that he held onto her arm just above the ropes - intentionally slipping his fingers under her sleeve ever so slightly to touch the smooth skin hidden there - and lightly tugged on the ropes with the other hand. Almost too slowly, the ropes began to unravel and bare pale skin, slightly reddened by the friction between it and the coarse material that rubbed against it, came into the young man's view. Souji, for the life of him, wanted to just throw her over his shoulder, make his way to his room and unravel her clothing like the ropes before them. But such conduct was not what he should be indulging in, especially with someone they were still weary of. Souji usually did not have much sexual frustration to release, he was always in control. Otherwise doing something like that with someone without the intention of seducing information out of the partner was supposed to be a waste of time to him. If not for information or to kill, engaging in sex was something that led to feelings and attachment, and _that_ was something far too foreign to him. He could not be Kondou-san's sword if he desired a woman. This young youkai was bad news in the way she attracted him.

After the ropes fell to the floor Shiro's hands shot up to her hood and she quickly shielded her head from the view of the men around her. Souji frowned at her movements. He wanted to see her eyes and face more since he did not get a very good view of it sitting to her side. Isami also frowned at how she in a way cut herself off from the group; her actions showed that wherever she had been, without her hood she was exposed as different and thus discriminated.

Shiro slightly tilted her head towards Souji and whispered a small thank you. Souji stilled at how soft her voice had become. She then proceeded to stand and walk towards the door.

Sanosuke called out after Shiro making her pause at the door. "Oi! Where are you headed?"

"The room I was put in. I need to rest."

With that Shiro left the room with the man who had led her there, Genzaburou Inoue, following after her without giving Toshizo the chance to command her otherwise. Once she made it back to her room she slightly bowed to Inoue and closed the door behind her. Removing her jacket and shoes, she lifted the covers of the futon she had laid on earlier and laid down. She was so mentally and physically exhausted that within seconds she drifted into a light and dreamless sleep even though it was still day time.

The men that had been left in the room where the interrogation had been held were still pondering over the mysterious strange woman who had joined them unwittingly.

"What an interesting character that has left the stage." Keisuke smirked, stating under his breath a few minutes after Shiro had closed the door behind her. Souji's eyes fixated on the door as he nodded in agreement. The others had followed suit in their assessment of the strange woman Shiro.

"I can tell that she's strong. Maybe a little too strong for her own good." Isami interjected as he stood - the other men following his lead. She was just so guarded that it did not seemed like it was just because she was somewhere she did know of. He could sense her skepticism when he smiled at her. The look of someone who did not trust anyone's 'good will.' Just then Inoue walked in to inform them that the newcomer had made it to her room. Ismai sighed heavily as he stood and made his way to the door. The other captains followed suit in standing up and waited for orders from either their superiors.

"We'll take turns watching over her for now. Nagakura-san you are on duty first. Then it'll be Saitou-san, Toudou-san, Harada-san and then Okita-san. We'll do this until either she is deemed not a threat or she proves to be," Toshizo ordered bluntly as he turned and followed Isami out the room.

"Ugh, I have to babysit her first! Honestly! I basically stayed quiet the entire time too!" Though Shinpachi complained he walked in the direction the new 'guest' of the manor was staying. Souji, Heisuke, and Sano teased the first guard a bit before going their separate ways.

By the time he made it to Shiro's door there was already the soft sound of the person within sleeping. Shinpachi shook his head as he sat below the closed circular window.

"How can you sleep in an unknown place full of men? Well.. I don't blame her, she's probably still in shock and all that."


	4. First Meal

**First Meal**

A couple days had passed since the interrogation and Shiro had not spoken much of anything to anyone. She learned that she was in Kyoto and deduced that she was in the Bakumatsu era where the Shinsengumi were the fearsome samurai who roamed the streets to put down rebellions. She came to realize that her katana was not in her given room, probably for 'safety precautions' as they kept telling her constantly, and that each of the captains had been stationed to keep watch over her.

Shiro had lazed around for most of the day in her room, drifting in and out of sleep. Her third evening there Shiro awoke to familiar and soothing yet exciting smell. He was sitting just outside her window. And the sound of his soft breathing and steady heartbeat indicated that he was in a light slumber. Sitting up with a large yawn, Shiro stood up as quietly as she could and opened the circular window with noiseless precision. The chilly air hit her face reminding her that it they were still in winter, though it would be coming to end in about a month. The sun seemed to be setting, leaving the surrounding area with an orange red glow. Souji was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and hands resting on his ankles while his sword leaned against him. A thick blanket was draped over his shoulders to guard him a little from the cold. He looked so defenseless and harmless, but Shiro knew better than that as she remembered the fear that she felt the night they had first met. She mused how that was also the moment that she had first witnessed a murder, though those men where more of monsters than human. Looking down at the sleeping male human sitting against the wall, Shiro could smell a bag of candies on his person. Suddenly she felt herself become hungry especially since the food portions they had been feeding her were pathetic. Though she did have to admit that they did not know that she could eat for two grown men and still feel okay.

 _It wouldn't hurt to have some of his candy, right? Just as long as he stays asleep he won't even notice. I'll take a couple so that I can make it to dinner._

Shiro leaned over the wall and silently reached her hand out to where the smell of sugary treat was lurking. She fought herself from blushing when she realized that the treats were nestled in the folds of his clothing. Finally after a painstakingly slow journey, her fingers brushed against the small pouch. By then Shiro was leaning nearly completely out of the window, resting her hips on the wall and a hand on the frame to keep from falling onto the unsuspecting man. Just as Shiro wrapped her fingers around the pouch and escape, long fingers encircled her wrist and pulled.

"O-oi!" Shiro yelped as she was pulled onto Souji's lap. She fell onto him and practically sitting on his lap as he continued to hold her wrist which was connected to the hand that was holding his bag of candy.

"That's called stealing. I may have to kill you, you know?" Souji smirked as he looked down at a pair of wide red orbs. Internally, though, he groaned at the sight of this girl sitting on his lap in such a defenseless manner. She was dangerously close to him pinning her to the floor and tasting her.

"I'm hungry. So just go back to sleep, you odd human." Shiro stated flatly. He may smell nice and look very handsome but she was hungry. She was always peeved when someone got in the way of her and food. Though she would not mind tasting his skin before taking a bite from his broad muscular shoulder instead of the candy.

 _No. Stop it._

Souji felt a pinch of annoyance and retorted. "First, the name is Okita Souji. Second, yes I'm human so get over it."

"Does it look like I care who you are? Why should I have to remember your name, huh?" Shiro bit back. This guy was starting to get on her nerves. She just wanted something to eat for heaven's sake! It couldn't be that hard. How the hell did she ever find him attractive?

"Okay, you little brat. You should remember the name of the person who is going to beat you up, got it? Honestly you should've just kept your mouth shut!" He would've kept believing she was pretty if she hadn't opened her mouth to start talking.

"What did you say?! Why the hell do men always think they've always got the upper hand. What a jerk!" Shiro was starting feel extremely agitated with this man.

"Why you little-!"

"Hey Souji! Dinner is..." Heisuke was calling Souji for dinner when he rounded the corner and saw quite the scandalous scene. He stopped in his tracks and his face flourished into a deep blush which caught the attention of the two bantering people. He was at a lost; all he could muster do was squeeze his eyes shut and yell uncomfortably, "Pl-please don't do that kind of stuff outside!"

Souji and Shiro both looked away from Heisuke to each other for a moment before it clicked. Their position was simply asking for a misunderstanding. Souji quickly stood up causing Shiro to roll off his lap and fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"Heisuke this little prick was trying to steal my candy. Nothing more." Souji explained turning to the confused younger captain. He then plucked the pouch from Shiro's hand and placed it back where she had snatched it from. He also bundled up the blanket that was slightly falling off his shoulders from his sudden movement and tucked it under in arm.

"You ass! While you'll be enjoying a meal, I haven't eaten dinner yet!" Shiro jumped to her feet to glare at the much taller First Division captain. This only made the man in turn hurl his own insults and retorts at her. The two began to go back and forth at each other, completely forgetting that the younger man was there watching them.

Heisuke, finally seeing that the two did not do anything inappropriate or exactly like each other for that fact, laughed and said with a boyish grin, "Well why not eat with us?! It'll be much easier to watch over you anyways."

Souji looked at Heisuke exasperatedly for giving the offer though silently he knew it was a smart idea. Shiro sighed heavily. She didn't want to exactly spend time with these men, but her stomach won against her brain.

"Fine! I'll eat with you guys."

"Alright!"

The three made their way to the dining hall where the other captains of the Shinsengumi - excluding Isami, Toshizo and Keisuke who had left for some business - sat waiting on their friend to begin their meal. Souji and Shiro completely ignored the other while Heisuke led with a goofy grin at their antics.

"What took you guys so damn long?! I'm starving here!" Shinpachi complained loudly as the door slid open.

"Woah! You brought her here too! What's going on? Are we allowed to do that?" Sanosuke questioned as his eyes fell upon the pretty but guarded girl.

"Easier to watch over this little brat." Souji spat out as he went over to his seat. The other men looked among at themselves incredulously. Souji seemed... annoyed... with a woman. Shinpachi smirked.

 _This girl has to be really something to get under Souji's skin! Haha!_

"Very well. Now may we eat?" Hajime cooly said with a sigh. Shiro made her way to sit across from Souji and in between Sanosuke and Shinpachi. While the Shinpachi and Heisuke bantered over food, Shiro silently ate her food. They had given her a male's portion size but by the time Souji had remembered that and looked up at her she was already nearly done with her last dish.

"Are you part pig? You ate a meal the size someone like Shinpachi would eat!" Souji stated without a second thought.

"Oi! That wasn't very nice of you!" Sanosuke gasped. He couldn't believe Souji, the most suave with women in the group - when it regarded a mission - would say such a thing.

"Yeah! Don't be so mean to the kid!" Heisuke piped up.

"You're a kid yourself! Haha!" Shinpachi interjected with a hearty laugh.

Heisuke furrowed his brows and shouted back, "Old men should keep their long noses out of other people's business!"

Sano bursted out in laughter at Shinpachi being called an old man. Shiro on the other hand could feel a tick mark appear as she listened to their useless banter that went completely off topic.

"First of all," Shiro butted in making the others quiet down. "I'm nineteen years old."

"Still a brat to me." Souji mumbled under his breath not aware that Shiro could hear him crystal clear and also fully aware that she was actually not that much younger than himself.

"Wow! We're the same age!" Heisuke said loudly with awe on his face. He didn't know very many people his age nowadays, especially girls. Shiro paid him no mind though since she was about to get the infuriating Souji back for calling her a pig.

"Second of all," Shiro now directed her attention in front of her to Souji. "Forgive me that I eat like a grown man while you peck like a bird."

Souji could feel his hands ball into fists as Shinpachi and Sano roared with laughter. Both laughing men draped their arm around Shiro making her feel very uncomfortable and Souji feel a pinch of a different kind of irritation that he could not name.

"You know what?! I like you!" Shinpachi said between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah! You know how to put up a fight." Sano added to Shinpachi's praise as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Usually Okita-kun is good at the whole talking with women thing. I'm honestly surprised that he couldn't woo you." Heisuke continued obliviously. He felt a sort of triumphant feeling know that she wasn't falling over for Souji; maybe he could get the girl.

"Oh really? I would've never guess he was good with people - much less women." Shiro retorted making Souji feel beyond annoyed.

"Get this here you little brat! I don't even have to guess to know that you've never been with a guy in your life. Your personality is so repulsive!" Souji bit out. The other men in the room could tell that the tension was beginning to run high between their First Division captain and their newfound guest.

"I choose not to let a bunch of men all over me because I'm not loose! And so that I can usually keep away the assholes like you!"

For some reason Souji felt a sort of relief hearing that she had in fact not ever been with other men. But he still had a battle of insults to win with this girl.

"If you weren't acting like such a bitch then I wouldn't be an ass to you!" Souji could not help but wince slightly at the severity of his insult, but refused to back down nonetheless.

"All I told you was that I was hungry!"

" _AFTER_ you tried to steal my candy, brat!"

"Quit calling me a brat!"

"Well you are one!"

"What are you, a grandpa?!"

"Are you trying to call me old?!"

"That's your own damn fault, gramps!"

"H-hey guys?" Heisuke squeaked out as he tried to calm down the battle of words amongst the two.

"What do you want?!" Both Shiro and Souji yelled in unison at the poor boy who shrank at their glares.

Shinpachi bursted into another fit of laughter to the point of tears streaming down his face. Souji and Shiro stared at the older man with such irritation that even Hajime shifted slightly in his seat uncomfortably.

Suddenly Toshizo walked in with a grave look on his face. The laughter and bickering died instantly. The other men suddenly became alarmed with the prolonged silence from their Vice-Commander.

"What happened?" A serious question came from Shinpachi, which surprised Shiro for a second as she didn't believe that he was capable of any sort of seriousness.

"We were attacked on our way back and Sannan-san was injured in the battle. His arm was…" Toshizo gritted out unable to finish his sentence, furrowing his brows closer together. The room became dead silent to the point that Shiro could hear the restless beating hearts of each man crystal clear.

"Will he use the Ochi-" Heisuke began but was cut short when Sano let his fist fly towards his face. Heisuke cursed under his breath as he touched his jaw, wincing slightly from the pain. It was the second time that he had almost slipped and had gotten punched for it.

"Oi! Sano you didn't have to try to punch his lights out! If you keep doing that Heisuke is going to start permanently seeing stars!" Shinpachi reprimanded as he looked over at Heisuke to make sure the young man was still functioning after that attack.

"Sorry, but he shouldn't have such a loose tongue either." Sano apologized before he inadvertently reprimanded the younger man in turn.

"At least he isn't dead." Shiro stated flatly completely overlooking the small little scuffle between the Baka Trio. Humans are fragile creatures and do not realize that their lives can be taken so easily, like taking a child's toy. They took life for granted. The whole 'I'd rather die' attitude pissed her off because they could do it so much more easily than she.

"You don't understand. He might never be able to wield a katana the same anymore. That to a Shinsengumi officer is worse than death." Souji said sullenly. He hoped that she would not understand. He hoped she would never know the feeling of being a sword that if broken... is useless.

Shiro shook her head and stood up. Making her way past Toshizo who looked at her with the same cynicism as when they first met face to face, the young woman placed her hand on the door before slightly turning towards Souji. "Don't tell me what I do and don't understand. We've all got our own problems."

After she left, Souji let his gaze sit there at the entrance of the room. He was beginning to see a pattern already. She seemed to force herself away from people. He wondered though; what were her problems? He wanted to see her face fill with emotions other than indifference or distrust: happiness, sadness, amusement, anger... passion. Oh he would love to see her face contorted with passion, but he would never see it if she turned away from them. The others, put out of their lively moods, put their dishes up and left the room.

After that Keisuke proceeded to lock himself in his room, eating very little, and obsessively working on something. Shiro deduced that it was whatever Heisuke had begun to say when Toshizo showed up. Shiro made it a point to avoid the snake and the hole he had retracted to, because the smell of whatever drug he was working on reminded her of the Research Center and its concoctions. It irked her that the men of the Shinsengumi kept him around.

 _It has nothing to do with him being injured, but more the fact that he's practically lost it in his obsession in whatever he's been working on. He freaks me out. Seems like the mad scientist type. If he tries something funny I'll show that snake that you should mess with someone higher on the food chain._


	5. Opening Up

**Opening Up**

 _Blood. It covered everything. Looking down at her body, the red dyed her clothing and dripped from her finger tips. Looking around what looked like a field, bodies of bloodied dismembered men littered the ground. Dark purple flags fluttered in the breeze torn with spots of red. A battle field in which only she had come out as the victor; a battle field which not a single being survived. She had slain these men. They had fallen at her will. The smell of blood engraved itself in her mind almost in the most revolting and suffocating manner. There were limbs and innards strewn across the cold ground. The birds did not sing; the trees did not stir; the wind did not dance. The earth seemed to have stood still in fear of the massacre._

 _Pain had engulfed her heart at the sight and smell of blood yet a large grin plastered itself on her lips. She wanted to scream out in horror and in immense pain but only laughter slipped past her lips. Though she laughed and grinned, salty tears streamed down her face. She felt lonely. Everyone had broke so easily under her power while a beast such as herself could not be physically broken at all. Why could death not hold her in its jaws like it had claimed these men?_

 _Humans would kill to become immune to death's tactics like herself was, but she chased death like it held the key to all of her prayers - not that she prayed. Dropping to her knees and holding herself, digging her nails into her arms and breaking the skin, more lonely tears streamed down her face and her laughter had subsided. Slowly the youkai looked up to the gray sky and saw pure white snowflakes fall lethargically down. The frozen petals slowly covered the dead in a blanket of purity with such tenderness. It was so beautiful in Shiro's eyes that it hurt._

My name means 'white chrysanthemum' like the color of falling snow... yet why must I be drenched in red? This damned plague must end!

 _Die. She wanted to die already. More bloodied tears streamed down her face as she despaired with her immense power. Throwing her head back a beastly roar escaped her lips and ripped through the silence._

Why must I be all that's left.

* * *

Shiro woke up with a start and sat up abruptly to only be greeted with a migraine. It was that damned nightmare again. Every so often it would come to her at night and shake her entire being because it always felt so real. There was always an ache that would go through her head when she tried to think further about it might mean. Taking a deep breath, Shiro stood feeling stiff in her clothing. Sleeping in her school uniform was uncomfortable, and she usually was not one to complain about such things. Pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head she decided to not put her blazer and shoes on.

Opening the door to her room, Shiro noted that the spot under her circular window was vacant. She suspected that they no longer felt the need to babysit her. Shiro plopped herself at the edge of the walkway, letting her legs dangle from the edge though winter was still only just starting to come to an end. She did not mind the chilly bite in the air though,because her body temperature was higher than humans. Leaning back on her hands and tilting her head back, Shiro closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything except the throbbing in her head. The cold air entering her lungs were great in giving her a sobering effect. The smell of food being taken out of containers drifted towards her with the flow of the breeze. They were going to start setting out breakfast soon. Then another scent neared her. It was that of the cold and collected Saitou Hajime.

"What is it?" Shiro spoke up before the man could speak. She opened her eyes and slightly tilted her head so that she could eye the visitor. He seemed slightly surprised that she had sensed him which amused her ever so slightly.

 _Silly human. Did you really think my nose wouldn't notice you?_

"It's much too cold to be dressed like that and sit outside." The cool voice said after his initial surprise had left him. He did not know where to look since a portion of her thighs were showing. Hajime had never been good in dealing with women who were not afraid to show skin.

"This breezy weather doesn't bother me, Hajime." Shiro replied curtly making Hajime stand there extremely awkwardly at the informal, familiar way she had addressed him. He was not accustomed to speaking to women, that had always been Souji's and Sano's field of expertise. Suddenly the woman before him, in the strange clothes which flustered him, spoke up again. "Hey, when my things were put in my room why wasn't my katana with them? Where is it?"

"Kondou-san is holding on to it. He wanted to study it since happens to be an ancient katana, but what's odd, though, is that it seems to be in nearly pristine condition. It seems to also have a rather heavy sheath which is unusual since it makes utility of the katana harder, especially in cases where speed is critical. Not to mention there seems to be some writing on it that is difficult to understand since they are ancient characters. But that writing must be the name of the katana because there are no records written of such a katana being made." Hajime made his observations more to himself than the woman, who only wanted to know where it was, as he brought a hand up to rest his chin on to ponder thoughtfully.

"Wow, you talk a lot when it comes to swords I see." Shiro quirked an eyebrow up as she noted that Hajime almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke up. She didn't think she would ever hear him talk so much since his first impression of his was cold and unmoving. Hajime felt himself flush at the thought that he had let himself run on about the girl's katana in front of her.

Heaving a sigh nonetheless, Shiro stood up and walked past Hajime making him jump again. She shook her head ever so slightly at how awkward the "cool and collected" one of the group actually was.

"Where are you going?" Hajime mustered to say with some composure.

"Off to get my katana, you awkward human." With that Shiro walked off without thinking much of the encounter, while Hajime flushed a deep red.

 _This girl... is just too much. She knows how to get under everyone's skin somehow._

With that thought he trudged to the room where some of others were waiting for breakfast to be served.

* * *

Shiro followed the homey scent of the jovial and foolishly kind Commander. He was an oddball on a whole new kind of level. Nevertheless the young youkai made her way to his quarters to retrieve what was rightfully hers. Coming to the open door and knocking on it, the light-hearted Commander that she had met some days before looked up from the documents that he had been reading. A smile graced his lips making Shiro feel uncomfortable. She had to look away from such a genuine smile and, in her escape, observed that the room was bright and inviting; no less than what she expected from the human that resided in it. A low desk was placed towards the other end of the room with its inhabitant sitting near the wall. To one side was a wall of doors that connected to the outside and to the other was a stand which held her katana.

"Ah, Akayuki-san! What brings you here this morning? Breakfast should be served soon. Oh, but where are my manners? Please sit!" Isami inquired with enthusiasm.

"My katana. I'd like it back." Shiro stated somewhat awkwardly as she sat in front of Isami's desk. She felt did not know how to act near this man.

It took Isami a moment to process before he put his hands together in realization. Walking over to the stand where Shiro's katana rested, he brought it to her. "Yes! I planned on returning this to you! Saitou-san and I were very interested in it. Forgive us for not returning it sooner."

"I don't understand you." Shiro said quietly as she received her only treasure and clutched it tightly. Isami watched as her grip on the katana became iron-like as if she was desperate to keep it by her side.

 _It must be something extremely precious to her._

"Am I odd to you because I show you good will?" Isami asked gently with caution. He did not want to overstep bounds and rub salt in wounds.

"Yes. Kondou, you're a human that's way too understanding. It's weird how easily I was accepted by you all. All of you are really odd." Shiro kept her head down as she shifted slightly.

"We are. That's why we accept you. Because before anything else we are our odd selves. And so are you. We didn't rid of you because you aren't a bad person. Just someone whose trying to stay strong and survive."

Shiro bit her lip. These were words she had longed to hear when she was young and alone, but so much had already happened to her. Bittersweet memories entered her mind and a clenching feeling overtook her heart.

"Honestly. I don't get it."

Isami let out a laugh and smiled at Shiro as she looked up at him.

"You know what? You remind me of Souji when he was younger!"

The youkai could not contain a scoff that threw the Commander off guard. Shiro did not want to be like that irritatingly handsome human. That idiot with the enchanting emerald eyes and strong yet lean frame with delectable looking skin that just beckoned her to sink her canines into as she pressed herself up against that broad chest. Oh those thoughts had to stop! Shiro felt herself become uncomfortably warm and the feeling was most inappropriately inviting.

 _Repeat. He's an asshole; don't go there. He's an asshole; don't go there..._

"Now I definitely don't understand you at all. That damned Souji is literally the most annoying human man I've _ever_ met! And that's saying a lot since I think most of them are."

Isami could not contain his laughter as her reaction to him was not what most women usually had at Souji's mention. Not only that but she had referred to him by his first name, though he knew she did it without much of a second thought, the usage made the sight all the more endearing. This made Shiro look up at the human Commander and shoot an eyebrow up. He continued to laugh as he made his way to the door. Shiro continued the eye the man with incredulous caution. Had he lost it?

"Ha! Okay! You're quite interesting yourself Akayuki-san! Well... shall we go meet the others for breakfast? It should be ready by now!" Isami finally said as began to reign control over his laughter. "Oh and Akayuki-san you should lift your hood. At least just enough so that we can see your face properly when you're here!"

Shiro slowly stood with her katana in hand and nodded with a small "sure" that she said just audible enough for the man to hear. He strangely had a fatherly feel to him though she wouldn't know anything about that since she had never known that sort of figure. Following him and listening to him talk senselessly to her gave her both a feeling of irritation and a feeling of happiness. To him he was just walking next to a young lady - not some beast that wasn't human. It felt nice, albeit odd. She, without him noticing, fixed her hood so that her face was visible and not shadowed like it usually was. The two finally came to the room where breakfast was being served. Opening the door the scene within was chaotic and amusing. The Baka Trio were having a useless debate over who needed the most food with meager insults being thrown around playfully. Then there was Hajime who sat perfectly still silently with his eyes closed in meditation. All the while, Souji was teasing Toshizo, who had the largest tick mark she had ever seen, with that mischievously attractive trademark smirk of his which made Shiro shift uneasily. Isami turned to Shiro with a sheepish smile before letting her enter before him.

Just as she sat at he vacant seat across from Souji she let out a sigh and set her prized possession down. "I was right. You all really are the oddest humans I've ever come across."

"What was that, brat?" Souji immediately turned from the impatient Toshizo to the infuriatingly enchanting girl across from him. He felt in a way compelled to speak to her. Souji's eyes widened slightly at being able to see Shiro's face properly for the first time. Her features were breathtakingly delicate though he knew she was no delicate flower. Her crimson eyes were large and slightly slanted with her bangs messily splayed about them; her nose was small and petit; her lips were small plump rosy petals that seem to call to him to taste. He almost felt the need to tell her to hide her face so that the others could not gaze upon it as he noticed that the others seemed to also take note of her face and blush subtly. Just then the food arrived and everyone began to dig in to their long awaited breakfast.

"You're odd, old man." Shiro retorted at Souji after a couple bites though she knew fully well that he was no old coot as her eyes discreetly roamed his young fit physique. At her comment his eyes flashed with amused irritation which made her heart race in anticipation.

Souji opened his mouth to speak, but Isami had let out a bout of laughter as he had been watching their interaction. "Haha! Akayuki-san, Souji isn't but a couple years older than you, you know. Souji you should be twenty-one by now if I remember correctly."

Souji turned to his idol and smiled fondly, a smile that was not missed by Shiro. There was a tender look in his eyes and his features seemed to relax to complete serenity.

 _Now if he smiled like that more often I would be in serious trouble concerning this human._

"Kondou-san I'm honored that you remembered how old I am. It's been about twelve years hasn't it?" Souji said with genuine sincerity from the bottom of his heart. He had become lost when his sister abandoned him. Alone. Misunderstood. But Kondou-san had been there for him when he was weak and now when he was stronger.

"Oh wow. You made it seem like you were past your prime already." Shiro said dispelling the nostalgic atmosphere between them. She always hated when others got like that because there was no one whom she could reminiscence about the past with fond memories. She felt awkward at the painful reminder of her solitude.

"What the hell do you mean 'past your prime,' you little prick?!" Souji turned back to the frustrating young woman in exasperation. His fondness happened very rarely and she had just destroyed the mood in seconds. He wanted to see what she would look like speechless instead of with that indignant look on her face.

"Calling me a 'brat' like you were some middle-aged man." Shiro folded her arms across her chest. And tapped her finger with that indignation that she knew Souji disliked.

"You truly are infuriating if you can make Okita-san lose temper so openly." Toshizo interjected in the silly banter of the two younger people. He had never seen Souji act in such a way, especially with a female before. And this girl seemed to only engage in actual conversation with Souji, though it was more of a battle of the wits between the two. Shiro flashed a glare at Toshizo to show her annoyance with his comment.

"I think they get along just fine in all honesty!" Isami piped in before Shiro could retort to Toshizo. Everyone in the room stilled at Isami's take on the two most opposing people in the room as he continued on with his meal contently.

"Kondou-san, you must be mistaken there!" Souji pleaded with utter shock. Him getting along with this annoying brat of a young woman? Impossible!

"No, you _are_ mistaken! How in the world did you even come up with something as absurd as that?" Shiro stated exasperatedly as she tilted her head to the side. Souji found the action surprisingly cute which irked him because 'cute' should not be in the vocabulary of a cold blooded killer such as himself. He usually never used that word in a serious manner and only to tease or mock others.

"I'd like to know how you can up with that too, Kondou-san. Last time I checked they've been at each other's throats since yesterday." Heisuke asked very much his confused.

"None of you may see it, but I do. Let's just say that I have some more years of experience than you all." Isami said with an overly innocent smile that made Shiro suspicious. What did this weird human see?

"That just makes you sound like a really old man." Shiro flatly said. Isami laughed at her comment but Souji glared at the girl.

"Will just show some manners to the person that took you in?!" Souji barked out coldly, though he knew in the back of his mind that he was not always the most polite toward Isami when he was first taken in.

"That has nothing to do with anything. Taking me in or not." Shiro bit back. The Head Mistress of the orphanage took her in as well. The damned hag made her life a living hell as compensation. The witch was never satisfied with her no matter how she submitted to her. Always reprimanded with beatings as if just Shiro breathing was an offense. But she knew, deep down, that Isami was different from that she-devil.

"Settle down you two. It's only morning, so let's not rip each other's throats out just yet." Sano reprimanded cautiously as he observed that that the argument was heading down a nasty turn. After that Shiro and Souji both ate in silence as the others continued their conversation with more reservation, or in Hajime's case, lack of conversation.

After some minutes Shiro turned her head over to look at the youngest of the captains. "Hey! Heisuke! Do you have clothing that you don't use anymore?"

The question had been random so the men had stopped eating to look at the only female in the room with a quizzical look. Heisuke felt all eyes on him making a awkward feeling creep through his being. He also felt flustered at how she had called out his first name and without honorifics even! "Um, I have some, I think. Why?"

Shiro slightly tilt to the side as she realized that then was probably not the most ideal moment to ask, but she had already bluntly done just that, so she shrugged her shoulders and when on with her request."Because sleeping in my uniform is uncomfortable and I want to borrow some clothes."

Now Heisuke flushed a bright red. A girl his age was going to be wearing his clothes to bed. His heart began to race even though he knew that at the moment she was indifferent to him.

 _Well who knows maybe she'll just be uninterested about me… for now. What if I can somehow have her like me like that? I've never had a girlfriend before._

Shinpachi elbowing him in the side and wiggling his eyebrows did absolutely nothing to help the matter either. No matter what, in his mind that was every man's dream to have such a cute girl wearing his clothes to sleep at night. Souji felt his irritation flare. The thought of her wearing another man's clothing pissed him off. Sure they were the same age and about the same height, so it was only logical to ask Heisuke, but still it felt hard accept. He was... jealous? Ridiculous. He would not be caught dead jealous of that heathen of a woman. They had only met about a week ago and the girl infuriated him. How stupid of him to even entertain the idea!

"Ah, Akayuki-san! If it's some clothes that you needed then it would have been no problem to tell me! You can go with Heisuke-kun and Souji on their patrol tomorrow to get some clothing. It might be easier since the three of you are close in age. I hope you can hold out for just a little bit longer. You should get hairpins and shoes too while you're at it since you _are_ a girl after all. Plus maybe even a mirror." Isami suddenly added. The poor thing didn't have much with her and he completely forgot such a detail. She wasn't a male like the others who were alright sleeping in the same thing for days and not have a care in the world for it.

"Kondou-san. Please don't spoil her." Toshizo reprimanded lightly while massaging his temples.

"Oh, but its like having a daughter! I have the need to spoil her and make sure that she's happy!" Isami thought nothing unusual when he said this, but such a statement struck a cord in Shiro's heart.

Looking down and fighting to keep her voice from cracking, she spoke in a low voice. "I don't want anything extravagant. Just something plain and simple will work."

Quickly Shiro stood up, grabbing her katana and her empty tray of dishes, and left the room leaving the men confused at her sudden departure.

"Was it something I said?" Isami asked worriedly gaining the attention of the other speechless men. Souji had noticed how she had rushed her worlds like she had a lump in her throat. Did what Kondou-san say affect her that much?

Rushing to her room after leaving her dished in the large bucket of cold water, she slammed he door behind her and leaned against it to make sure that she would not fall over since her knees felt weak.

Tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

How long had it been since she gave up on feeling cared for? When was the last time she fought to hold back tears? He may not have meant anything deep, but to her it felt like water after a drought. There was such intense happiness to be simply compared to a daughter figure that she did not know what to do with it. Shiro wanted to yell with joy yet such feeling scared her. The higher the highs felt; the lower the lows felt as well. Every action had an equal and opposite reaction. If she felt indescribable relief now, somehow life would make her feel indescribable pain later. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, Shiro wiped her childish tears away that had yet to leave her eyes and straightened herself out. Once she had felt that she had completely calmed herself, the young woman stepped out of her room and decided to take a wander around what was to be her new home until she figured out what he hell she was going to do.


	6. Shopping

**Shopping**

The next day, after having lunch with the captains, Shiro found herself in a very awkward position standing before the gate of where the Shinsengumi were stationed at. On her left a fidgeting and flushing young man stole quick glances at her; to her right an annoyed and brooding man, who seemed to be throwing quick glares at something over her head, crossed his arms over his chest. Both attractive men donned the blue and white haori of the Shinsengumi with their swords at their hips and a head band on their foreheads. The whole situation became all the more awkward after they stepped out of the gate and the townspeople began their trivial whispering and gossiping. Shiro hated being the center of attention and, at the moment, she was exactly that quite literally as she stood in the middle of two captains with polar opposite moods. A sigh left the young woman as she slowed a bit so that she could follow the two strangely acting humans as to not walk right next to either of them, hoping that their little outing would end sooner than later.

Souji could not help but feel irritated at the shy, bashful glances Heisuke continuously threw at Shiro. He knew the kid was smitten by the mysterious girl because she was exotic looking and the fact that they were of the same age, but the silly crush that seemed to begin at breakfast the day before was seriously pissing him off.

 _Stupid kid. I found her first._ Souji caught himself and mentally slapped himself. No; he was not doing this. He was not going to become a jealous brat toward the naïve Heisuke over the irritatingly, but intriguing, Shiro. _Not going to happen. Over my dead body._

After an half an hour of walking toward the more merchant side of town while also keeping an eye out, the two captains made their way to the tailor shop that the Shinsengumi officers frequented. Every time there was a fight with some thugs or a mission, the group would find themselves with bloodied and ripped clothing sometimes too soiled to even try to salvage. The shop owner was a middle aged woman whose hobby included gossiping and talking people into telling her gossip worthy details. But she was a kind and strong woman that was not quick to judge until she had learned one's true character.

Standing in front of the shop, Shiro could smell the cloth of the different linens and make up perspire. The voice of a woman telling an outrageous story of how the old man's son who ran the bucket shop down the street fell madly in love the newly engaged daughter of the nearby restaurant owner who seemed to shy in his presence, which must mean that she also holds affection for the man who is not her fiancé and maybe they might elope if she could not break off the engagement. Oh, it was all so _scandalous_ and _romantic_ she strained as she mischievously deemed the whole situation to be. Occasionally the voice of the woman would do what it was supposed to and offer the customer another linen to look at. Her silly gossip nearly made Shiro scoff at all of the overbearing emphasis on everything.

 _I don't know if I really want to go in here anymore. I could've just borrowed some clothes. I used to get hand-me-downs all the time._ Shiro thought with a small annoyed frown that graced her features. Kondou just _insisted_ that she had to be bought some new clothes. He said that a girl such as herself shouldn't have a boy's hand-me-downs and that it was... _inappropriate_ since they were no longer children with much awkwardness. It was almost amusing how flustered he got trying to explain it to Shiro. She held no romantic feelings for Heisuke, so it felt more like borrowing clothes from a fellow housemate from the orphanage than anything else.

As Souji and Heisuke entered the shop with Shiro lost from view behind them, the loud boisterous voice resonated. "Ah now if it isn't the adorable Toudou-kun and the ever so handsome Okita-kun! Same as usual boys?"

Shiro smirked as she sensed the uncomfortable shift the two men in front of her had from the older woman's address to them. She could feel them force smiles as the each greeted her awkwardly, but genuinely. The woman before them was in her late thirties with black hair that had a few streaks of white in it, slanted light brown eyes that had thin lines at the corners and a small frame. Though she must have been quite the beauty as a younger woman, she still held an aged attractiveness and jovial smirk.

"Oh, we aren't here for us Yoha-san." Heisuke said before the shopkeeper could go off to get them clothing. She had insisted that they call her that since she said that being called her last name made her feel old.

"Yeah, not today Yoha-san. We're here babysitting while she gets fitted for clothing." Souji grinned roguishly earning some sighs, he knew that he would receive, from both younger and older female customers in the shop. But his confident heart-eye inducing look was cut short when he felt a sharp tug on he back of his collar. Fighting from falling unceremoniously backwards, Souji whipped around and pinned a hard scowl to the offender behind him.

"You are not _babysitting_ me. Got it?" Shiro corrected menacingly as she placed her hands on her hips defyingly. Souji glared at her hands wishing it were his in their place, but brushed the thought away as he crossed his own arms over his chest.

"Do you know how to think before you act? I may have to kill you next time!" Souji frowned deeply crossing his arms. If they were in a room, alone, he would not have minded her pulling on his clothing... to get them off him, but he knew that was not going to happen so again he threw out the desire.

"Please. Threaten me all you want you old coot! It doesn't work on me."

Shiro knew that she did not have to pull on his collar to get his attention, but the look the stupid human women were bestowing him and the fact that he was being flirtatious in the first place pissed her off. She could feel their cold stares on her for taking Souji's away from them, so she sent them a quick small glare in their direction that made a chill travel down their spine and hurry to shuffle away to a different part of the shop. A voice in the back of her head snickered, _Jealous much?_

 _I am_ not _jealous. He's a flirt and they're just stupid for falling for it and it was annoying._

Heisuke looked between Yoha, Souji and Shiro with panic written on his face. He knew that the two were going to start hurling insults at each other... once again. Whenever one saw them together they looked like wolves about to rip each other's throats out and he did not want to start a commotion in the middle of the store. On the other hand Yoha looked intrigued as she craned her neck to try to get a glimpse of the strong, yet feminine voice that challenged Okita, but the tall young man was blocking the new customer completely from her sight.

"Okita-kun you sure did find yourself a feisty one! Be sure not to let this one go." Yoha smirked as she saw Souji stiffen and whip around dropping his arms to his side with wide eyes and very faint, but nevertheless present, blush. She was hoping that he would move in a way that allowed her to see the third member, but she sighed when she was still hidden behind his form.

"Yoha-san you have it all sorts of wrong here!" Souji shook his head, a little bit more flustered than he had hoped. But the woman's eyes twinkled after her sigh and he knew that no matter how much he said otherwise she would not hear it.

Heisuke felt a bit awkward and miffed that Souji was automatically paired with Shiro. _She sounds like Kondo-san. I don't understand how they think they get along. These fight all the time!_

Without thinking, Heisuke gently grabbed Shiro's arm, surprising her since she had forgotten that he was standing there, and pulled her closer to him and into view. And with a cheerful smile he introduced the two women, a little more overbearingly than he intended, "Yoha-san, this is Akayuki Shiro. We're getting new clothes for her. Akayuki-san this is Inui Yoha-san who owns the shop."

Yoha looked the girl over and deemed that she had a nice physique, though her clothing was very odd, but could not quite see her hair and face with the hood that she used to cover her head completely. Her eyes flickered to the taller man to see his reaction of seeing Heisuke hold onto the girl and pull her away from him. A small smile traced her lips as she saw Souji tense slightly before an annoyed look settled in his eyes though his face was placid. All of the girls in the city would cry if they came to find out that their heart-throb idol had his attention caught by a single young woman.

 _Oh my Okita-kun. Someone seems a bit jealous!_

Shiro discreetly pulled her arm from Heisuke, since the touch made her feel slightly uncomfortable, earning a small frown from him that she did not see before he hid it with a smile. But none of it escaped the shopkeeper's trained wise watch though.

 _So she's fine yanking at Okita-kun, but Toudou-kun's touch makes her feel ill-at-ease. Interesting._

"I know what I want so you don't have to bother selling me anything. I don't need anything fancy or gaudy, just something simple, plain and cheap. Also just give me whatever is Heisuke's size since we're the same height." Shiro said as politely as she could muster but with firm bluntness in her voice. Heisuke blushed faintly with a proud smile at being referred to by the pretty girl before him.

"Oi! Will it kill you to be a little nicer?" Souji reprimanded, crossing his arms over his chest once again. And for good measure he added, "Idiot."

"Being flirty and being polite are two different things... idiot." Shiro almost snarled back peeved at the captain's audacity. Souji almost flinched because he knew he had been openly flirtatious, though it confused him as to why he should feel guilty. He had done so out of habit so that when he needed to get gossip and information out of ladies, they more easily spoke to him. There was nothing for him to feel ashamed of.

The older woman regarded the younger one carefully. She liked the way she carried herself, not meek at all and prideful, though stubborn and hot-tempered. She stood as Souji's equal. Even though is seemed like they did not get along at all, her trained eyes could see the undeniable chemistry between them. She did feel slightly bad for Heisuke since it was obvious the young man was smitten by her, but it was also obvious that Shiro paid no true mind to him. The woman broke out into a grin making Shiro shift uneasily and suspiciously.

"Alright then! Follow me dear. I have to do measurements since, even though you and Toudou-kun are the same height, your… shaping is different." Yoha turned around and began walking way with a rambunctious laugh as the jaws of the two men dropped slightly and Heisuke's cheeks flamed red. Shiro followed the woman with a suspicious and incredulous look since she did not catch the speechless looks on the two Shinsengumi officers who followed after a delayed reaction.

Leading them to a room on the second floor of the shop, Yoha ushered Shiro into the room before blocking the doorway from the two men. "Sorry boys, but you aren't allowed in here unless Akayuki-san says it's alright for you to see her undress. So just sit out here like good kids!"

Again their jaws dropped as the door was shut in their face and another exuberant laughter from Yoha was heard from the other side. Shiro blushed and tensed at Yoha's comment, but brushed it off as she stood inside looking at the room for a moment. There was a low table in the middle with pins, measuring cloths, ink, paper, and brushes. On the far side was a shoji screen with a beautiful painting of a geisha on the paper screen. To one side was a large window while the opposite wall held another low table that had an unlit lamp, make up, and brushes neatly placed on it.

"I also get ladies and geishas prettied up for events." Yoha smiled as she watched the young woman observe the room. A simple nod came from Shiro as she turned around and waited for instructions. "Now Akayuki-san. I need you to undress."

Shiro sputtered loudly with complete shock written across her face. "You need me to what?!"

"Undress?" The shopkeeper repeated with a quirk of her eyebrow. _She's still innocent? Ha, I see. And here I thought the rumored Sex God Okita had been smitten by her because she might had given him quite a performance in bed, but I was wrong. Even more interesting, eh?_

"Why?" Shiro questioned nervously as she leaned back seeing Yoha regard her mentally before smirking. She was not accustomed to her cool being thrown off but, though she hated to admit it, she still had shy innocence.

"I can't take proper measurements if you have all of that extra clothing on. Now take your clothing off!" Yoha made sure to say the last bit a little loudly, knowing the two men outside the room were listening. And just as she predicted the two officers who were now sitting let their heads snap up to look at the door with bewilderment and concupiscent curiosity. Souji shifted discreetly with his pulse quickened at the prospect of Shiro striping on the other side of the thin wooden door. Quickly the older man looked away and plastered a disinterested look on his face when Heisuke flicked his eye toward him wearily.

 _Damn it Yoha-san! I know you're doing this on purpose!_

Shiro reluctantly began to strip her clothing. Just as her hood came off a gasp escaped the older woman. Slowly, the young youkai lifted her head to look at Yoha only to be surprised with a look of awe on her face. Yoha quickly recovered and let a knowing smirk replace her former expression as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. The young lady before her was, though somewhat guarded, very beautiful with her fine features and had an exotic color scheme.

"Oh my! It's a good thing you wear a hood because there would be a chaos of men vying for your attention! Any man would want such an exotic and pretty looking girl in their arms and bed!" Yoha again spoke loudly to ensure that Heisuke and Souji heard clearly. She snickered as Shiro lightly blushed and scowled at the older woman before continuing to remove clothing.

Souji felt that ugly, irritating feeling boil in his veins again as he heard the first part of the owner's praise, especially as Heisuke had frowned with a red stain on his cheeks. But as the second part of her praise was spoken, the captain of the First Division could not help but sigh inaudibly. _You have no idea._

"You're a noisy woman." Shiro said gruffly as crossed her arms over he chest, mainly to cover herself even if a little bit. She stood there in the middle of the room in nothing but underwear and socks and glare on her delicate features. She wore nothing overly revealing as far as underwear went; a simple sports bra and some simple panties.

"Haha! Oh don't be shy! My, my. Those are some interesting articles of clothing you have on. What are they? They sort of look like under wrappings." Yoha snickered before placing a hand on her chin and inspected what Shiro had decided to keep on with a professional mindset. Both articles were black, so they vastly contrasted the young woman's milky skin. Shiro fought the urge to cover herself even more by tensing her arms in their crossed position as the older woman neared her and began to circle her inspecting the cloth intently with an experienced eye.

"It's called 'underwear' and it's meant to be worn under your clothes to cover your privates. Now will you hurry up and just measure so that I can get some clothes and leave?!" Shiro felt her patience run extremely thin. She knew that Yoha was a good woman , but her overbearing personality made her want nothing more than to leave. Yoha giggled before letting out a "Hai, hai" and began to measure the girl. She had quite the temper!

"Wow. Your waist is small and you have ample breasts and hips without being too curvy. I'm actually quite jealous of your lovely skin too. Not a single mark!" Yoha rambled loudly wondering with great amusement if her two escorts would walk her home with some discomfort afterwards.

Souji cursed the lovable, but devious tailor. This was going to be the death of him at some point. He wanted to confirm with his own eyes and hands the curves she had described, the waist, breasts and hips she had mentioned, the 'lovely skin' she envied. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his lower regions, Souji squashed the burning desire to get acquainted with the exotic creature within the other room. Looking over to Heisuke, he could clearly see the flushing unconstrained, curious lust in the younger man's face. The boiling feeling returned unwelcome again. Just as he felt himself about to smack the younger of the two, the door opened abruptly as the two ladies came into sight. He looked over and his breath caught in his throat as the first time he met her. Her hood was not covering her head, nothing shielding her from his hungry eyes. Her pure white hair framed her small face perfectly. Her downcast eyes, furrowed brows and faint blush made her seem so endearing.

 _She'd be adorable if she acted more shy like that more often, though that really wouldn't suit her personality._ Souji suddenly mentally choked after his previous thought. _Did I really just use the fucking term 'adorable' to describe this idiot? Ugh, what the hell?!_

Souji quickly stood up dispelling his unsettling thoughts, pulling a slightly dumbstruck Heisuke up with him. "We ought to make this quick so that we can dump you back at Headquarters and continue patrolling," Souji impatiently heaved trying to look at anything, but Shiro. Yoha muffled a chuckle at Souji's harsh words that covered up his embarrassment and Heisuke's completely awestruck and flushed expression. Though the two of them had polar opposite reactions, they were both extremely easy to read. The older woman looked to her side to see the white-haired beauty look up with annoyance gracing her features.

The said person gritted her teeth and brushed passed him, ensuring that she bumped into him, before sarcastically retorting back, "Oh yes! Because I just _love_ shopping with two idiots!"

"Hey!" Heisuke snapped out of his trance and whined. "Souji's the one trying to pick a fight with you, not me!"

"You and this blockhead are two different types of stupid." Shiro explained tersely as she continued down the hall, now with Souji, Heisuke and finally Yoha trailing behind her. Souji frowned at Heisuke before turning his attention back to Shiro. Her hair was long. It was wavy up until the ends where it curled in an unruly way.

 _I bet it's soft too. Actually, no, stop wondering._ Souji sighed as they neared the stairs and Shiro pulled her hood up over her hair and head again. As Shiro sped down the stairs to the shop, Heisuke hastened his own speed so that he could trail closely behind her and attempt to entice a conversation from her. Souji felt his strides unknowingly lengthen before he felt the presence of the witty shopkeeper behind him. She stopped him at the top of the stairs while the other two continued downstairs.

"You know exactly what I want to talk to you about, Okita-kun." Yoha had stealthily made her way next to Souji as soon as she noticed he was about to speed to Shiro's side as well.

"I have no idea what you might be implying, my dear Yoha-san." Souji tried to persuade sweetly with a faux smile, hoping that the older woman wouldn't continue.

"Oh I guess I will just have to explain then! Souji, you may deny it now, but you have an irrevocable attraction to that girl. I know that you haven't had her in bed, because she's obviously still innocent. For you to be interested in a girl is a feat within itself already, but to know that you of all people show attraction for her without already being intimate is just something else!" Yoha explained softly with a grin on her face as she noted the unsettled look in the young man's eyes.

"Yoha-san! Please stop! I don't feel any attraction towards her because in all honesty that girl only attracts trouble."

"And trouble is exactly what you tend to be! I mean young Toudou-kun already seems to be… infatuated with her." Yoha meticulously stated carefully watching how the emotion in Souji's eyes went from embarrassed to annoyed in a flash.

Shiro, too preoccupied trying to make sense of Heisuke's quick words and the gossiping people in the shop could not make out the conversation that had taken place behind her upstairs. She blew air at her bangs in annoyance. She wanted to be back at the Shinsengumi Headquarters already or maybe take a small walk through the forest that surrounded the area. There were to many people around and it made her feel uncomfortable.

Not only that but she felt someone observing her once they had reentered the main shop downstairs. Whoever they were, they smelled of a female demon. There had been many other nonhuman creatures hiding among the crowds, but this one seemed stronger than the ones that just wanted to make it through in a city of humans.

 _They don't seem threatening, but it feels really fucking irksome to have them here watching me._

Just then Yoha pulled Shiro from her thoughts by placing a bundle of a few kimonos in front of her to take. Shiro looked up at the woman and nodded in respect.

"Thanks," Shiro grabbed the bundle from the older woman who smiled sincerely.

"It's nothing dear. There's only a few here now, but feel free to come get some more later. Of course they will cost you some of your time and a chat over some tea." Yoha smiled mischievously which made Shiro roll her eyes though it did seem a nice idea.

The shop owner bid them good bye as the three left the shop. The presence of the oni followed them at a distance where the humans men would not have noticed even with their keener awareness. Shiro grimaced. She had to get away from the two young men who were currently in having their own conversation about their patrol.

"Akayuki-san! Let me carry your package until we get to headquarters!" Heisuke said loudly making Shiro jump slightly. He was nice, but obviously unaccustomed to speaking to women.

"Heisuke you're supposed to be gentlemanly to delicate, feminine women." Souji reprimanded while shaking his head mockingly.

"Put a sock in it Souji!" Shiro huffed. But when the two men looked at her confused at her from the expression she sighed deeply and turned on her heels. "Forget it! And no thanks Heisuke. We can split up now. I don't need your help getting back."

Souji and Heisuke looked at each other with even more confusion before they turned back to the woman walking away from them.

"That's not an option, runt! We're your babysitters and we _are_ going to walk you back to headquarters whether you like it or not."

"Yeah! Shiro-san we can't just let you walk around unattended, especially since its starting to get darker! It's not safe for girls after dark!"

Shiro groaned annoyed.

 _I can take care of myself damn it! They probably think that even though I'm not human, I'm just some weak girl._

"I'm going back on my own whether you like it or not!" Shiro raised her voice as she spun around to pin a glare at the two insistent men. They were frozen in shock as the young woman eyed them one last time before disappearing in the crowd. In the couple weeks that she had been with the Shinsengumi, Shiro had never actually somewhat angrily reprimanded them like she had just done.

Finally shaking himself out, Souji cursed under his breath. She had completely disappeared from their view.

 _She's quick._

"Damn it! Souji we need to go after her! It's not safe for her to be roaming around alone! What if she gets lost? Or worse?!" Heisuke began to panic slightly.

"Heisuke!" Souji reprimanded harshly before speaking a bit more calmly. "Calm down already! She's probably fine! That runt can't be so stupid as to get herself into too much trouble."

Though Souji calmed Heisuke, he himself felt restless within his head while his eyes unconsciously searched the crowd of people for the red hood that covered Shiro's head. He had tried to reassure himself more than Heisuke, but it wasn't working very well.

Heisuke exhaled deeply before forcing a smile a saying as cheerfully as he could, "You're right Souji. We should have more faith in Akayuki-san. I guess we should start with our patrol since we won't get anything done just standing here!"

With that Souji nodded silently and turned on his heels so that they could be on their way.


	7. New Ally

**New Ally**

Shiro having weaved through the crowd made her way to a less crowded part of the town where less lights lined the alley ways. The demon was still following her at a distance. It made it obvious that the stranger did not want a confrontation. Finally, Shiro had walked to a bridge which was eerily quiet and only illuminated by the waxing moon up in the sky. Coming to a stop on the bridge, Shiro decided to stop playing games with her pursuer.

"We both know that you've been watching me since we were in the shop. What the hell do you want?"

"Nee, you don't have to be so offensive towards me! You know I mean no harm. Of course I'm going to observe you since there aren't many youkai that are as strong as you. I was just doing a cautious observation of you." A soft feminine voice resonated. Shiro turned around to be greeted by the sight of a girl about the same age as herself though a bit shorter. She had redish brown eyes and long, straight brown hair that was tied in multiple spots. The yellow and green kimono she wore seemed to be of good material which meant that she was from a wealthy family.

"Fair enough, I guess. So who are you?" Shiro said after contemplating what the young woman, with a slight smell of human blood, explained.

"I am Sen of the Tobu no Toshi. As you can already tell I'm a demon with pure oni blood and human blood coursing through me. I am from one of the ruling families in the youkai world." Sen bowed respectfully before eyeing Shiro expectantly. Half expecting her to sneer at her for having human blood and half expecting her to introduce herself.

Shiro sighed and then proceeded to start her own introduction. " Akayuki Shiro. Ookami youkai of some sort. I'm not from this era and I don't know anything about my ancestry."

"Wow. An ookami youkai. They're far and few in between nowadays. There's only one major family left from what I know. You're also wearing strange clothing. Can I see what you look like?" The oni said excitedly as she brought a hand to her chin and thought aloud animatedly.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow. "Give me a reason to trust you. Maybe then I'll think about it."

"From what I can tell you don't trust anyone anyways. So I'll just put it frankly. It's better for us female demons to stick together, because you know very well that life is _not_ kind. Plus that ookami youkai family I spoke of has too much power and is planning on using the chaos with the humans to raise to more power in Japan. The other ruling families that aren't allies of them and the weak are in danger, so seeing what you look like will let me know from which ookami tribe or ancestry you hail from. I don't trust you right now. "

Sen dropped the formalities that she had been always taught to have as she put gave it to the strange youkai straight. A silence ensued between the two tense women. After some thought, Shiro decided to give this girl a chance. She liked how straight forward she had been; no fluff.

 _If she does anything to cross me I can simply beat the shit out of her._

"Fine. I've decided that I'll trust you. Cross me though and I'll beat you up so badly that you'll end up crippled in the next life."

Shiro crossed her arms defiantly, but Sen smiled broadly throwing her off a bit.

"Great! Let's become friends then! _Now_ can I see your face now?" Sen beamed. She figured that they girl in front of her was not from that dangerous tribe, so she knew that friendship could be in the question. Her first friend actually. It sounded nice. She had never had friends since she was the daughter of a noble oni family and considered a "dirty blooded" oni due to her grandmother being human. Shiro seemed to not mind that which was a pleasant surprise.

Shiro sighed deeply and removed her hood. The moon was now out so her long white hair seemed to glow as well as her crimson eyes. Her pupils widened so that she could take in as much light as possible. Sen gasped.

"You-you're a Junketsu Ookami! I thought your kind was eradicated nearly a thousand years ago. You must be one the last ones in existence since they cannot leave the island, but how?" Sen stared at Shiro baffled as Shiro looked at Sen confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You know what? It's gotten dark and I need to head back before the idiots don't start unnecessarily worrying." Shiro shifted uncomfortably as she looked up at the moon.

"Akayuki Shiro. You are a descendant of Raiju. But nonetheless, you're right. It's late and we'll both worry people back.. home. We'll be able to find each other without trouble since we kind of stick out like sore thumbs in this city of weaker demons and humans. We can continue our little talk about this later whenever you want to okay? I'm staying at a lodging along this river."

Sen flashed Shiro a smile before turning on her heels and disappearing into the darkness. The ookami youkai stood on the bridge for a while longer as she stared at the moon as if it would give her answers. What the hell did any of it mean? She couldn't tell but what she did know was that she was going to get an earful when she got back to the compound. As she stared at the moon she made another realization.

 _It's going to be a full moon in about a week or so. My luck._

A long sigh escaped her lips and with inhuman speed got the the gate of the Shinsengumi headquarters. Quietly she slipped through the gate and make her way to her room, but from where she was she could hear the captains noisily bicker and fret over her whereabouts and safety.

 _For the love of god, why do men think that women are fragile and incapable! Must I beat them up for them to see that I'm not a porcelain doll?!_

Shiro complained to herself as she walked to the room that they were all agitated in, but secretly she could feel the warm feeling of being cared for deep down. It was strange, yet nice to know that they worried about whether or not she was safe.

Standing in front of the door Shiro inhaled deeply to ready herself for the chaos that was on the other side of the door. Just as she reached for the door to slide it open, the door flew open with such force that it creaked dangerously as if it was about to break. Wide emerald green eyes met wide crimson eyes. The silence from Souji made the men within the room hush and attempt to look over his shoulder.

"And where the hell have you been?" Toshizo irritably asked. He had to deal with the frantic men who acted like a bunch of headless chickens when they came to realize that it was late and Shiro had yet to return.

"I got caught up talking to someone. I'm fine. Quit acting stupid guys." Shiro said flatly as she tried to look around Souji rather than at his face. He had been looking at her intensely as soon as he had opened the door and it was starting to make her feel conscious of herself.

Souji had been oddly worried about her, though he had not said a word in the previous chaos. He stared at her seeing if he could assess whether she was actual okay or if she was lying to them. She was still barren as every in her mannerisms, but at least that was a good sign. He was going to being chewing her out for not listening to him earlier and just leaving when he felt a nudge to the side.

Heisuke slipped past Souji and flung his arms around Shiro which made her stiffen at the close proximity. Souji felt himself tense as well.

"We were so worried about you Akayuki-san! Are you sure you're alright?" Heisuke pulled Shiro back by the shoulders as he inspected her face.

"Get the hell off of me! What the hell do you think I am?! I'm not a damn doll! Don't treat me like I'm weak, little girl. I said I was fine and I am so back off!" Shiro pushed Heisuke away and turned her head indignantly. Suddenly being hugged freaked her out as being that close to someone did not bring good memories. "I'm going to bed."

With that Shiro walked off from a very hurt Heisuke and some baffled Shinsengumi officers. Souji, though he didn't like what he done, patted one of Heisuke's slumped shoulder in consolation. The young man looked to the other and forced a smile.

Shiro slumped her shoulders as she stood in front of her room. She knew that Heisuke wasn't a bad person, but she hated being touched. The past interactions she had had with humans were unpleasant and most left her scarred with constant nightmares. She knew not all humans were malicious, because of that human man that had saved her from her darkest of hellish moments in life multiple times.

Shiro felt a twinge of pain shoot through her heart as she remembered the excruciating pain she felt and how she wished to die years ago. She remembered the empty white room with a single mattress and toilet that had become her first memories after waking up a second time. The men in white surrounding here and whispering about what experiment to do next or whether they should repeat one but with more power or time. She remembered how her mind was on the verge of shattering when he bursted through her cell and the look on his face showed pain even though she was the one imprisoned.

 _"_ _I'm so sorry you had to go through this." He had quietly sobbed out as the young man held her tightly, his wet cheek pressing against the side of small her face as she looked up at the white ceiling she had been tortured under for five years blankly. Tears trickling down her stoic face._

Shaking her head vigorously the reminiscing youkai turned looked up at the moon once more. It would be a full moon soon she lethargically remembered. She would have to spend that night away from the compound since she was now at the age where, with the heightened sensations due to the moon, she'd either become very arouse or aggressive. She didn't want to find out who she would take either out on.

A long, deep sigh escaped Shiro's mouth before she turned around and finally entered her room. Rest was much needed after such a long day.


	8. Harsh Heat

**Harsh Heat**

The Shinsengumi officers ate their dinner in a sort of heavy silence since it had been unnaturally quite the past week. Things had been tense since the young woman's outburst, but then suddenly Shiro had venomously warned them to not get near her the whole day the previous day. She wasn't present for neither breakfast or lunch which was strange knowing how much Shiro ate. When they decided to risk getting her for dinner they came to realize that she wasn't in her room. They had no idea when she had left or to where. Souji frowned deeply as he thought back to what the letter with neat feminine writing had said:

" _Guys,_

 _I'm going to be out. Don't worry about me. Don't unnecessarily go looking for me. I'll be back by tomorrow morning._

 _Akayuki Shiro"_

She wrote not to worry about her, but it only made it worse. Not to mention that Heisuke was completely depressed now because he believed that Shiro was acting distant because of him. Heisuke, being the youngest, was usually the one to lighten up the mood around headquarters, but with him down the whole place was growing mushrooms. Plus Isami was also put down as well since he was excited about Shiro opening up to them only to have her close back up. It was a depressing black hole in the headquarters having the two most optimistic and moral boosting people in the Shinsengumi down in the dumps.

 _That damn woman made the whole place a mess._

Souji shook his head and let out another sigh. If Shiro kept acting distant then the days were going to become very long. But there was nothing that they could actually do without knowing the reason. He looked up at the full moon hoping that it would answer all the questions he had, but only silence loomed over him. Heaving maybe the fiftieth sigh that day, he entered his room so that he could fall into a restless sleep.

Shiro on the other hand sat cross-legged very agitatedly in front of Sen who sat quietly with a cup of tea in her hands in the room that the oni was staying at. They had run into each other a few times and spoken since their initial meeting, so they had started to become more comfortable in the other's presence. The two currently stared at each other tensely as they waited for the other to speak. When Shiro had entered the room she threw her strange, short hooded jacket on the floor and plopped on the floor ruffling her black kimono. Sen heaved a large sigh before placing her cup in front of her and broke the silence. Shiro had been in her room all day pacing back and forth before sitting down heavily and then standing up again to pace some more. She was going in circles which amused Sen a bit, but when Shiro decided to stay seated the entertainment was gone.

"I know that you're having a hard time right now being a full moon and being in heat and all, but honestly Shiro if you have something to say just spit it out."

"Shut the fuck up, Sen. I don't know if I'm feeling horny or violent. This has never hit me so hard before" Shiro snarled. She wanted to sleep, but there was a sort of restlessness within her that made her want to run and scream at the same time. It was miserable, but at least she wasn't alone like she had been in the past since she had turned fifteen. At first being in heat was awkward for her the day before especially around her first love, but they were not together during the night when it was strongest so she would usually just get a restless night of sleep. It had never been… this _intense_ before though.

"That's quite the combo you've got there. Why didn't you just lock yourself up in your room where you're staying?" Sen asked with a smirk and tilt of her head.

"I said shut up." Shiro growled not liking the look on the other young woman's face. There was no way that she was going to be able to stay put at the compound… especially since _he_ had such a delicious and enticing scent.

"Don't tell me it's because you're attracted to someone there?" Sen grinned broadly.

"Of course not!" Shiro shouted out of frustration as her face flushed slightly. Maybe she _was_ just a little attracted to him. But it was nothing to start giggling like a little school girl about. She refused. It was just because of how he smelled, and probably also his perfect physique, and just maybe because of his pull-worthy chestnut hair that looked so soft, and oh those piercing emerald eyes that would look at here with such intensity.

 _Fuck! Stop that shit right now! Calm down Shiro, you got this. He's a flirtatious, annoying, conceited bastard. Nothing else!_

"Hai, hai. Fine, I'll believe you for now. But hey tomorrow can I go to your place? I mean you had two handsome men at your side when we first met, and I thought that was just _too_ interesting." She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly with a laugh that made Shiro huff. She felt slightly annoyed that Sen had called Souji handsome.

 _I saw him first._

Quickly dismissing the silly thought, Shiro sighed heavily. "Souji and Heisuke are just two of the eight idiots I live with."

"Souji? Heisuke? So you're on a first name basis already?!" Sen said with a slight blush on her face. Though she teased Shiro, she herself had very limited interactions with men being that she was the sole daughter of one of the main oni families. Plus her having human blood course through her veins made her a nuisance to both humans and oni alike. The only one that had been at her side was Kimigiku, a beautiful oni who was part of a shinobi clan that served her family for generations. But sometimes Sen-hime would as herself if Kimigiku wanted to stay by the side of tainted blooded oni such as herself or if it was just out of duty.

"Don't read too much into it, idiot." Shiro groaned tiredly taking Sen from her lonely thoughts. Shiro just wanted to sleep. Knowing that rest wasn't going to happen though, Shiro stood up and made her way to the opened window and looked at the full moon.

"Are you going to go run around a bit to try to wear yourself out a bit? Just make sure to not get caught and to come back before dawn." Sen asked nonchalantly as she picked up her tea cup again and took a quick sip from it. From the corner of her eye she could see Shiro nod her head before placing a foot on the window sill and disappearing into the night.

It was going to be a long night for her new friend so Sen placed her empty cup on a tray and pulled out another futon before moving to her own futon to get some rest. Kimigiku entered the room silently, her long black hair swaying behind her and her purple eyes illuminating from the moonlight. She smiled at the young oni ojou-sama and picked up the tray.

Sen smiled back at her servant and bodyguard, and nodded for her to leave. She was going to need to get some sleep so that she could help an exhausted Shiro the next morning. Plus she wanted to look well rested to meet the ookami youkai's human friends. She was excited to formally meet human men.


	9. Return

**Return**

The next morning had been tense. There was still no sign of Shiro at breakfast when the men came together to eat.

"Hm. I hope Shiro-chan is alright." Shinpachi thought aloud crossing his arms and closing his eyes as they finished their meal. He had said what each and everyone of them had been thinking to themselves.

"She'll be fine. Akayuki-san will get mad at us again if we fret too much about her again." Hajime said cooly as he sipped from his tea. Heisuke's shoulders slumped further at the reminder of how Shiro had lashed out at him. Souji sighed heavily at Hajime's lack of tact with the situation.

Sano shook his head and lightly reprimanded, "Saitou-san you need to learn to be a little more conscious of other people."

Hajime blushed slightly as he realized that his comment had created a dark, depressing aura around Heisuke. "Forgive me for my tactless comment."

"Don't worry Hajime, Heisuke. It'll be fine. Remember that Akayuki-san must still be under a lot of stress being in an unknown place with a bunch of men." Isami said trying to reassure the guys. He also hoped that the young woman was also alright, but Hajime was right and he did not want to upset the youkai further.

Just then, one of their men came up to the door and bowed hurriedly. " Forgive me for intruding on your breakfast, but there is a woman outside with Akayuki-san. She seems to be weak for some reason. We just let them in."

The group suddenly looked at each other alarmed and rushed out the door to the courtyard by the entrance. When they got there their hearts dropped a little as they watched a girl about the same age with brown hair support a lethargic Shiro.

 _Please don't be badly hurt. Please._

Souji was about to run over to help carry the semiconscious girl to her room when something unexpected happened.

"Shiro you're freaking heavy! Walk on your own for god's sake!" The girl complained with a pout.

"My bad you got a full night of sleep while I couldn't sleep a damn wink! Shut the hell up and get me to my room!" Shiro snapped back rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. Her hood slightly ruffled.

"You're welcome Shiro." Sen retorted sarcastically before letting go of Shiro's arm letting her friend fall over unceremoniously to the ground.

"What the hell Sen?! You know what - whatever! I'll just sleep right here on the floor." Shiro pouted while crossing her arms and curling herself up on the floor. Sen sighed deeply before smirking and placing her fists on her hips.

"Honestly, I feel bad for whoever decides to marry you." Sen teased with a grin on her face that made some of the men's heart flutter slightly. Souji paid no attention to the other girl, though, as he started to walk up to Shiro.

"Thanks for dropping this sack of rocks here." Souji said smoothly to the stranger making her blush slightly at the sudden handsome face.

"Haha. It was no trouble at all! I just like making it a bit difficult for her." Sen smiled politely regaining her composure. She then noted that he had been one of the men by her side when first met Shiro. This man was very handsome, but he seemed a bit too roguish for her tastes.

"Who the hell are you calling a sack of rocks? For your information I haven't slept all night and would like to sleep. So shut _the fuck_ up." Shiro snarled as she pinned Souji with a glare. Souji sighed and shook his head lightly.

 _At least she's not injured. That would've been horri-… a pain in the ass to deal with._

Souji bent down and gingerly picked the exhausted youkai in his arms making her squeak and her hood fall from her head. Her friend had called her heavy, but in reality she was extremely light. She was like air in his arms.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Shiro nearly yelled in Souji's ear as she clutched onto his top. His chest was hard yet warm and soft. It was very inviting but she felt awkward being held in such a gentle manner. Sen giggled into her hand as she witnessed the handsome man carry Shiro like a princess.

"I'm going to dump you in your room so that you can stop complaining about being tired. You're annoying." Souji exhaled exaggeratedly. He liked holding her too in all honesty, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that out loud. It was odd holding her in a kimono, since the last time such a situation happened she was wearing her 'school uniform' as she had called it.

Heisuke frowned. Why did she let Souij carry her, yet Shiro freaked out when he embraced her out of worry? Why was Souji going out of his way to carry her to her room? He thought back to what Kondo-san and Yoha-san had said about a week ago about them getting along. Maybe they were attracted to each other without them actually realizing it? Heisuke felt a small stabbing sensation in his chest.

 _No. I won't believe it. That's impossible anyways since they seem to really dislike each other. This just means that they don't completely hate each other. Yeah, that's it!_

Sen watched they're interaction and laughed to herself again. She wished to have a close relationship to someone like that. Her smile faltered slightly. In the corner of her eye she watched the other men; while most of them snickered, one of them seemed to be frowning slightly before hiding hurt in his eyes with a forced smile.

 _He likes Shiro? Ah. This must be painful to watch then. I wonder what his name is? I remember seeing him with Shiro that day I first met her too._

Souji turned on his heel and carried a cursing young woman in his arms all the way to her room. Shiro pouted in his arms and wanted to get him to let her down, but exhaustion was getting the better of her. She clutched his clothes tighter in her fists as her head lulled to the side onto his chest. Closing her eyes she listened to his heart and breathing. His scent was intoxicating. It was also so soothing to tired mind.

 _I remember this feeling. He must've carried me like this the first time we met._

Then she drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

Half way there she had quieted down, which at first irked Souji slightly. Was she actually hurt? Looking down he held his breath. Shiro had fallen asleep in his arms. It seemed so perfect. Her hand was curled in a small fist tugging at his top right above his heart, her long lashes fluttered slightly, her chest rose and fell in a consistent rhythm, and her long hair swayed as he walked. He didn't want to make it to her room just yet, so that he could relish in the feeling of this infuriatingly enchanting young woman in his arms, but before he knew it he was standing in front of her room. He stood there for a moment before he opened the sliding door with his foot. Slowly, Souji walked to the edge of the futon and knelt down to place the sleeping woman on it. He tried to lay her down comfortably, but she wouldn't let go of his shirt.

 _It's like you're asking me to just stay here and sleep right next to you._

Souji felt conflicted. He wanted to stay by her side just a little longer, but knew that it was a very bad idea. Either he would do something very stupid and Shiro would kill him, or she would wake up with him by her side and she would still kill him. It was a lose-lose situation for him unless he unclenched her hand and left the room quietly without waking her.

"Come on. I need you to let go. I can't stay here." Souji whispered gently hoping that Shiro would somehow get the point, but also hopefully stay asleep as well. After some quiet pleading and gentle prying, Souji finally freed himself of the young woman's clutches. He straightened out his clothing as he stood up and turned towards the door. Just before leaving the room, Souji couldn't help but look back at the sleeping form one last time. He sighed. She was problematic to him.

When he made his way to the room that they usually brought guests to, he was surprised to see that the young girl from earlier was talking animatedly with the other captains.

"Well hello. Nice to see that you're getting along with everyone." Souji smoothly said as he leaned against the door frame. He always lost his cool demeanor when around Shiro, but he could act his usual suave way when she wasn't present.

"Oh! I never got the chance to introduce myself to you! My name is Sen and I just recently became friends with Shiro-chan!" Sen smiled and bowed respectfully.

"The name is Okita Souji. You must be about the same age as Shiro and Heisuke right?" Souji nodded in recognition.

"Ah, I'm a year younger, but close enough." Sen said while watching how Souji interacted with her so much differently than how he had acted with Shiro. She then, out of her peripheral view looked over at Heisuke who seemed to puff out his chest knowing that he was older and taller than someone.

 _Haha. That's kind of cute. I'll let him enjoy that even though I'm much stronger than him. Still for a human it's quite the feat to be a captain in the Shinsengumi at only nineteen years old. He must pretty strong._

Sen suddenly blushed lightly at her thoughts. She shook herself mentally before continuing her conversation with all of them. They all seemed like good men which made her happy. Shiro was surrounded by good people that, by how flustered they seemed when they got word of her not feeling well, cared for her like one of their own. It put her at ease especially knowing the grim fate many female youkai go through.


	10. Uneasy Foreshadowing

**Uneasy Foreshadowing**

By the time Shiro gained consciousness the sun seemed to be setting. She felt her stomach growl as the smell of food could be detected. She could also smell Sen's scent still at the compound.

 _I can't believe that she actually decided to stay._

Shiro fixed her kimono slightly to make herself look more presentable, took off her hoodie, and left the room to walk over to the room where the others were at. She leaned against the door frame as she watched the lot interact with each other. They seemed to like Sen which was good. It was entertaining to see how the noble girl acted a bit awkwardly amongst the group of rowdy samurai.

Sen turned to Shiro and smirked at the deja vu she felt seeing Shiro's position which was identical to Souji's when he first entered the room earlier that day. Shiro let an eyebrow shoot up questioningly at her new friend's behavior, but only got a shake of the head. She didn't feel very reassured but she brushed it off.

Isami looked up when he noticed that Sen was no longer paying attention to the group of rowdy men and smiled. Shiro had taken off her hoodie letting her completely show her face. She had started opening up to them. It made him happy to notice that.

"You all are a bunch of idiots." Shiro said aloud getting the attention of the group in the room.

"Well goood morning! We saved a big dinner just for you!" Shinpachi greeted with a big smile on his face. As boisterous as he acted at times, the hulk of a man was like a sweet, caring older brother. Shiro nodded in recognition as she felt hunger starting to poke at her. She made herself next to Sen and sat down in front of the meal set aside for her.

"Akayuki-san it's nice to see that you made such a good friend!" Isami smiled kindly at the two women sitting next to each other. Sen blushed slightly before smiling, but Shiro scoffed earning herself a sideways glare from her friend. Shiro ignored the glare and grabbed her chopsticks with much anticipation.

Just as she took a big bite, Shiro was forced to quickly swallow the extremely spicy food without getting to enjoy it. Placing her hand over her mouth the young woman felt her tongue tingle in pain. The men near her looked at her sympathetically, since they had previously gone through the same experience. They had to rinse out their food just so that they could properly taste their food. Sen quickly patted her friend's back with an amused smirk on her face.

"Souji was in charge of dinner tonight." Sano said knowing that Shiro was about to yell at whoever made the nearly inedible food. He only shrugged when Souji shot him a glare for ratting him out.

Shiro shot her head and hollered at the cook for that night. "What the hell were you thinking Souji?! I know you like your food seasoned, but this is freaking ridiculous! Are you trying to destroy my sense of taste?!"

Souji shrugged with a smirk on his face to cover his guilt. He had been losing his sense of taste lately and if the meal wasn't extremely seasoned then he felt like he was eating sand. Shiro quirked an eyebrow at him as she noticed that his haughty smirk didn't reach his eyes.

 _Something's not right here. Damn it! Because of the strong taste of seasoning I can't properly smell anything._

Shiro grumbled under her breath before gulping down the food so that she would not have time to taste any of it. Sen held in a burst of laughter as the other Captains watched Shiro in awe. She was probably the only one that they had ever seen do such a feat. Shiro then proceeded to gulp down her tea to get the spiciness out of her mouth.

 _This is it. I'm never going to be able to taste my food properly again because of this idiot._

After regaining her composure, the youkai looked over at her friend to see her trembling uncontrollably - from laughing out loud. Shiro felt a vein pop at the sight and nonchalant let her hand jab the other girl in the side earning a gasp from the men. Sen doubled over in pain and shot a deadly glare at the other female that made the room feel suddenly cold.

"Maybe you shouldn't be laughing at someone whose stronger than you… _my dear friend_." Shiro said innocently, making sure to make the last part sickly sweet.

"Stronger than me? Says who?" Sen questioned as she sat up in a dignified manner. She did enjoy a challenge when presented one since they came far and few in between.

"Oh do you need me to kick your ass to accept it?" Shiro said as she closed her eyes and sipped from her second cup of tea.

"Are you saying that you'll spar with me then? Oh, it has been such a while since I've done such a thing! Maybe I can ask Kimigiku to come referee for us!" Sen brightened up as she clapped her hands together.

"Hm. That doesn't sound too bad of an idea." Shiro contemplated as she looked down into her tea cup thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not!" Sano yelled in a panic. When the two young ladies looked up, the Shinsengumi captains looked absolutely horrified at the idea of the two girls trying to fight each other with weapons. Souji, on the other hand, felt an excited anticipation rise within him. If Shiro could fight then he wanted to witness it - or if not, then he had something he could make fun of her for.

"Little girls such as yourself should not try to play with weapons against each other." Toshizo reprimanded. This statement earned him a dejected look from Sen, but a hard glare from Shiro.

"I don't give a damn about what you silly human men have to say. If we say we're going to spar, then we will. You can go sulk in a corner for all I care!" Shiro hissed; she had forgotten how in this era women were to be fragile and if they were strong it was because they were shinobi used to seduce information out of men. She hated such an outdated way of thinking. Souji stifled a chuckle making Toshizo pin a cold glare at him before letting it go to the defying woman.

 _The nerve of this little brat!_

"Akayuki-san how about this? Can you and Sen-san wait a bit, at least to think it over, and we have a visitor coming in tomorrow." Isami asked kindly. He didn't want to see them spar either, but he wasn't going to try to tell them how to live since he was also curious of their fighting ability. At least with a couple days to think about it, maybe they could be swayed otherwise. Also he didn't want their visitor, Kashitarou Itou, to think ill of them on his first day seeing them in a while because of such a spar.

"Fine. We won't spar the first day of having your guest over, but once he's not around I'm kicking her ass whether you like it or not." Shiro huffed at having to compromise. Isami sighed but nodded nonetheless. Souji shook his head at Shiro's rough way of talking to Kondou-san.

"Kicking _my_ ass? I'm going to have to break some of your ribs then to make you see that I'm not weak!" Sen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Heisuke, who was sitting next to Sen, quickly whipped his head around look at her with wide eyes when he heard her curse. She seemed so soft spoken.

"Not if I break some of your bones first!" Shiro countered with another sip of her tea. She smirked just as the cup came to her lips to hide it since she began sense the men starting to panic further from their conversation. This was going to be too funny.

After some more chatting, Heisuke thankfully had changed the conversation, they all left to rest. Sen had left the headquarters after much persuading that she did not need an escort to return home. Shiro sighed, after seeing Sen off, and walked to her room slowly. Some muffled speaking caught her hearing though, just as she stood in front of her room. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the low whispering of some lower ranked men that stood at the entrance of the compound. She could hear them crystal clear since there was little noise in the compound or city.

"So Kashitarou-sama is coming tomorrow?" One man inquired with a reluctant sigh.

"Yes. I heard that he wanted to speak with the Commander and the Captains about something. Who knows what that could mean." The other man with a deeper raspy voice, indicating he was older, whispered.

"God that man gives me the creeps! He's a good asset for the Shinsengumi and all but… Could you imagine how Akayuki-san will feel if that guy sees her?" The former man said a little loudly earning him a harsh shush.

"You idiot! You can't say such disrespecting things loudly! He is a distinguished samurai and we cannot be rude to him." The older man scolded in a hush voice.

"But you know exactly what I mean! He has this aura about him that's like fox." The younger man refuted more quietly. The older man let out a sigh and then no more words were spoken.

Shiro shuddered at what she had learned from their conversation. She contemplated staying in her room the whole time the following day so that she wouldn't have to deal with such an ominous character. Either that or she could spend the day with Sen and Kimigiku; anything to get away from what they, even the men here, considered a creep.

Heaving a long and exhausted sigh, Shiro entered her room and to rest more since she was still tired from the night before. She, unfortunately, was only able to go into a fitful sleep.

In his own room, Souji sat on his futon with a grim frown on his face. He had heard the rumors about Kashitarou Itou. He was a cunning and skilled swordsman, yet infuriatingly effeminate and lecherous. Even though he had once tutored Heisuke, if he so as dared tried to get close to Shiro in a suspicious manner Souji was going to teach him a lesson he would not forget.

 _The man is going to learn that bad habits die hard._

With that last dark thought, Souji laid down and fell into a restless sleep.


	11. Accepted Challenge

**Accepted Challenge**

The next day Shiro found herself waking to the smell of food. She was hungry, since she hadn't properly eaten the previous day.

 _Now that I think about it… I still have to try figure out what's going on with Souji because something wasn't right. Too much spices in his food when he cooks. Either he's insane or his sense of taste is failing him._

Shiro deduced in her mind thoughtfully as she got herself ready for the day without much thought - tying her hair in a ponytail to hide her ears, putting on her red kimono. She was about to put on her hoodie but noted how nice it felt outside and decided against it. Her mind stayed on Souji and his scent as she walked to the room where they usually dined in. A new scent filled her nose as she neared the door, which put her in high alert. She had completely forgotten that the visitor was supposed to be coming that day, but neither she hadn't anticipated that he would be there from early morning.

 _Shit! I was hoping to avoid this guy._

Shiro grudgingly neared the open door and entered the room. As soon as she came into view the newcomer turned to see her and let his eyes roam far longer than what was appropriate. Souji tensed has he watched Itou observe Shiro. This woman was definitely a sight to behold especially with her face and hair in full view.

Shiro nodded in acknowledgement and made her way over next to Souij so that she could sit the farthest possible from the man. The man was effeminate and reeked of a creepiness that made the hair on her neck stand. He really was like a fox. Souji felt a sort of pride when the young woman sat next to him. It made him feel like her sitting by his side meant that she felt safest next to him though in the back of his mind he knew that she sat there because it was the farthest from the fox-like samurai.

Itou ripped his eyes from the exotic looking woman and smiled at Isami. "Kondou-san, I didn't know that you had exotic flowers here in a den full of wolves. Who is this maiden?"

Isami smiled oblivious to the lust in Kashitarou's crafty eyes. "Oh! This is Akayuki Shiro. She has been with us for a few weeks already! She didn't have anywhere to go so we took her in. She's - she's a foreigner!"

Shiro nearly scoffed since _she_ was actually the wolf amongst a bunch of human men.

Isami added sheepishly. He didn't want Itou knowing that Shiro was a youkai especially since he was quite the nosey and gossipy person. Itou rose an eyebrow noting the slight hesitation but said nothing on it. He turned to Shiro and smiled coyly at her.

"Akayuki-san this is Kashitarou Itou. He's a samurai that tutored me once!" Heisuke introduced with a boyish smile that Shiro couldn't relate with.

Shiro bowed her head only slightly and said lowly, "Nice to make your acquaintance."

Souji almost scoffed out loud since he knew perfectly well that the young woman next to him already wanted nothing to do with the samurai.

"The pleasure it all mine, little shiroi hana." Itou slyly said making the woman feel utterly grossed out. Souji nearly snarled at the man. Shinpachi and Sano also felt their tempers rise at the shameless way Itou was flirting with Shiro, after all she was like a little sister to them. Even Heisuke frowned slightly at his previous sensei's interest on his crush.

After that Itou turned to Isami and Toshizo so that they could talk business, though he would through flirtatious looks at Shiro that were far from subtle.

"Hey Souij?" Shiro whispered man next to her, who she found to the oddly more agitated than the others. Souji quirked an eyebrow at the softness of the feminine voice next to him. He looked over at her with the corner of his eye and noticed how tensed she looked. She knew that this man was someone to be weary of.

"What is it?" Souji whispered into his cup as he brought it up to his lips knowing that Shiro would hear him anyways because of her extraordinary sense of hearing.

"After I finish eating I'm leaving and going to Sen's place." Shiro whispered again, leaning a bit closer to the handsome man so that she could speak softer. Souji felt relief wash over him and let his shoulders sag with a sigh. He was glad that she wasn't going to be there all day.

"Look at you coming up with a good idea." Souji said again with a smirk. Shiro shook her head at him at his sarcasm but let a small smile grace her lips. It was faint but Souij caught her ghost of a smile in the corner of his eye and felt his breath leave him just as it had done for maybe the millionth time since the moment they met.

Shiro quickly ate her food and politely excused herself from the room. This made Heisuke and Isami frown, but made Sano, Shinpachi, and Souji loosen up. With that they were able to actually pay attention to what Itou was saying.

* * *

When Shiro returned it was dark outside and about time for dinner. She had a good time with Sen and Kimigiku, though she would never admit to it. She was ready to eat and go to sleep. As she walked through one of the courtyards though she felt a presence that irked seemingly waiting on her.

 _Shit._

Shiro cursed to herself as Kashitarou Itou came into her view. He was standing observing a large bush with pink flowers on it. Just as Shiro tried to back up an take another route to the dining room, Itou looked up making eye contact with her. Shiro had no choice but to try to go around the creep. She had grown soft and negligent, and she knew it was because she had become too comfortable being there with the Shinsengumi. She let her guard down too much and it was beginning to become problematic.

Just as she neared wearily, he spoke up to her in his coy, fox-like voice, "I wonder. What is a lovely and exotic flower of yourself doing at the Shinsengumi compound with all these… rough men?"

 _Is it me or do I get the feeling this bastard insinuating that I'm here to sleep around with this lot of idiotic humans!_

Shiro felt herself seethe at the thought. She wanted to slam this guy so badly but stopped herself by clenching her fists until they her knuckles turned white and she drew some blood from her palms. This man was apparently a distinguished samurai so if she bashed his head in then she would end up putting the Shinsengumi in a bad spot. That was not how you show gratitude to the people that took you in, even Shiro knew that much. Just as Shiro became lost in thought, Itou had neared her enough to try to reach for her. Her head snapped up and she was about to jump back, but the sound of air being cut and bushes rustling stopped her.

Souji had bared his katana at Itou, a snarl threatening to appear on his face that, for some strange reason, made Shiro feel giddy inside.

Itou looked at the end of Souji's katana to see a pink flower resting on it perfectly.

"Such a barbaric way to treat a flower." Itou observed slyly.

Souji moved the katana so that the flower and tip of his blade was right in front of Itou's face as he spoke. "Even flowers have their thorns, Itou-san."

As Itou picked up the flower Souji looked past him at Shiro who seemed untouched. "You know they're waiting on you to start dinner."

That was enough of a prompt for Shiro to walk pass the two men in a hurry to the others. Just as she passed Souji she whispered her thanks with a nod. Souji would have smiled at that, but he continued to frown deeply as he watched Itou stare at the young woman as she walked away.

"Even though she acts cordial, I can see that she has quite the feisty personality." Itou smirked as he reported his observations to Souji.

 _The bastard is insinuating that she's here to sleep around! I can't believe he can be this perverse of a creep._

"Good then. It means that she's not an easy girl." Souji gritted out as he put his blade back in its sheath.

"You seem rather protective of her, Okita-san. I wonder why." Itou continued as he twirled the flower in his hand languidly. He noted how Souji's eyes widened slightly before narrowing at him dangerously.

"We all are. She's like a younger sister to us all." Souji said matter-of-factly as he turned his back on the other samurai hoping to look as disinterested as possible and walked towards the dinning room. "We should go. Kondou-san must be waiting on us."

Itou smiled at how Souji had evaded looking at him and redirected the conversation to something else.

 _Hm. How very interesting._

With that he followed the agitated samurai to the dining hall. Once the meal was served where conversation began, though the air around Souji and Shiro was still tense. Each were frowning at their meal as they ate, until suddenly there was an uproar from Shinpachi.

"What the hell do you think you're saying?!" Shinpachi yelled as he stood up to full height. He glared harshly at Itou when Toshizo harshly scolded him. Even Hajime was frowning and glaring at the man. Souji cursed under his breath for missing whatever the lecher had said.

"Kashitarou-san even if this is beneficial to the Shinsengumi I don't think such a thing is a good idea for Shiro. She doesn't want to bring attention to herself being a foreigner, and neither do we." Isami explained calmly though his eyes shone with some discontent.

"What's going on?" Shiro spoke up after hearing her name coming up in the conversation. The men all seemed agitated, but whatever it was it would help them. They all seemed to shift uncomfortably and looked at each other with uncertainty. Souji nodded mentally at his fellow captains urging someone to speak as well since he had also missed it and the mention of Shiro's name coming up in their discussion already agitated him.

"Akayuki-san would you be willing to go undercover at a tea house to get information from the Rebels on where they are stay?" Toshizo asked Shiro gravely repeating Itou's idea with distaste. Although the girl was defiant and irritated him, Toshizo felt some respect for her brave personality and cared for her as one of his own comrades. He did not want to see harm come to her.

The air seemed to still as they waited for Shiro's response. Souji internally pleaded that the idiot would not agree to it. He knew that the last thing any of them wanted was to get her mixed in their missions and danger. Shiro thought about it hard. Lately she had been feeling as if she had been mooching off the Shinsengumi, and it didn't sit right with her. Shiro had already devising a plan in her head so that she would not bring attention to herself if she helped them. She knew that Sen and Kimigiku would have a ball giving her a make over, plus she could temporarily dye her hair so that she wouldn't stand out.

 _There's no way in hell that I'll shy away from danger._

"Fine. You're on. I can take care of myself." Shiro said resolutely with determination shining in her eyes, which caused another uproar amongst the captains. Souji felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Silence you fools!" Toshizo yelled effectively silencing the group.

"Shiro are you sure about this?" Isami inquired silently hoping that she would reconsider. There were other ways for them to get the information they needed.

"Yes. I've been here too long without doing something to help. I'm not weak. You'll find out soon enough. All I have to do is ask a favor and I'll be somewhat unrecognizable." Shiro confirmed with a sure nod of her head. Toshizo sighed. She was clever and at the moment it was help, but against everyone's personal wishes.

"This will happen sometime soon so you should be ready and sure of yourself, shiroi hana." Itou purred at the girl hoping to see her determination waver like a blade of grass in the wind. Shiro looked over at Itou who smirked smugly before shooting him a venomous glare that made him frown making him stand up with a sniff and leave the room with a stout good night.

 _I'll show these guys what I'm made of! They're probably going to fear me after my match with Sen though._

A pang of sadness went through Shiro's heart as she tried to imagine the guys looking at her with fear, but shook her head to try to get rid of the mere thought. It would be difficult, but even if she needed to she could go back to the days when she was surrounded by people who feared and rejected her, she would just have to get used to it again.


	12. Awaited Sparring

**Awaited Sparring**

A few days later Shiro woke from a nap after breakfast to the sound of birds chirping in courtyard getting the sun's warmth as spring was approaching them. She was going to get to spar for real today - the first time ever. When she was in the kendo club it wasn't like it would be fair for her to for even a fourth of her full potential against a bunch of high school guys, so she always had to completely hold back. Grabbing some cloth that was in a drawer in her dresser, Shiro put on her black sports bra and put on some fitted pants that she had gotten at Yoha's shop when she was with Sen one day. She didn't even bother to put on shoes or a proper shirt. She used to practice in a sports bra and pants all the time back in the modern era, which made her forget that the one she was currently in was not used to seeing more skin on ladies. She then sat before her katana and closed her eyes to calm herself. This thing had been the one constant her life that was positive. It made her feel stronger when she held it.

Shiro didn't know how long she had been sitting in front of her sheathed blade when Sen and Kimigiku's scent reached the compound. The young and excited youkai picked up her katana and left the room in a blur to meet her friend in one of the courtyards that the men would use to practice. When Shiro made it to the place the Shinsengumi leaders with quite a few of their men who wanted to watch the match were sitting on the stairs with Kimigiku, who was wearing a normal purple kimono opposed to the ninja garb she had seen her in before. Itou was also with them looking Sen up and down with his hand at this chin before his eyes landed on Shiro. The youkai ignored the stares and whistles of the men and kept her eyes on Sen who was also wearing fitted pants and a sleeveless top. But what caught her eye was the two short swords in either of her hands.

 _Oh this is gonna be fun._

"Proper ladies shouldn't wear such provocative clothing in a compound full of wolfish men." Itou said out loud to the two women standing in the courtyard. Souji, although enjoying the view of Shiro's flat toned stomach, felt himself anger at the idea that there were men here staring at the same thing as he was. Heisuke sat there in a deep blush as he watched both pretty ladies wear very little. Shiro had forgotten how women in the past were supposed to wrap themselves in clothing and show no skin whatsoever ever.

Sen and Shiro both looked each other in the eye before rolling their eyes.

"Who's the noisy man over there?" Sen asked as her eye looked over at Itou wearily.

"Exactly that. That's all you'll want to know about him." Shiro answered with a mocking smirk as she brought her katana over her shoulder to rest it on it.

"Ugh. Well that's sure annoying!" Sen sighed with dramatic exaggeration.

"Really fucking annoying." Shiro huffed, shaking her head in disapproval. Itou frowned slightly at their mocking comments, but the two women paid no mind to him before looking over to Kimigiku who sat with poise amongst the men with a slight smile.

"Too bad delicate flowers are easier on the eyes and ears than thorny ones," Itou reconciled before turning and leaving the scene. He left the compound with his subordinates to go to a tea house before being on their way. The other men snickered at the miffed samurai who was finally leaving the headquarters. When Kimigiku felt the annoying man's presence leave the compound she felt it was alright to begin the match.

"Rules are simple ladies: do not unsheathe your weapon, do not destroy the place, and most importantly do not kill your opponent." Kimigiku looked at both young women with an authoritative look that forced them to nod in compliance. The men began to fidget in their spot while some of the lower ranking guys watched excitedly to see to girls spar. They had never heard those kind of rules before, which seemed a little over the top.

Shiro and Sen faced each other with at least ten feet in between them and took their stances.

"Why are they so far away from each other? Don't they know how to spar?" An older man commented with a haughty shake of his head. The captains look at him with a disapproving look, but didn't counter his comment since they did not yet know the answer to that question.

Kimigiku gave the conceited human man a sharp look from the side of her eyes and said cooly, "Just watch them… if you can."

The man stiffened at the coolness of her voice. With much anticipation and dread coming from everyone around her, Kimigiku took deep breath and with a loud commanding voice, that made the men next to her jump, she spoke, "Begin!"

Everyone in the crowd anticipated for the two girls to run at each other, but were slightly disappointed when neither moved. Sen could feel the surge of energy come from Shiro as she eyed her like a predator.

"Hey you ready to get your ass beat?" Shiro sneered loudly.

"Not if I land a hit on you first!" Sen yelled with glee since she could not hide her nervous anticipation.

With that Sen moved at lightening speed much too fast for the human eye to catch, to them she simply appeared above Shiro as their sheathed swords came into contact with each other. The sound was deafening and the ground under Shiro's feet crunched. A dangerous smirk crossed Shiro's lips making the hair on Sen's and the men's necks stand. The thrill of being able to let loose a little more in a fight was electrifying. Souji felt excitement bubble within him as he watched the enchanting youkai transform into a predator.

"Too bad you're a thousand years too early to land a hit on me like that!"

After that their movement and trading blows looked like them disappearing and reappearing in different spots with a thundering sound following in a lag. The humans sat in awe as they watched the two young women spar with inhuman strength and speed. Souji was especially awed by the grace and agility that Shiro was showing. He almost felt unable to sit as he kept leaning forward.

After a couple minutes the two backed off, Sen taking a few jumps back while Shiro flipped back off her hands into a crouch, to check how their opponent was doing. Both were just barely panting as they mentally praised the other.

"Sen I can feel that you're holding back a bit. That'll turn out a stupid idea the second I feel like ending the match!" Shiro knew that if either of them went full out then the entire place would be destroyed and everyone in the vicinity would end up badly injured. But still she couldn't help but taunt her prey a little.

 _Psh she's one to talk. Shiro's definitely stronger than me. I can tell that she's holding back a lot more than I am. Damn it! What could I possibly do to get the upper hand here before she decides to actually end the match?_

Sen pondered before an idea popped in her head and a mischievous smile sprawled across her face. Shiro rose an eyebrow as she stood up shifted her stance and propelled forward with an attack geared for Sen once again. Shiro was also aware that Sen was not going all out on her either though she was not holding back as much as she herself was.

"Hey Shiro?" Sen inquired as they locked katanas.

"What could you possibly want?" Shiro growled as she threw another swing.

"Which one of those guys do you like?" Sen asked as she batted her eyes innocently while blocking with one short sword and swinging back with the other. She had remembered how she teased her about being on a first name basis with the handsome Shinsengumi captains.

Shiro's eyes widened largely before she narrowed them again with a slight blush. "What the fuck do you mean? I don't like any of them like that! This is hardly the time for that shit anyways!"

Thankfully for Shiro their conversation could not be heard by anyone other than Kimigiku who had to cover her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. The men could tell that they were talking, but nothing else could be deciphered. Souji began to feel antsy as his trained eyes notice that, whatever Sen was saying, Shiro was starting lose focus. He did not want her to get hurt.

"Shiro, I know that you want him. You just want to press yourself up to him and taste his skin as you sink your teeth into his smooth skin an make him yours." Sen continued hoping that this push would make Shiro slip before her poker face faltered and she turned bright red from her own embarrassing words.

Suddenly Shiro imagined sitting on a man's lap facing him and doing exactly that. Their bare skin flush against each other as he nipped at her lips teasingly. She could imagine him tilt his head and letting out a heady groan as he pulled her closer to his frame with his strong arms almost as if he was trying to melt them together. Grinding together with pants and growls. Her lips tracing down his long, smooth neck before sinking her teeth in the perfect skin and tasting the sweet blood of the godlike man holding her. She could imagine leaning back and staring into _his_ darkened and lust-filled emerald eyes. She had just imagined being intimate with the insufferable Souji of all people. A huge blush engulfed Shiro's face and she let down her guard slightly more.

 _Now!_

Sen took the opening in Shiro's defense and swung her leg, connecting it to her ribs and sending the youkai flying right into the hard stone wall. There was a cloud of dust and rubble that erupted from Shiro's impact with the wall. Sen stood smugly as the cloud settled. Gasps were heard from the crowd as many of them stood up in panic.

Shiro was crouched down against the damaged wall holding her katana to keep her from falling over. She coughed a few times, each time blood leaving her mouth and staining the floor with a small puddle of crimson liquid. Souji suddenly stood up at the sight of Shiro coughing up blood. He looked down at Kimigiku with desperation in his eyes, hoping that she would stop the match. Souji - who completely ignored the questioning look from Hajime, who was seated next to him, at his uncharacteristically strong reaction - felt restless as he looked back to the blood trickling down her chin and onto a puddle below her.

But Kimigiku looked up at Souji with a smile and said in a low voice, "Be calm silly boy. Your dear Shiro-san is not that weak."

 _What the fuck does she mean_ my _Shiro. She's not… mine. Ugh. I don't care! I don't want her anyways._

Souji looked down at the beautiful woman with knitted brows and sat down heavily muttering how he wasn't that worried about her, but the wall she had made a crater in. Kimigiku smiled slightly as she noted the small hint of pink on his ears. He wasn't a very honest person which made others think that he did not care for Shiro even though, when he let his honesty slip, he was very concerned about everything about her.

Shiro looked up at Sen and snarled. "You fucking asshole! You broke my ribs!"

Some of the men stopped their thoughts or worries as they listened to Shiro's cursing. It was odd listening to a women speak in such a vulgar manner. Souji took a deep breath when everyone else was paying attention to the cursing youkai and exhaled roughly.

Sen batted her eyes innocently before saying in a sickly sweet voice that, again, only Shiro and Kimigiku could hear, "You know… what's funny is that I didn't say a name. So you obviously thought of someone all on your own. And anyways… I told you that I would break some of your ribs didn't I?"

Shiro burned bright red, which Souji would have found endearing if it weren't because she had just said that she had broken ribs. Such an injury would make most bedridden and, though he knew that she was not human, he fretted internally for her safety.

"You pain in the ass!" Shiro snapped and suddenly she disappeared with speed even faster than before, and began sending attacks flying towards her opponent. She began to swing her sword faster and faster to the point that Sen was barely keeping up. There was a annoyed look in her eyes. Sen knew that Shiro was strong and stubborn, so this injury was not going to stop her, though she knew that some broken ribs would not even be considered a handicap to a Junketsu Ookami. The sound of of clashing swords became almost deafening for the human men.

 _Damn it! I pissed her off and I should have known that Kimigiku wasn't going to end the match then. I shouldn't have dropped my guard either._

Sen wasn't fast enough to block one swing which sent her rolling against the ground leaving an depression in the ground. When she sat up her right had flew straight to her left shoulder and tried to hold in a pained yell.

"Damn it, Shiro! You broke my shoulder! Are you trying to kill me?" Sen looked up with a pained and annoyed expression. The men got restless again hearing another serious injury that would have left most of them unable to wield a katana again.

"If I wanted to kill you, then trust me you wouldn't know it was happening. Pay back is a bitch. You're not going to die from that measly injury. Hell you'll probably only be out for a couple days." Shiro said in a mockingly sweet voice and a smile that scared everyone from the severity of her threat. Shiro then circled around Sen in a slow motion as she watched her. Sen felt the hair on her neck stand again as she felt like prey being cornered and toyed with by a strong predator. In a flash Shiro was hovering over Sen, who had suddenly found herself on her chest on the ground, yanking back a fist full of her hair as she brought the sheathed katana to her neck.

"End of match!" Kimigiku said loudly ending the match. The men seemed to be at the edge of their seats by the time it had ended. They quickly got themselves together so to seem that they weren't too into a fight between two women - two women who were obviously not human.

Shiro released Sen's hair and helped her up before smirking at her. "Guess who won?"

"Alright you might have won the match, but I got some interesting information." Sen smirked and stuck her tongue out as Shiro's smile faded into a scowl. She knew that she was going to use this information against her and bring it up again. The issue was when.

Sen threw her head back let out a genuine laugh. Many of the men felt their hearts quicken at the sound of such a melody. Shiro sighed and shook her head, but a small, genuine smile could be noticed. Souji felt his heart quicken at that sight instead.

 _I think I'm dying of heart failure._

"Sen-san, Akayuki-san. I think you ladies need to get your injuries taken care of immediately!" Isami said worriedly when the two young women walked up to the steps.

Kimigiku stood up and turned Isami with a small smile on her face. "Kondou-san please do not worry about them. They're wounds heal much quicker than regular humans, so it will only take them about three days to fully recover."

"Psh! Speak for yourself. It'll only take me about a day."

Heisuke, suddenly taken out of his trance, looked up at older woman and asked, "Wait. So if Sen isn't human then what is she?"

Sen smiled to herself smugly.

 _He called me by name, though he still calls Shiro-chan by her surname. Well, actually I only told them my first name… but that doesn't matter!_

"You're right Heisuke-kun. Kimigiku and I are oni." Sen answered as she walked up next to him making him blush slightly from the use of his first name. She tried to move her arm like it was nothing, but winced lightly making Heisuke take a worried step towards her. The young oni smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks from the attention he was giving her. The young man thought nothing of it though. Her smile soon faded though when Heisuke's attention followed Shiro as she walked past them and looked up to Isami with determination in her eyes.

"Anyways now you know that I'm strong enough and that you don't have to worry about me getting that information in a couple days." Everyone still felt worried, but Isami smiled at how committed Shiro seemed and smiled brightly at her before patting her on the head.

"Yes. I'm very proud of you Shiro. Thank you for doing this for us." Shiro didn't know how to act. It was like a parent praising a child. She bowed slightly before turning to Sen and beckoning her to come with her. The two of them left to go wash up while the group dispersed to start their own day. Each time Sen tried to speak to Shiro about men and romance Shiro glared at her with great intensity that made the young oni recoil slightly, but only for a few minutes before trying again. There was no way in hell she was going to spill the fantasy that she had about Souji while in the middle of a match.


	13. Tea House

**Tea House**

A few days had passed since the match and a newfound respect had been shown to Shiro as she went her way around the compound. It got to the point that it irked her and she would avoid many of the men in the compound. It was odd being looked at with respect. Thankfully Itou had left the day of the match, though with much persuasion from Isami and not without being very flirtatious around both Shiro and Sen. Since then the whole place to seemed to become more peaceful after such a handful passed like a cold gust of wind.

Shiro had woken up to the sound of a tapping sound on her door and a familiar female voice egging her to wake up. Shiro sleepily stood up, lazily put up her hair to hide her ears out of habit, and opened the door. The morning light blinded her for a moment forcing her to shut and rub them.

"What do you want so early in the damn morning?" Shiro asked annoyed. Looking up in half lidded eyes she noticed that the Shinsengumi captains - Souji, Hajime, Heisuke, Shinpachi, and Sano - were all standing in the courtyard looking at her expectantly. Kimigiku was holding a box that smelled of cosmetics and perfumes, plus a dish of onigiri, while Sen was smiling at her bright mischief while holding a large, folded package that smelled of silk.

"Today's the day we get to give you a makeover!" Sen grinned broadly, clapping her hands together, which made Shiro frown in her sleepy daze. She usually never dressed nicely, but she knew it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Why do you need to start so early?" Shinpachi asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. Shiro doesn't need much to look pretty." Heisuke added with a blush as he looked up at the said girl.

"Psh. She'll need all the help she can get." Souji scoffed making Heisuke frown, though he knew from the first time he met her that she was beautiful.

Sano sighed deeply and scratched his chin. "You guys just don't understand that girls take their time."

"You're right Harada-san! It'll take an _entire_ day to get Shiro ready because we'd have to temporarily dye her hair. Not to mention that we'd also have to do her make-up. Plus get her into formal attire for a tea house!" Sen exclaimed excitedly before sighing wistfully. She pushed a still drowsy Shiro into her room before turning around quickly with a sharp look in her eyes, smile on her lips, and said a little too sweetly, "None of you are allowed to peek unless you are sick of being in the world of the living."

The men stiffened slightly and nodded in compliance, knowing full well Sen's potential. With that, Kimigiku and Sen entered the room and shut the door. The men all looked at each other with a cold sweat. They all thought the same thing while letting out their breaths

 _Her smile and words did not match up at all!_

When they opened the window to let air into the room the men in the courtyard had already dispersed to go on doing their daily things.

The day was long as the two ladies worked on the unenthusiastic youkai who complained about the smell of the cosmetics and ink to dye her hair black, then how she was going to eat lunch and whether it would mess up her make-up or not. Finally when the sun began to turn the world a reddish color the two had finished.

Sen proudly held a small mirror to Shiro so that she could look at herself and the Ookami youkai was left speechless.

"I almost look like a normal person." Shiro whispered to herself, which both the oni caught. They smiled sadly to each other over Shiro's head.

"Well, now it's time to show the guys so that they can escort you to the tea house." Kimigiku said softly as she moved ahead to go open the door.

Sen helped Shiro stand up, since she was not accustomed to wearing getas, and beamed at her. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Though I think you would look even better with your pure white hair."

Shiro felt her heart swell with pride and let out a little chuckle. She'd never been called "gorgeous" in such a genuine manner before.

"Aren't you a kiss ass? But thanks anyways." Shiro smirked as she tried her best walk gracefully out of the door and follow Kimigiku to where the men were. Sen sighed and shook her head, but a smirk played on her lips nonetheless

When they got to the room Sen walked passed Shiro, sticking her tongue out in the process, before opening the door and announcing their arrival. "We finished! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!"

Kimigiku beckoned Shiro, who oddly became a little nervous. Taking one final breath Shiro stepped into the thresh-hold, but quickly looked down at her fan she held in her hands that were folded neatly in front of her.

There was complete silence. Each and every man in the room felt as if the air had been sucked out of their lungs. Shiro could hear their heartbeats hasten which made her even more self-conscious. Souji felt his pulse quicken and his ears redden slightly.

 _She's absolutely gorgeous._

Her skin contrasted drastically with the black formal kimono with intricate deep red and green designs on her right side, the large bow of her obi in the front was white with golden accents, the bottom opened in the front to show two layers underneath - a red layer with black accents and a green layer with white patterns. The back of her collar dipped low exposing the back of Shiro's slender neck and the kimono hugged her curves making her more alluring. The red eyeshadow at her eyelids and black eyeliner made her crimson red orbs shine more brilliantly. Her hair, now dyed black, was styled in an elaborate hair do. Souji's eyebrows knitted slightly together for a moment.

 _I like her white hair better._

Just then he scoffed under his breath and shook his head of such thoughts that praised Shiro's appearance. "So you really _can_ dress a peasant in noble's clothing."

Shiro looked up at Souji with a glare while Sen huffed at Souji and reprimanded him. "You could at least pretend to say something nice! Do realize how hard we worked to get her dressed up for you guys!"

Souji looked away guiltily. He just didn't want them to see how he… appreciated her appearance.

 _Now I feel like I'm acting like a child. Damn it._

"Akayuki-san I think you'll easily rival the geishas there. Beware! You'll have so many ladies jealous of your looks!" Isami commented with a large grin on his face. This comment made Shiro blush and look down at her fan again; it was like a father taking pride in his daughter's beauty. Souji felt a pinch in his heart at how endearing she looked with red painted on her cheeks from blushing.

"Yeah! Akayuki-san you look beautiful!" Heisuke stated loudly with a bright red face and large grin. Sen and Kimigiku couldn't help but giggle at the boy's efforts, though Sen felt a little disheartened.

 _Too bad I don't have an attractive young man like Heisuke-kun complimenting me. Actually I should stop that thought right there._

"Thanks Heisuke. Now instead of sitting around shouldn't we get going?" Shiro acknowledged Heisuke's compliment, since she still felt bad for lashing out at him not too long ago, making the young man beam and an older one roll his emerald eyes while crossing his arms. She made her way to her cushion on the floor as the other two ladies bowed respectfully with a small farewell and went back since their job was done.

"Ah yes! You're completely right Akayuki-san!" Isami said with a smile before becoming serious. Shiro taken aback by his authoritative aura that surrounded him. She was so used to him having a goofy, light-hearted air around him that the seriousness almost made her feel antsy.

"We will go about our plan quickly. Kashitarou-san told us that man by the name Kirosato will be there tonight. He is a rebel that frequents at that tea house with some of his men as of late. We need to get just enough information to figure out where they are based at, so that we can make an attack later on, and then leave without rising suspicion." Isami finished the objective of the mission tersely.

"Why does Shiro-chan need to go then? Wouldn't it be simple if we just went in like customers and snooped? Or have Yamazaki-san sneak in?" Shinpachi asked seriously, also throwing Shiro off at his maturity. She also wondered who this Yamazaki-san was. By the way they put it he was probably a spy, or ninja, which almost made her chortle since to her that kind of stuff was what she would see on tv or in mangas in the modern era.

"It's too risky since it could be easily found out that the Shinsengumi is involved. Having the lot of us there may bring us too much attention, but there's a chance of missing the information if only one of us goes. And also, Yamazaki-san is in another mission right now so we wouldn't be able to get the message to come and get the information in time. Plus Akayuki-san has heightened hearing so she will be able to catch word of any details much better."

Isami, after finishing his explanation for the second Division captain, nodded at Toshizo and let him finish up with the finishing up details. Shiro felt her chest swell with pride about her inhuman abilities for what felt like the first time as the commander acknowledged her heightened senses.

"So Akayuki-san you will be standing in for one of the ladies that was out sick tonight. You won't have to be there all night though. You will only have to work until the amount of customers decreases enough to where you are not needed. Usually by then they no longer have new customers in and are just open until their last ones leave. We told the shop owner that if you stayed the whole time then he would have to pay you. You should be able to pick out Kirosato's name and try to serve them before you're told to leave. Okita-san and Harada-san will also be there at the tea shop posing as regular customers just in case there's a problem and scout any information that they can. Saitou-san will patrol the area for any suspicious movement while staying as concealed and unnoticed as possible, while Nagakura-san and Toudou-san will stay at headquarters and will only depart if back up is needed."

"Wait. Why does it have to be Souji-san and Sano-san that go?" Heisuke asked indignantly. He wanted to be by Shiro's side for her first mission.

 _Why does it have to be Souji by her side?_

"Because you look a bit too young and inexperienced to go alone without friends and these two are the best at getting information from gossip. This setting is their forte, Heisuke. You know this already." Toshizo scolded the younger man at his odd behavior. He has never questioned these kinds of missions because the young man was never relaxed enough or comfortable to go to a tea house without the going in a group of comrades or friends. Heisuke looked down feeling embarrassed that he had put his own desires before the mission. He felt like an idiot. Souji looked at his younger comrade and friend sympathetically.

After a short silence, Isami finished. "Alright if there's no more questions, then let's get on with it."

With that they all stood up and went on their ways. Sano helped Shiro stand up, making both Heisuke and Souji look away in annoyance at his suave mannerism. Isami walked the first, third, and tenth captains, along with Shiro, to the entrance of the compound so that he could bid them farewell.

"You boys need to make sure that she stays safe, understood?" Isami order brusquely, getting a obedient "Yes sir," before turning to the young lady with a gentle smile. "Please be safe okay Akayuki-san? I know that you're strong, but you can rely on these guys too. They are also strong."

Shiro nodded, though she knew that she wouldn't really have to rely on the three men much, but it was to reassure the Commander nonetheless. Turning on their heels they walked into the city of Kyoto leaving the Shinsengumi headquarters behind them.

About two-thirds of the way, Hajime parted ways so that he could start his patrol and also find some composure since every time he made eye contact with Shiro he would blush furiously. Shiro found the Third Division captain's awkwardness amusing and would even smirk when he would look at her. While Sano and Souji also found their calm friend getting flustered very funny as well, they began to subtly poke fun at the poor man as well.

Once he left, Shiro stood in a comfortable silence between the two handsome men. She could hear the whispering and giggling from the ladies in the red light district around them. She sighed at how much attention they were getting not paying attention to the awestruck stares she got herself. Sano and Souji did notice the wolfish and hungry looks the pretty young woman between them was getting though they made sure to not let their irritation show too much on their faces. They shot murderous glares to those who seemed about to whistle at her. Sano looked over Shiro's head to a very, and unusually, agitated First Division captain. He smirked mischievously as he quickly looked away when Souji glanced over at him.

 _You say all these mean comments to Shiro-chan, but look about ready to kill any man that so much as looks at her right now. Okita-kun, you're almost acting like a little boy bullying a girl you like._

"Shiro, make sure you don't blow this mission because of your foul attitude alright?" Souji teased trying to ignore the thirst of blood he felt at the moment for the hungry bastards around him.

"Shut up! It's always your fault for putting me in a foul mood!" Shiro countered with a huff and glare.

"Do you guys ever _not_ fight with each other?" Sano asked with a tilt of his head and a sigh. The two others glared at the older man before turning to the other and argued some more.

Before long they arrived to the high-end looking tea house. Shiro blanched with an uncomfortable look on her face as she got a whiff of the smells inside. It smelled horribly of perfume, cosmetics, alcohol, tea, sweat, and arousal. She quickly covered her delicate nose with the sleeve of her kimono to try to slightly shield herself. Souji and Sano looked down worriedly at Shiro who seemed to look disgusted to the point of sickness. Her face paled slightly since her sensitive nose caught every scent, while her cheeks slightly reddened as the sound of pants and wet noises.

"What's wrong Akayuki-chan?" Sano asked hesitantly.

"It smells disgusting in there." Shiro said just barely audible to the two men. Souji grimaced because he knew that going to these kinds of places is where they get their information. He could also see the repulsion in Shiro's eyes as they glared at the building before her.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it because we'll be here almost all night." Souji said gruffly. The Tenth Division captain frowned slightly at the other man before shaking his head in defeat. Souji was right, though he could have said so a little bit more gently.

"Right." The young youkai mustered to say without gagging. She couldn't complain since she was the one that wanted to help them.

 _I can do this._

Shiro put her hand down and looked ahead with determination burning in her eyes. Souji felt himself smile as he saw her eyes glint with resolution, but he quickly masked it since it made a weird feeling in his chest. Sano nodded and the two men entered the main entrance as customers while Shiro went through the back where the employees entered.

Shiro was thanked multiple times by the shop owner before told the ropes of what her job would be. She would be given shifts, the manager would come to get her, and while with a customer she would serve them sake and engage in small talk. He informed here that things usually began to slow down a few hours before dawn so she would more than likely be able to return before the sun rose. She could feel the resentful stares of the other courtesans in the store though. Shiro could have cared less, though, of what the other women thought of her because she was on a mission.

 _Kondou-san was right about the other ladies acting jealous. They're acting like shallow bitches. I'm not getting a good vibe from a single one of them._

She tuned in to the sounds of the tea house, trying to block out the lewd noises from the second floor, looking for the name Kirosato, but such a name had not come up yet. She let out an annoyed huff. The stench was starting to give her a headache. She listened in to the conversation of some courtesans that were gossiping in the other side of the room where they waited to be called on by the manager.

"She may be pretty, but she's just a replacement."

"Did you _see_ the way she walked in acting like she owns the place! Despicable wench."

"Hmph. Well just because she has strange eyes doesn't mean she'll get an audience with _him_ though! Hehe." This statement peaked Shiro's interest since it could be a ticket to getting the information that she needed so that she could get the hell out of there.

"Oh yes! _He_ did just get here not too long ago to boot!"

"He's here!? Is my make-up alright?"

"Oh teehee! He's just _so_ handsome and refined! I doubt he'll want an audience with a novice like her."

"Exactly! Gosh he's just so dreamy and sexy!"

"Oh what I wouldn't do to have to audience of that god of a man for the night!" At this point Shiro was tempted to walk up to the dimwits and just demand who they were talking about, but was able to curb her irritation.

"Okita Souji-sama. What a hunk! It's always a treat when he comes."

 _Oh. They were talking about Souji. The idiots would probably have a heart attack if they found out that I actual live with him. Haha. Losers… Wait. That doesn't even matter! Mission, think about the mission._

"Aw! It's been a long while since he's been here! I was starting to think that he finally got himself girlfriend."

"Even if he did, the wench probably couldn't satisfy him."

"Oh, but Harada Sanosuke is also here!"

"Another handsome hunk that we get to indulge in seeing!"

"He's so sweet, yet suave at the same time! I never know how to feel."

"Oh, how exciting right?! It's like he's such a tease! Teehee!"

Shiro had enough of listening to the gossiping chickens with too much perfume. She decided that if she just walked around then maybe she would catch someone's attention and with the amount of gossip that happens, plus her having strange colored eyes, she would be given the chance to run into this Kirosato guy.

 _The faster I get the hell out of here the better!_

But as soon as she stood up, the manager called her name as said that a customer had requested a courtesan at random. Shiro walked to her first client with a stoic expression on her face, though in reality she felt sick to her stomach from the intense smells. She completely ignored the awed looks of men as she walked by rooms and the distasteful glares she got from the ladies that were treating them.

Shiro tried to be as refined as she possibly could with her customer. Adding mischievous smirks every once in a while as she served more sake to make sure the idiot, who seemed scrawny and cowardly, was fascinated with her so that he could spread some gossip. After a bit her shift with the man was over and she moved to another client. This man was boisterous and bulky with a disgusting glint in his eyes. Shiro prayed that this hulking imbecile wouldn't try anything funny lest he wanted broken hands. Luckily the man just drank and complimented her after everyone of his tedious stories. After that the manager sent her to another client. By this time Shiro was starting to feel desperate for this Kirosato man to show up. The moon had finally made its way high into the sky by the time she left the room. Shiro walked around aimlessly for a bit before she had to go to her third client of the night. As she walked to the room though she noticed that she felt herself following the smell of a familiar firewood scent that made her feel a bit better.

* * *

Souji, who upon getting a room separate from Sano on the other side of tea house, felt bored listening to the talkative woman next to him as he sipped on his sake. His mind kept wandering to the beautiful youkai that he had parted ways with earlier that evening. Apparently she was already a topic of gossip in the tea house, which didn't surprise Souji at all. If anything, he felt even more anxious. Was she alright? Men weren't trying too close to her? He felt restless. He wanted to see her already to make sure the idiot wasn't hurt.

 _No. I don't actually care that much. I'm only worried because Kondou-san said to keep her safe._

He hid a frown with his cup as the courtesan next to him rambled on. At least this was better than the first one who basically tried to throw herself at him. He shuddered at the thought of such an annoying, clingy woman.

 _She's making the sake taste bad._

By some sort of gift of god, the manager walked in to tell the young and disappointed courtesan that it was time to switch. Souji sighed of relief while no one was paying attention to him. The manager then looked at Souji with a smile and spoke to him.

"Okita-san, is there someone you would like to request their service of currently or shall I send another girl at random?"

Souji thought for a quick second before he waved his hand and asked nonchalantly, "I've been hearing about this beautiful replacement woman, I'd like to see her with my own eyes if she's free right now?"

"Of course! I was actually just about to get her from one of her clients now. I think that she will definitely exceed your expectations, Okita-san!"

Just as the manager left to go get Shiro, Souji let out a huff of air and let his shoulders sag slightly since he had clenched his fists when the manager said that she was with a 'client.' At least he would be able to act a little more natural for a bit while she was there with him. Souji needed the break and he figured that she probably needed one too. He took a long sip from his cup as he tried to dispel the negative taste of the last two women that were there with him. He wasn't a fan of this overly exaggerated, high-end place in particular because the courtesans acted like snotty noble girls hoping to score with a rich man. They were like leeches, but he knew how to sweet talk them out of whatever information he wanted, sometimes even having a night with them for that information if need be.

He waited a few minutes which started to worry him when suddenly the door opened and Souji's eyes trailed up the beautiful kimono that was familiar to him to the beautiful pale face that he knew so well. Shiro walked in and went to sit by him with a new bottle of sake in her hands, but as he studied her face a frown slowly stretched across his face.

 _She seems even more pale than when we got here._

"Have you got any leads, yet?" Souji asked in all seriousness.

Shiro shook her head disappointedly while filling up his cup and looked up at the man next to her with a tired expression. "All I got was some nasty comments from the other courtesans, disgusting looks from disgusting men, and a headache from the stench of this place. I haven't heard of that Kirosato guy even getting here yet."

After speaking Shiro's shoulders sagged and she exhaled deeply as if she had a weight lifted off of her. She felt so much more at ease here in this room with Souji even though she thought him insufferable at times. Not only that but his smell was welcoming and soothing. He was something familiar. It felt like a breath of fresh air being near him in this suffocating place. She unconsciously took inhaled deeply his scent in hopes to drown out the smells of the tea house.

 _It just goes to show how use to being treated normally lately has made me forget how I used to get treated._

Souji, on the other hand, felt this usually controlled temper rise. The ladies were bullying her? She was literally only subbing in for one of them who was sick! She was doing them a favor. And men were giving her leering looks just made him more angered. He felt like throwing her over his shoulder and walking out of the tea house immediately. But they had a mission at hand.

 _If it weren't because this place gives off information like candy I would never com back here again now._

"The sooner that bastard shows up then, the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Souji said gruffly with a gulp of sake after a few moments of silence. Shiro looked up at him surprised at how his mood seemed to darken when she told him about her experience thus far. She looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap and smile slightly, unconsciously leaning closer to the man next to her.

"Thanks."

"What? Are you getting all chummy on me now? Get too gross and I'll have to kill you." Souji teased hiding his male pride after hearing her thank him. Shiro shot him a pointed look that caused him to laugh out loud. The noise of Souji's laughter caused some passing courtesans to slowly walk past his room to stare at the lucky girl who got the reserved and sexy Souji to laugh. They felt anger rise when they noticed that it was the subbing novice herself.

Shiro blushed lightly and, with a pout, looked away with the tilt of her chin. "You just smell better than the gross drunkards here and, oddly enough, are better company."

 _She likes my scent. That's good, at least, that I smell good._

Now the couple girls watched indignantly at how the replacement just dismissed the handsome Souji. The nerve of her!

Souji's eyes, after he had finished laughing, flicked ever so slightly to the door due to the feeling of being watched and noticed that they had a poorly hidden and upset audience. He smirked devilishly at the young woman sitting next to him who was not paying attention to him. He leaned towards her, placing a hand on the floor behind her so that he basically hovered over her, and lowered his face closed to her shoulder. "Shiro-chan don't be so mean to me. We both know you enjoy me teasing you whenever we get the chance to be near each other. But you can also be so _attentive_ afterwards."

Shiro felt completely dumfounded when she heard Souji talking to her in a sultry voice so close to her… then Shiro smelled the perfume right outside the door.

 _Damn! He already knew that they were out their snooping. I didn't even notice them at first. This place has my sense of smell all sorts of screwed up!_

She blushed slightly at her shortcoming and his closeness before deciding that she'd have to get back at the handsome samurai. Looking up at the man from under her long eyelashes, she decided to play along. Turning her face and inching closer to the teasing man, she placed her hand on his toned upper chest and purred, "Souji. If I showed you the intimacy I wanted to, then we would make all the poor _girls_ and men here die of jealousy. Why not wait until we go somewhere… _more private_?"

Souji shivered as Shiro spoke in an alluring manner. She had caught him by surprise by her ability to act in such a manner… almost like a real pro. Her hand on his chest was not helping the feeling that had pooled in the pit of his stomach either. He wanted to say to hell with it all and take her right there, but such a place was unclean and Shiro was purer that that. He did his best to restrain his carnal desires as he looked at her with darkening green eyes. He wanted to touch her so badly. He could just imagine the smoothness of her skin underneath his lips and her small yet strong fingers gripping at his clothes in pleasure.

"You should be careful with your words Shiro. I might just take you right now." His voice was no longer teasing and sultry, but husky and low, though still only loud enough for the women outside the room to just barely hear his warning. The courtesans gritted their teeth and stomped away from the scene so that they would no longer have to witness such a sight. Even while noting the other's absence Shiro was still left speechless. Something in her felt this need to make the scene Sen had gotten her to imagine a few days before to come true. She wanted to jump him so badly; to make him hers. Shiro's eyebrows knitted slightly.

 _His scent seems slightly off. Something isn't right. But then again its so small that it might just be the scent of some geisha that was all over him. And then again I don't really care about that._

Just then, through her lust induced blurred mind, her delicate ears picked up something she had been dying to hear. "Hey Kirosato-sama what courtesan should we ask for first?"

Shiro quickly tugged on Souji's shirt making him leaned down even more, and making his heart race. She then proceeded to whisper in his ear. "He's here."

Souji felt his anticipation wilt and his excitement curbed when he heard her words. But this was business and now it was time for him to act a bit more serious though he still felt somewhat… bothered. He turned his head so that their foreheads were touching, making both of their hearts and breaths accelerate slightly, and spoke to her in a low voice that only she could hear.

"I'll try to spread the word about you so that we can catch his interest. I'll also send a note over to Sano-san so that he also knows that the target is here okay? There shouldn't be long until things start slowing down by now so try to make it quick so that we can slip out alright?"

Shiro pressed her cheek to Souji's, making them both jump a bit at the contact, so that she could whisper directly into his ear, "Got it. I don't want to be here longer than I have to. I'll probably walk past your room when I'm done and towards the west wing of the tea house since there's less people there so that we can get the hell out of here and not bump into many people just in case. So pay attention to the hallway."

Just as Shiro finished and leaned back only enough to look at the human man in the eyes, the manager walked in. There was a slight pause as the man looked between Souji and the novice. They seemed awfully close in such a short time, but he disregarded the fleeting thought and turned to Shiro, "Akayuki-san you have another client waiting on you in the Sakura room."

Shiro nodded obediently and stood up with much grace. Before leaving she turned to face Souji and get one more whiff of his scent. "Thank you Souji-sama for letting me entertain you."

Bowing, the beautiful young woman turned and left the two men in the room. Souji felt his male pride swell just thinking that Shiro had added "-sama" to his name in such coy manner. His heart was still racing just from the previous close proximity.

 _I'm definitely dying of heart failure. I have to be because I don't know what else it could be._

"She's quite the gem, isn't she? It's such a shame that she will only be here for tonight, isn't it Okita-sama?" The manager's words pulled Souji back to the world making him remember that Shiro did not want the night here to drag on.

"Truly a gem that has caught my attention. Such a pity that she'll only shine tonight. You may send me a courtesan you see fit at random again." Souji said with his usual confidence and wave of his hand. It was odd saying out loud that Shiro had caught his attention. He chest seemed to tighten in a manner that was foreign to him. The manager nodded and was about to leave when Souji called to him. "Oh and may you please relay a message to Harada Sanosuke. Tell him that 'She found it' and also tell him that it was from me."

The manager nodded and left to go to the other man's room to relay the message that meant nothing to his ears.

* * *

Shiro had been summoned to go tend some wealthy looking, old fat man which made her heart drop. He smelled of sweat and food and alcohol. The entire time he spoke of how wealthy he was and how women flock to be his mistress, but that Shiro was the most beautiful of the women that he had encountered. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the room she had been in earlier and ask Souji to take her away from the crude environment… or to dismantle the whole damn building herself. She did not know how some women did this job so well and how some Geisha's even gave their bodies to such disgusting men. After what felt like an eternity the manager came and told her that she had been requested again for what would be her last shift of the night. When Shiro entered the room of her next client, she was greeted by a group of about six loud, rambunctious men. They quieted down only slightly when she walked in. They seemed like bad news. Clearing her voice a bit to get their attention, Shiro spoke in a voice only loud enough so that they could sort of catch what she was speaking of.

"Who is the leader of this group so that I may serve him first?" Shiro waited patiently with the sake in her hands for someone to speak up.

The man closest to her spoke with a lusty glint in his eyes. "Why that would be Kirosato-sama right in front of me, lass."

She fought the urge to bare her fangs. Shiro was beyond annoyed with the whole situation, the disgusting pigs and how long it took them to actually get to the tea house.

 _So finally this bastard shows up. Took these dumbasses long enough. I could have been back in my room by now sleeping._

Shiro fought back a shudder as she walked across the room in line of sight of every man in the room to the man that was the objective of her mission. She took his presence in completely so that she could have it memorized as she sat next to him and served his cup of sake. He was tanned with short jet-black hair, bulky frame, smelled of sake and metal and blood, and had dark leering eyes. Shiro felt all sorts of uncomfortable as she sat next to his beastly man. She didn't want to come near his man whatsoever in her life ever again unless it was to beat the shit out of him. He watched her carefully with unrestrained lust written plainly on his face.

Soon then the men continued with their unreserved conversations as Shiro continued to serve sake to all of them. They began talking poorly of the Shinsengumi which made Shiro clench her hand around the bottle of sake she was holding with such force that it almost cracked under the pressure, but she was able to refrain knowing that they were all watching her and she did not want to give herself away in any manner. There was no way that she was going to blow this mission, especially how close she was to getting the information that they needed.

Shiro moved back to Kirosato's side so that she could fill his cup again when she felt large unwelcoming fingers brush her neck. She nearly jumped and attacked the man next to her, but again fought the urge to rip his fingers off.

"Oh my! You cannot catch a maiden off guard like that!" Shiro faked an innocent voice.

"But you are beyond just a regular maiden. You are a beautiful, sultry goddess." He whispered into her neck making her mentally cringe in agony.

 _This is fucking disgusting. I'm getting his gross scent on me._

"You mustn't tease a goddess, lest you ache to feel her wrath upon you," Shiro countered again trying to be as coy as she could though the thought of breaking his jaw, and maybe neck, was running through her mind.

"Well then, feisty goddess, will you return with me to Ikedaya so that I may feel that wrath of yours all night?" He whispered even closer to her neck so that she could faintly feel his lips.

"Kirosato-sama if ya bring her back ta base then dat means dat ya'll have ta share 'er wit da rest o' us!" One of the drunken men slurred as he looked at Shiro up and down. She then felt the man's lips curl into a smirk before he left a feathery and revolting kiss on her neck.

 _That's it! If I ever see this bastard later I'm going to beat him so badly he ends up cripple in his next life! At least the idiots gave me the information that I need._

"I don't know if I can make such an arrangement tonight since I have made a previous one." Shiro acted out a pained and exaggerated sigh as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Are you unable to cancel? But if not tonight then will you give me another night?" Kirosato said disappointedly before adding his second statement with a smirk and darkening of his already dark eyes.

Shiro smiled and shook her head. "No, I cannot cancel tonight's engagement, for I am a woman of my word."

 _And I give you my fucking word that if you touch me again I'll break every bone in your body._

She made sure not to promise the bastard anything. After pouring some more sake in his cup the manager opened the door to tell Shiro that her shift was over. The men looked disappointed so Kirosato looked at the manager and grinned, "If I pay more can I keep her for the whole night?"

The manager shook his head and said that he was unable to let Shiro stay longer than her allotted shift since she was not an actual employee. Normally he would, but he could not sabotage the tea house's reputation if the girl truly was an interest of Okita Souji's, a regular customer, who knew the shop owner personally. Shiro stood up and told them that the bottle of sake had emptied and that she would have to leave them anyways. Shiro made her way to the door way and the manager's side with quick steps in hope to get out of there as soon as possible. The manager said, with an apologetic bow, that he would send for their most beautiful courtesan and their next visit would be free of charge for the inconvenience making the men quiet down, though Kirosato still did not seem pleased.

Closing the door the manager looked over at Shiro and said that the night was winding down so she could return home if she so desired. Shiro nodded and thanked the manager with a bow. Now she made sure to walk back passing Souji's room on the way to the west wing. She could sense Souji talking to the manager before leaving his room and a couple minutes later Sano leaving his room and the establishment, probably to go get Hajime. But, as soon as she sensed Sano leaving the tea house, she could also feel that man Kirosato also leave his room and in her direction.

 _The annoying bastard! Just leave me the fuck alone!_

As Shiro made it to the west wing of the tea house she quickly ducked into a room so that she was out of sight. She then waited like a predator by the slightly cracked door. Just then her prey walked by she and, not giving him a chance to react, pulled him into the dark room with her.

"What the hell?" Souji cursed as he got pulled into the room, but soon heard a sharp hush from a feminine voice in front of him. Cracking the door slightly behind him as to get some light into the room, he could see Shiro's weary face come into view.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that I may have to kill you," Souji teased making Shiro roll her eyes at him.

"Oh just shut up. I'm trying to lose that creep Kirosato." Shiro said shuddering at the mere memory of being near him and unconsciously rubbed her neck trying to get rid of the feeling of his fingers and lips. She couldn't stand her own smell now that his scent was all over her neck. Souji's stomach dropped at her unease. He was following her? Had he touched her as well?

"What did the bastard do to you?" Souji growled out dangerously low. Shiro looked up at him in surprise at his anger.

"Calm down. We can't screw up the mission now. All he did was touch my neck and kiss it. Disgusting, especially now that I'm covered in his gross scent, but we've come too far to screw up now." Shiro whispered the smell of the man who had basically sexually harassed her nearing them.

 _I'll kill him the second I have the chance._

He usually did not get enraged often, he did not understand currently why he was as mad as he was, but one thing was for certain at the moment. Souji was seeing red. The bastard had touched her. Souji put his hand on the hilt of his katana and turned to the door opening wide so that he could storm out. Shiro squeaked slightly at the harsh movement and grabbed onto the infuriated samurai's arm dragging him further into the room so that he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Move," Souji growled as he was dead set on cutting off some fingers and a then head. Shiro seeing that the man was not going to yield stood in front of him with indignation. Deep inside though Shiro felt her heart swell at the fact that Souji was furious on her behalf.

"I will not let you let my suffering through this hell hole go to waste just because this guy is a pig." Shiro hissed out, completely forgetting about the man that was nearing them. Then they both went silent as they heard a creak from the floorboards in the hallway being stepped on. Shiro's eyes widened in panic. She had to get the two of them out of there fast before either Kirosato caught her or Souji killed him.

Souji saw the panic in the young woman's eyes and sighed heavily. He conceded. Letting go of the hilt he grabbed onto Shiro's upper arms and tripped her onto the ground, making sure to gently lay her on the ground, and hovered over her. The youkai squeaked again before looking up and letting her face turn red from their embarrassing position. Souji looked down at her and smirked at her innocence before looking at her with heated, half-lidded eyes. She was even more enchanting underneath him with the half waning moon shining down on her. He slowly lowered himself - making sure that his lower region stayed away from her's lest he wanted to get himself killed by her - and let his lips hover over her Shiro's neck, teasing the skin with his breath. Time seemed to slow down as he lightly glided his lips up and down her neck. She turned her head to the side unable to look at the man above her - not realizing that she had giving him a clear opening of her neck. Then gently he lightly pressed his lips to spot Shiro had rubbed earlier. He wanted to erase all traces of that man on her. He wanted her to forget his touch and have his engrained in her mind. The feeling her of her skin on her neck under his lips were much better than anything he had imagined.

Shiro's hands shot up to Souji's shoulders, gripping the cloth, as she breathed out in what was barely a whisper, "Wh-what are you doing?"

She felt like she was going to go insane with the scent of the man above her. Her eyes became half-lidded as she felt a strange feeling pooling in her lower abdomen. The smell and memory of Kirosato was immediately replaced by Souji's. She felt intoxicated by him. She could have easily thrown him off her, but for some reason she could not find the will power to do so.

Just then a shadow covered the two of them making them both look up at with still lidded eyes. Thankfully since it was dark the unwanted guest, Kirosato, could not recognize Souji's face, though he did recognize Shiro underneath a man with a heated look on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The hulking man boomed with a red face. He wanted to be the one feeling up the exotic looking woman instead of some scrawny stranger. He put his hand on the hilt of shit sword hoping to scare off the other man.

"Can't you wait your turn? I have her for the night." Souji said in a playful tone as he let on of his hands play with a strand of Shiro's hair that had come loose when he pushed her onto the floor. There was a frightening, iciness within the playfulness that made both Kirosato and Shiro gulp nervously.

Shiro looked at Souji with a small glare in her eyes, but decided to play along nevertheless. She looked up at the bulky man and with a breathless purr said, "I told you Kirosato-sama, I have an engagement _tonight_ and I cannot cancel for I am a woman of my word."

The man completely forgot of his anger with the stranger as he let himself become completely seduced by the youkai. With a huff he turned and left after speaking again in a loud voice. "Then you owe me another of your nights, my feisty goddess!"

Souji felt his blood boiling just looking at the hulking imbecile. He wanted to cut the man that had just left into pieces for even daring to look, touch, or speak to Shiro with such disgusting lust. Something in the back of head seemed to laugh at him though.

 _Says you though, who at the beginning wanted to touch Shiro and feels lust towards her. Even now you're hovering over her about ready to pounce her!_

Souji shook his head slightly to dispel his thoughts as he hoisted himself off of the woman below him. He and Shiro were always at odds, though yes he did feel attraction towards her, it was something that could be curbed easily or he hoped so. He figured it was just because she _does_ look exotic that he felt a lust for her body and nothing more. He helped Shiro up and looked at her once more.

"Do something like that again and I'll make you a cripple," Shiro growled at him, though she did not seem very convincing with her red cheeks and neck.

He smirked at her and, with a tilt of his head, teased, "Try that and I'll just have to kill you."

Shiro rolled her eyes knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to kill her. With a shake of her head she looked up at the handsome human before her.

"Can we get the hell out of here now?"

Souji looked at the tired look in her eyes and nodded. The two left the tea house much to their relief and walked back to the Shisengumi compound exhausted. In the middle of their walk snow began to fall languidly. Shiro stopped in her tracks to look up at the small flakes. It was probably one last snow fall before spring came into full bloom.

 _It's just like the first time I looked up and saw them._

"Beautiful." Shiro breathed out as she looked up at sky with a sad nostalgia. Souji stopped and turned to the wisp of her voice behind him. There was a silent sadness in her eyes that made his heart ache slightly. He looked up at the white flakes that fell from the sky as if it would answer his questions. Why was she sad? What were her painful memories? He looked back down at Shiro, her eyes now glossy as her eyebrows furrowed slightly. He reached out for her hand making her jump lightly and turn her attention to him and then down at their hands.

"Let's go home." Souji said softly.

Shiro nodded silently. Souji sighed sadly and led her by the hand. When they returned each went to their rooms and crashed, though Shiro had to shimmy out of the formal kimono and take her hair out of its complicated display before putting on something more comfortable. She did not even bother to take off the make up or wash out her hair before jumping into her futon.


	14. All Yours

**All Yours**

 _When Shiro's eyes fluttered open she could see that she was surrounded by tall dark trees. If she looked past the trees she could see a large full moon shining around the lazy grey clouds that let snow fall from them. What was it with her and snow? She sat up and a rush of freezing cold wind assaulted her._

What the hell am I doing laying outside in the middle of a forest in nothing but a thin kimono?

 _Shiro shivered and rubbed her arms trying to generate heat has she looked around trying to see if there was anyone around or possibly a place for her to take shelter. But all around her was dark and silent as if the entire forest had gone into hibernation. She was alone with nothing but the howling wind and the cool light of the full moon. Another shiver attacked her when she felt the snow wetting the clothing on her. She stiffly stood up and realized that she also did not have any shoes on. Luckily her hair was not in its usual ponytail so her neck and back were somewhat shielded from the wind._

I know that I have a higher body temperature than humans, but I'm going to catch pneumonia in this fucking freezing place! The full moon should be giving me more energy, but I don't feel it.

 _There was some confusion running through the young woman's mind at the fact that the full moon was out but she felt no sort of heat. Shiro, unable to dwell on the strange occurrence due to the biting wind, trudged through the snow in a random direction and hoped that she would run into someone. Her nose was cold so she could not smell anything. Her ears laid flat on her head since they too felt frozen. She must have been outside for a long time for her senses to have become dull. She continued trudging when she picked up a welcoming scent of firewood and cooked meat. The sound of a crackling fire and steady breathing also reached her ears. She could sense a lone man in the distance. Her pace quickened along with her heart as she felt a sort of familiarity. Soon enough she was nearly at a sprint though her lungs and body screamed for her to stop. The cold was starting to hurt. But finally she made it to a small clearing with a small hut in the middle with a welcoming glow coming from inside through the small cracks. She could hear the man within still at the sound of snow crunching underneath her feet and her gasps for air._

 _Shiro's pace slowed until she came to a halt mid-distance from the hut and forest. She held her breath as she heard the rustling of clothes moving from inside the hut. The man was moving closer to the entrance. Just as he stood by the measly door the sound of metal could be heard. He had a sword. Would he attack her? Was this man even a good person? Why had she blindly ran towards his scent when she was usually more cautious and skeptical than that?_

 _Painstakingly slow the man opened the door slowly and looked out at the cold youkai standing outside. Crimson locked with emerald. Sudden Shiro felt the strength leave her body and she dropped to the snow covered ground. She could sense the familiar man panic and run to her side, but her consciousness faded._

Hm. I feel warmer. And this firewood scent… I know it.

 _When she opened her eyes she was cradled in someone's lap underneath a blanket near a small fire. Though she was feeling warmer she still felt cold chills taunting her bones. When another shiver shook her body the man held her tighter and sighed making her look up at the profile of the man holding her. He looked the same as she had remembered. His emerald eyes and handsome features. He was sitting crosslegged as he stared at the fire with a serious expression as if it would give him all of the answers. In a nearly inaudible voice she whispered his name fondly._

 _"Souji."_

 _The handsome young man jumped slightly and peered down at her. He let out a relieved sigh and put his hand that was not holding Shiro to his body over his eyes to rub them slightly._

 _"Do_ not _scare me like that ever again. What the hell were you doing out in the middle of the winter with nothing but that on?"_

 _Souji looked down at Shiro expecting an answer, but she quickly looked away towards the fire with a confused frown on her features. She did not know the answer either. She stalled answering him by taking in the hut's layout. It was a mid-sized single room with an elevated wooden floor. The middle had a hole for the small fireplace where one could cook, have light, and have warmth, and a simple opening above it to let the smoke escape that could be opened and closed. There was a trunk that smelled of clothing with a katana leaned up against it, and a low table with stationary on it on one side of the room. On the other side of the room there were shelves with dried food such as vegetables, fish, and meat. The side of the room farthest from the door was empty, but Shiro noticed that Souji's futon was probably what occupied it. The futon had been moved closer to the fire place in the middle of the room. Shiro avoided Souji's still expectant stare as she looked behind him at the the side of the hut with a sturdy sliding door and window which was closed to keep the frigid air out._

 _"Shiro. Don't ignore me. Why were you out there alone?" Souji asked in a serious tone that she was not accustomed to._

 _"I don't know Souji. I was laying in the middle of the forest when I came to. That's all there is to it. Now can I get off your lap and eat something? I'm hungry as hell!" Shiro said with a huff. She was hungry and slightly embarrassed being cradled on the young handsome man's lap. He looked at her hard before heaving a large sigh - at leas she was safe. He then looked down at her with a smirk. Her language was as vulgar as ever._

 _"Sure I'll get you food since that's all you ever think about, but you're staying on my lap. You still haven't warmed up completely." Souji said mockingly as he reached for the leftover food that he had cooked by his side. Shiro looked up at him and glared. She wanted to smack him upside the head but another violent shiver consumed her. Unconsciously they both leaned into each other for warmth. Souji looked at Shiro in his peripheral and frowned slightly before picking up the food. After the shake left her, Shiro moved in Souji's lap so that her back was leaning against his chest. She would have moved away from him due to her embarrassment, but the man holding her made it a point to firmly place an arm around her abdomen to keep her from leaving his side. She blushed at the sensation of his breath by her wolfish ears. They twitched agitatedly. He was so close that it was almost_ painful _to her._

 _"Souji I swear you're just asking me to kick your ass one day." Shiro growled lowly as she crossed her arms indignantly._

 _"Yeah, yeah. I may have to kill you before that happens." Souji said sarcastically, but with a smile gracing his lips, while handing her some food. She was weak but at least she was still acting the same defiant way she always did._

 _Shiro ate her food in silence. She felt at peace sitting there by this odd human. When she finished, Shiro leaned her head back with closed eyes without thinking, making Souji's ears turn red. Her head was rested right on his shoulder leaving her bare neck and part of her shoulder completely open to him. She felt great after eating something warm. Suddenly she felt strange in her lower stomach when she felt some hot air touch the crook of her neck._

 _Shiro's eyes snapped wide open with a small gasp and her hand flew straight to the skin that was assaulted by the man's breath. She moved slightly so that she could look at him with wide eyes and a red face that made her look so innocent and endearing to the man. But he could see want laced in her expression as her brows furrowed. His patience and control snapped. Souji, without warning, with one arm already wrapped around Shiro's waist and the other moving under her legs, stood up. Shiro let out a yelp and her hands shot to the man's shoulders._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Shiro yelled as she felt the heat rise to her face. She felt embarrassed being carried like a princess by such a handsome human. Souji didn't say a word as he walked with the beautiful youkai in his arms to the futon. He gently laid her down and hovered over her with a serious look on his face that made her squirm nervously._

 _"You can't give me such a look and pretend that it won't stir me." Souji's voice was husky as he eyed her like a meal. Shiro felt a shiver course down her spine, but this one was not from the cold. In fact her body felt rather hot now and there was an ache in between her legs._

 _"I don't know what face you're talking about!" Shiro tried to speak with defiance, but it was obvious that her voice was starting to get higher with excitement._

 _Souji leaned down and breathed some hot air onto Shiro's neck making sure that his lips just barely grazed her skin almost making her moan. She was just barely able to bite it back. He moved his face slightly away from her to look down at her expression. It was that of an animal in heat. Her face was red, her eyes half lidded, her lips parted with pants, her chest heaving quickly, her hair sprawled across the pillow and futon. He painfully smiled at her. He wanted her so badly._

 _"That expression you make as if you want me to drown you in pleasure." Souji growled out obviously trying his best to constrain his urge to regress to his primal needs. Shiro could see him fighting to restrain himself. She wanted to throw him off of her because that was the logical thing to do, but his scent was spiced with arousal and beast within her was starting to think with hell with it all._

 _She reached her arms up, making the blanket that she was wrapped in fall and expose her, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder to pull the infuriating man closer. Without a word needed their lips connected enlisting a moan from both. Souji placed his lower body in between Shiro's legs, but did not grind into her just yet. Their kisses became more and more intimate and desperate as their hands roamed the other's body as if searching for something. The young youkai's arms no longer felt stiff so she slowly lifted herself up while pushing the human man back onto his haunches. She continued pushing him back until he was sitting with her straddling his lap all while keeping their kiss continuous. Just then they parted for air due to their lungs screaming for air. Their foreheads rested against each other as the hut filled with pants. Their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen._

Strange. I remember someone talking about this position.

 _Souji looked up at Shiro with a gentle smile which made her breath get caught in her throat and made her forget about her previous thought. He pulled his legs in, crossing them, so that he would have more balanced in their position. He took the chance to pull the woman on top of him closer than either ever thought possible. Shiro's breath accelerated at the action and she initiated another round of hot kisses while she grabbed at his shirt. From her position Shiro was now able to grind herself onto Souji's evident erection making him groan in pleasure while also tending to the restless itch she felt at her covered core. She could feel Souji smirk as their lips and tongues battled for dominance. He smoothly let his shirt slip off his shoulders before pulling at Shiro's own clothes. The top part of her thin kimono parted in the middle giving the man space to slip his hands into it and make the top slide off and pool at her waist. Now both of their chests were bare for the other to explore and feel. Shiro pressed her self against Souji hoping for some satisfaction and growled when her erect nipples found solace in rubbing against the samurai's hard chest. Souji moaned Shiro's name feeling her rub her breasts against him. He had never felt so aroused before. It was maddening. Breaking their kiss, Souji's lips connected right to the crook of the youkai's neck making her throw her head back in a heady moan. Her eyes screwed shut even tighter as she grounded herself harder against Souji's erection and chest. She still felt that she was not feeling enough of him. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly in her virginal innocence, but she knew one thing for sure._

More. I need more of him.

 _Shiro snaked her hands up Souji's chest and pushed him slightly back eliciting a disappointed growl from him. She lowered her head so that that her lips caressed his neck and shoulder in a feathery manner. Their movements had been desperate and jerky, but Shiro slowed them down as she took her time taking in the feel of the skin of the man holding her. Occasionally she would let her tongue lap his heated skin making a glorious groan escape his lips. They slowly moved against each other as if trying to make the moment last as long as possible._

 _"Shiro. I need you right now. I need to make you mine_ right now _." Souji panted out, his primal needs getting the better of his better judgment._

 _Shiro licked the skin of his shoulder once more before purring in a breathless voice, "I need you just as much Souji. I'll become yours if you let me make you mine."_

 _"I am all yours."_

 _That was all she needed to hear before she bared her canines and bit into the man's firm shoulder marking him. Mating with him. The sensation of his sweet blood entering her mouth and sliding down her throat made her blood boil putting her in a heat that was far greater than any sensation she had ever felt before. The sound of Souji letting his head fall back and groan her name made the need for him even greater. Once she was satisfied with the mating she licked the wound, a sort of marking already beginning to form where she had bitten him. Souji looked back the the woman before him giving her the opportunity to rest her sweaty forehead on his own. Once again crimson orbs locked with emerald orbs._

 _"Now take me Souji."_

* * *

Shiro awoke with a start; she felt disorientated and her lower regions ached. She stared at the ceiling with shallow breaths as she willed herself to forget about the dream, the fantasy, the burden that her subconscious ached for. He was dangerous to be around and it was all his and Sen's fault. The event from last night's mission and Sen's taunting during their match had to be the reason. She had never had such lust inducing dreams before - not even about her first love had she been plagued with want. She reached her hand to the ceiling before letting it drop to her cover her face. Her breath was finally starting to calm itself. She desperately tried to sort out her thoughts and raging emotions.

 _This is a huge mistake. I don't want him like that. I just think that he's handsome and has a good scent. It's impossible for me to actually start have feelings for him. We barely even really know each other for goodness sake! It could be that I never had these kind of dreams about Ichirou because I was too naive at the time…Yeah! That_ has _to be the reason._

When she sat up she felt odd. She felt heavy. She moved to a bucket of water that she had in her room and took a look at her refection. She nearly screamed at it.

 _I look like a disaster! Oh god, I'm never sleeping with make up on again!_

Her makeup was smeared onto her cheeks and her hair was sticking to her face. Grabbing a nearby cloth, Shiro dipped it into the water and then scrubbed her face viciously until it glowed pink. At least the make up was all gone, but now she wanted to wash out her hair and moist underwear, but the little bucket she had was not going to do much help. Shiro sighed deeply trying to dispel her embarrassment. Luckily there was a small stream in the nearby forest where she could rinse out the black dye. Grabbing a hair tie and standing up, Shiro went to the door and peeked her head out to check if the coast was clear. Once she was sure that no one was around she quickly took as step out of the door and was, with her inhuman speed, in the middle of the cool forest. There was a bit of a frost on the vegetation around her since dawn had just occurred moments ago. The snow from the previous night unfortunately did not stick. She walked over to the stream and took in the clear fresh scent and sounds of the wilderness. It was calming to be in nature. She hadn't had much time to enjoy such a peacefulness since the era that she had grown up in did not have much greenery.

Shiro walked in a swaying motion towards the stream with closed eyes and a peaceful smile on her lips. She slowly stepped into the stream up until her waist before completely submerging herself in the icy water. She held her breath underneath the water for some time watching the fish that swam past her following the stream's current.

 _This should cool off my head from such a perverted dream._

The water around her turned pitch black as the dye left her hair. Then she emerged from the waters again, her wet, white hair glistened with the dawning sun. Opening her crimson eyes, in which her pupils narrowed into thin slits from the immense light, she looked around at the nature around her. The world seemed so much brighter. Then she looked down at the water around her and watched as the stream washed away the tainted water.

 _I wish it was really that easy._

Sighing deeply she turned around and left the serene forest to return to her room. She had to get ready so that she could report to Isami what she learned during her mission the night before. With the same inhumane speed, Shiro appeared before her room and proceeded to enter to get herself ready for the day.

After getting ready Shiro made her way to the dining hall where she could sense the others had already started to gather. Shiro opened the door and suddenly she was badgered with questions about the mission and if anything happened. She just about popped a vein at what could be considered harassment from the bunch of idiots. Souji looked up from his cup of tea to see that Shiro had rinsed out the black dye from her hair, earlier that morning since it was still slightly damp. He liked seeing her natural hair color. Though quickly he looked away since if he stared at her any longer would remind him of the things he did to her in his dreams.

 _It was just a wet dream and nothing more. I'm a healthy young man so there's nothing wrong._ She _just happened to be there too._

"I'm fine dumbasses!" Shiro yelled as she stomped her foot down and glared at the men making them all jump slightly at her irritation. They quieted down and let her walk over to her tray of food. She plopped down on her seat with a heavy sigh. She made it mission to not make any eye contact with Souji, especially since he was seated right in front of her and she would feel unnerved if she did. His scent enough was already making her head go in mental circles.

Isami locked eyes with Shiro when she turned her face away from the men and smiled brightly at her making the young youkai feel flustered at his radiating kindness.

"Now tell us what happened last night. What information did you get?" Toshizo said cooly with a strictness laced in his voice.

"Ikedaya. That's where they're based at. And the next time I see this Kirosato guy I'm going to beat the living shit out of that asshole!" Shiro reported before her voice became low with venom in it.

"What happened? Did he do something to you Shiro?" Isami said with worried seriousness in his voice. The others held their breaths out of worry unknowingly.

"He just got a little too chummy with me. The bastard was trying to get in my cloths like I was an actual whore." Shiro said as she clenched her fists tightly. She knew that her anger was stupid since she was subbing in for a geisha, but she could not help but feel insulted. She was not someone who could just open her legs for some stranger. She clenched her fists even more because she just knew that someone was going to point out that she _was_ in fact taking the job of a prostitute for the night. Souji's heart ached looking at the distraught look on her face because he knew that she was aware of what she was pretending to be for their sake. He felt sympathy for her because the look on her face looked like she was wait for someone to tell her that what she was feeling was irrational. But he knew that no one in that room would give her that kind of grief. He wanted her to look him in the eye so that he could show her with his expression that they understood her.

"That bastard! I'm sorry Shiro-chan, but I'll kill the man before you get the chance to beat him up!" Shinpachi roared in anger as he shot up from his seat making Shiro jump in her seat. She looked up at him with a small thankful smile gracing her lips

"What the hell! We won't let him get away with it!" Heisuke also yelled in anger quickly. He was not going to let the man get away with treating her with such disrespect.

"Sit down Shinpachi. We all know that I'll be the one to kill him first." Sano cooly said though it was evident that he was fuming inside.

"As if! I'll be the one to get rid of him." Shinpachi growled as he sat down heavily.

"Not a chance. It'll be me!" Heisuke argued. He wanted to be the one to avenge Shiro and be her hero.

Shiro let out a heavy sigh. The Baka Trio's conversation was no longer about her, but a bet to see who would kill Kirosato first. She shook her head and started eating her food. At least they were genuine about it and did so because they cared. Just then Toshizo reprimanded the three men with a deep exhale.

"Akayuki-san, you said Ikedaya. Are you sure?" The Vice-Commander questioned incredulously looking up at Shiro after massaging his temples.

"I have much better hearing than you do. I know what I heard. 'If you bring her back to base then that means that you'll have to share her with the rest of us,' is exactly what one of those pigs said when Kirosato offered to take me to Ikedaya." Shiro said after swallowing a mouth full of food. She frowned deeply. Souji felt his stomach drop and a bloodlust boil in his veins. The previous night he thought he was going to just murder Kirosato, but now he knew that he was going to massacre all of them.

"Forgive me." Toshizo apologized quietly, realizing that his insistent questioning was a little insensitive especially since she volunteered to help them and the mission was a sour experience for her.

"Don't worry about it," Shiro just as quietly said acknowledging the apology before shoveling some more food into her mouth. At least he knew how to apologize; so maybe Toshizo wasn't as bad as she had initially thought. Maybe he was just really rough around the edges.

Meanwhile, there was another uproar from the men as they expressed their disgust and hatred for the group of men that Shiro had to deal with. Isami felt his heart wrench at the the fact that they had let Shiro walk into a pack of hungry dogs. She had to go through all that by herself since Souji had reported to him earlier that morning that Shiro had not called for help at all during the mission. They all quieted down after Toshizo reprimanded them once more.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Akayuki-san." Isami said with a dejected voice as he looked down at his food.

Shiro sighed.

 _This man's heart is too big for his chest and what he already has to carry on his shoulders._

"Don't be. I knew exactly what I was walking into the second I stood in front of that tea shop. Plus I came out with some nifty information, so in the end it's our win." Shiro said as she finished her breakfast. She could still see that Isami was still shrouded in a sadness so she stood up and stretched exaggeratedly to get his attention.

"If you keep acting all sad then you'll make the rest of the guys in this place depressed. There's no point in crying over spilt milk. Just figure out what you're going to do about the rebels instead of moping about. Now I'm heading over to Sen's place for a bit or she'll complain for hours about me not seeing her." Shiro finished as she walked out the door giving the men a wave of her hand. They seemed a bit confused about her statement about milk, but nevertheless knew that she was giving them their privacy so that they could discuss their next course of action. She was quite the clever woman. They went onto planning their next steps in attack on the rebels know that they knew that they were based in Ikedaya. They would surprise attack at night to catch them off guard. Once they got everything ready they would attack immediately to make sure that if there was suspicion then they would not have enough time to react.

Souji felt his blood boil with anticipation to fight. He hoped that Kirosato was there so that he could get him back for what he did to Shiro the night before.

 _The bastard is going straight to hell when I see him._


	15. Rejection

**Rejection**

After leaving the headquarters Shiro quickly headed to where Sen was staying at. She noticed that Souji seemed unusually quiet and it struck her as odd. Was he upset about her having to explain the uncomfortable situation she had been put in? It didn't matter though because at least she did not have to talk to him and make eye contact with him. That would have been too much for her to try to handle. She had to get something off her chest. Pulling her hood closer to her face she quickened her pace.

 _Sen's a girl. I could tell her about what happened after the mission in the tea house. Or maybe the erotic dream I had about him._

Shiro came to a halt in front of the building Sen was currently in. Without warning her face became a deep red and yelled in mortification.

"What the fuck am I even thinking?! There's no way in hell I can talk about any of that to her of all people!"

Shiro huffed as if she had ran a marathon. Many of the people walking around her jumped back at her very audible vulgar shout of embarrassment, but she paid no mind to the quiet murmurs behind her. Shiro began to think that it was a bad idea to come to Sen's place.

"Why in the world are you screaming at the top of your lungs in front of the door?" Shiro jumped a bit when a familiar voice reprimanded her. Looking up to the second floor the youkai could see Sen looking down at her with an expression of annoyance and amusement.

"Because _you_ are a damn headache!" Shiro snarled before entering the building. The young woman trudged up the stairs, her pace getting slower and slower, as she tried to think up of something that she get off her chest and not want to bury herself.

 _I could tell her about how Souji's scent has been subtly changing! There shouldn't be anything weird about that!_

Finally getting to the door she opened the door and looked over at Sen who was still seated by the window. "I need to talk to you about something.

* * *

"I'm telling you something is up with Souji. Don't look at me like that, you damn prick! I'm trying to be serious here!" Shiro growled in annoyance as she threw her arms up in the air - this was a terrible idea. Sen had been giving her this idiotic grin for the past five minutes. All she did was mention how the scent of the samurai in question had been shifting subtly since she started to notice after the spicy meal incident.

"Maybe your sense of smell is all messed up because Okita-kun's meal was too spicy for you to handle… Or maybe it's because you're developing a crush on him!" Sen giggled knowing that either conclusion made her friend either flustered or indignant.

"Kimigiku what the hell is wrong with her head?!" Shiro hollered. The older oni smiled lightly at the banter of the younger ladies.

"That I could not tell you Shiro-san."

"Kimigiku how could you say that?! I trusted you!" Sen whined with a faux depressed look on her face.

"You keep going on about guys and romance! How about you then? Huh?!" Shiro spun the conversation onto Sen making her blush. The girl before her quickly looked down at her hands, which fidgeted in her lap. She thought to herself before she heaved a long sigh.

"What's the point? I only think he's cute! Anyways… he's completely smitten by you."

"You like Heisuke?!" Shiro asked with a shocked look on her face. Sen's deepening blush only confirmed the insinuation. She then frowned at the fact that she hadn't even said his name and Shiro was aware of who she was speaking of.

"I'm only interested in him okay?! But like I said; I doubt that I'll have a chance to get to know him better." Sen said again with another long sigh. Shiro felt somewhat bad for her younger friend since she knew that the young man was crushing on her hard and did not really look at her friend as a possible romantic figure.

"Too bad for him that I have no inclination to get with him."

"Shiro how can you say that?!" Sen said in an exasperated voice. Even if she didn't like the fact that Heisuke was head over heels with Shiro, she didn't like the idea of him getting his heart broken.

"You're too nice. I'm being honest when I say that I don't have any romantic feelings for him. And you telling me you like him makes me realize that I need to put an end to his infatuation with me. When that time comes you have to comfort him alright?" Shiro explained. She knew more than anyone else that falling for someone sucked. But she also knew that having someone there for you at your lowest was a blessing to have.

"But that… it's like… I don't want to be a mere replacement." Sen went back to studying her hands with a fearful and dejected voice.

"Just be a friend for him. It'd be his decision whether or not he wants to start liking you back." Kimigiku interjected when she noticed that Shiro did not know what to say to her friend. This statement made Sen look up at the two before her. She smiled delicately, genuinely thankful for having them.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to reject him tonight after dinner." Shiro spoke bluntly making the others sputter their tea.

"Isn't that a little too short noticed?" Kimigiku was no longer speaking in her usual cool manner, but somewhat shocked.

"You completely lack tact don't you?!" Sen practically yelled after her initial shock left her.

"The more I wait the worse it gets. The sooner the better I say!" Shiro crossed her arms indignantly, dead set on her decision. Being sympathetic wasn't exactly one of her strong suits, but she wasn't so much of a bitch to let the young man continue to one-sidedly like her with false hopes.

"Well she _does_ have a point Sen-hime. It's probably most wise to end his affections for her as soon as possible since she feels nothing for him." Kimigiku reasoned thoughtfully while Shiro nodded. Sen felt conflicted because she knew that rationally it was the right thing to do, but she still hated the idea of him hurting.

 _Sen-hime. It just goes to show how much you care for the wellbeing of others over your own. You'd rather that his feelings be spared even though you hurt with the thought of Toudou-san being in love with another._

"Fine. But please be kind Shiro. You tend to be more calloused than a pit of jagged rocks." Sen finally relented to rational thinking.

"Yes. You tend to be a bit rough around the edges when speaking with others." Kimigiku added with a thoughtful look on her facial features.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Shiro pouted making both Sen and Kimigiku laugh.

* * *

When Shiro returned later in the day she followed the mirage of scents of the Shinsengumi captains. Just as she walked into the courtyard that was just outside the dining hall, someone called out to her. Turning to the side, Hajime walked up right next to her.

"What's up Hajime?" Shiro asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. She waited until the poor man stopped blushing and composed himself.

"You look like someone who is about to carry out a mission." Hajime said in his usual calm voice. Shiro chuckled to herself. He was sharp and just as blunt as herself as Sen and Kimigiku said she allegedly was.

"You're right. After dinner I'm going to tell Heisuke to give up on liking me." Shiro said in a blunt tone. She did not exactly like the idea of hurting his feelings either, but she had too blunt of a personality to let herself lead him on.

 _Better to hurt his feelings now than destroy them later, I guess. I just hope the idiot doesn't start acting weird around me afterwards._

Hajime thought to himself for a moment, his hand at his chin rubbing it meticulously, before he nodded in approval. "Yes. If you have no feelings for him then he should know so."

Shiro let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. Nodding at his understanding, the young woman turned around and resumed walking to the dining hall. She stopped and turned around once again though when Hajime spoke up though.

"But be gentle about it. You tend to be blunt and tactless in speaking to others."

Shiro smirked at his observation. "Don't worry. I was thinking the same thing about you."

Hajime looked taken aback, but only sighed and shrugged at the rebuttal.

With that the two entered the dining hall and the began their meals. Heisuke gave Hajime a suspicious look before delving into a, mainly one-sided conversation, with Shiro. Souji stared at his food hard, since to him it had no taste at all. He looked up at Isami and began a light hearted conversation with him while teasing Toshizo simultaneously to try to forget about his lost of appetite and the fact that Heisuke was sucking up to Shiro again - not that he actually cared - and the fact that his dream still made him want to carry the woman to his room and ravish her until the sun came back up. Once Heisuke began a banter with Shinpachi over food, Shiro took the chance to look over to the First Division captain's tray of food which seemed nearly untouched. She frowned. His scent was getting more and more sullied by something though at the moment it didn't seem to overwhelm his scent, but the fact that he was not eating his food either made her worry even more. She wanted to confront him about it already, but tonight she was going to deal with Heisuke first instead; not only that but she still felt embarrassed being around Souji because of the dream. Until she got over it she was going to avoid him since his deep emerald eyes and rich firewood scent would literally send a pool of warmth to her lower abdomen and cause her instincts to go into overdrive as she was. Shiro sighed since she knew that she wouldn't be able to actually interact with him until her embarrassment subsided. She resumed eating again, though at a slower pace as she became lost in thought. Before she knew it they had brought their trays to the courtyard for Sano and Shinpachi to clean since they were on cleaning duty tonight. It was strange how she had gone the entire dinner without fighting with Souji, but no one else seemed to notice or say something if they did so she let it go. She noted that everyone was starting to leave to go relax on their own before going to sleep, so she also stood up and walked out the room. Turning to Heisuke who was about walk into the courtyard, quickly grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Heisuke, wait! I need to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere else?" The statement made the young man blush all the way up to his ears. It was the first time that Shiro had ever come to him. She was even laying her hand on his shoulder!

"Su-sure! We can talk." Heisuke smiled and scratched the back of his head trying to not look so excited. There was an air of pride surrounding him as he walked in the direction of one of the other courtyards with Shiro right next to him.

Shinpachi and Sano's eyes widened so much that they almost dried out as they looked at the younger people and then to each other. Hajime knew what was about to happen and went right along his way to practice a bit before retiring for the night. But Souji just about choked. He looked at the giddy look on Heisuke's face and the serious expression on Shiro's and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He quickly turned on his heels and followed Hajime so that he could watch the other man practice to get what he had just witnessed off of his mind.

 _It's not like I care. She can talk to whoever the hell she wants to._

When Isami and Toshizo finally walked out of the dining room there was confusion thick in the air. Shinpachi and Sano were speechless - which was a feat within itself - Shiro and Heisuke were nowhere to be seen, and they just caught a glimpse of an agitated Souji following after Hajime.

"Did we miss something important?" Isami asked as he looked over to his Vice-Commander who only shrugged. They stood their hesitantly before being on their way.

Souji sat down heavily on some steps in the courtyard that Hajime had begun to do some evening practice. He let out a long dejected sigh. Hajime began to feel his patience grow short as she practiced his swordsmanship as Souji had been sighing nonstop for the past ten minutes. With an abrupt halt to his movement Hajime spun around to look at his friend and comrade who was staring off into the distance with his chin rested on his palm. Souji was the first person to acknowledge his strength when he first came to the Shinsengumi. He knew this man very well and it was not at all normal for him to be sighing like he had been doing currently.

"Okita-san!" Hajime couldn't take it anymore, which was a feat to do since the Third Division captain had an ungodly amount of patience. The sudden sound of his voice pulled Souji out of his blank stare making his elbow, which had been resting on his knee, slip causing him to almost fall forward.

"Wh-what is it Saitou-san? It's not like you to suddenly yell like that."

"Neither is it like you to sigh almost nonstop for ten minutes, or not start an argument with Akayuki-san during a meal." Souji's eyes widened slightly before he quickly looked away. He hadn't realized that he had been doing that or that anyone had noticed how he had avoided Shiro.

"Ha! I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe it's past your bedtime Saitou-san?" The First Division captain tried to play it off as nothing, but he could see that he was failing miserably through his peripheral. A long awkward silence hung between the two men. He let out another sigh unintentionally making Hajime raise at eyebrow at him.

"I know, I know. But just leave it be because I don't understand either and I just didn't feel like having a childish argument with her tonight." Souji finally gave in and leaned back on the steps looking up at the night sky. Another moment of silence hung between them, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Akayuki-san was going to reject Toudou-kun," Hajime stated randomly as he began to walk towards his room. He walked past the other samurai without so much as a glance.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Souji growled out with indignation at the receding form of the other man. Hajime slightly smirked to himself.

 _So it was about Akayuki-san talking with Heisuke in private? That's a silly thing to worry about. I wonder how that went. Hopefully she was not too calloused with Toudou-kun._

Souji huffed when he accepted the fact that Hajime was not going to engage in anymore conversation with him. But a part of him did feel some sort of relief, though as quickly as it came he also felt some guilt. He shouldn't be relived that his close friend and comrade was probably getting his heart broken at that very moment. He was a terrible friend. He let out once again another heavy sigh before picking himself up and heading to his room to get much needed sleep.

 _I need to take him out to get a drink to make up for being a shitty friend._

* * *

"So…" Heisuke fidgeted nervously as he stood next to Shiro in one of the courtyards that was a bit more secluded from the rest. "What did you want to talk about Akayuki-san?"

Shiro took a deep breath. She had no idea how she was going to word this without annihilating the young man's feelings. Many times she had been told that she had a bad habit of insulting people unintentionally - the prime reason why she would get into so much trouble when she was in middle and high school. The youkai looked down at her feet and bit her lip. She could feel the expectant look of the Eighth Division captain. Shiro suddenly felt a lot of pressure to do this right because she also didn't want to hurt his feelings too much. She had never had to do something like this before.

"Heisuke." Shiro took a long pause not knowing where to go next with her words, and his anticipating smile didn't help whatsoever. "You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

His stomach dropped and his heart quickly lodged itself in his throat. Suddenly Heisuke wanted to run away, but he knew that he should not. "What… is it?"

Shiro could smell the sudden shift the in the young samurai's scent. He was in 'fight or flight' mode now and she could tell that he was willing himself to stop from choosing flight. Shifting her weight, the young woman looked over to the young man standing next to her to see a man that was distraught. He looked like prey backed up against a dead end with no escape.

"Heisuke I realize that you have feelings for me. But… I can't." Shiro spoke resolutely, but it almost pained her to see the numbness engulfing her victim of unreciprocated love.

"I… I see." Heisuke felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest. He felt childish about it, but he felt like crying. He felt like digging a hole and letting it swallow him up. He felt stupid. He felt like he was trying to catch smoke. He did his best to smile at her, but it was too obvious that it was a painful one. He proceeded to look quickly down at his feet. His hands were balled up in tight fists as if his internal fight to stop from showing his pain was physical. She was his first love. Suddenly he thought of the way that the First Division captain had seemed to be very captivated by the young woman as well.

"Is it because of Okita-kun?" He had grumbled to himself rather than Shiro, forgetting that her hearing could catch the softest of sounds. Quickly, with the shake of his head, dispelled such dark thoughts and looked up at his unrequited love with with defeat. "Sorry. W-we should get to bed. It's late."

Shiro sensed that he was now choosing 'flight' and it slightly pained her know that he'll go to sleep heart broken. "Heisuke, it's nothing that has to do with you or Souji or anyone here as a matter of fact. I know a similar feeling that you're feeling now. Love for me will never work out, so I've given up on it."

"Wait. What do you mean 'similar feeling?'" Heisuke questioned as his expression shifted into a confused frown. Shiro sighed and sat down on the ledge of the wooden walkway. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be questioning you like this."

"No, no. Sit down. I just broke your heart so the least I could do is give you an explanation." Shiro said as she patted the flooring next to her ushering Heisuke to sit next to her. He looked at her questioningly and hesitantly inched towards where Shiro was seated. "It's a long story."

"Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"If you don't want to listen to it that much then I'll just leave." Shiro made to move, but the young man quickly jumped and nearly yelled at her to stop. Shiro smirked as Heisuke took a deep breath. When he sat down and looked at her she leaned back, reclining on her hands, and looked up at the stars with nostalgia in her eyes.

"I was stupid to have fallen in love in a world that I didn't fit in to, but I did. It started when I was five years ol-"

"Wait. I thought you were going to tell me about your first love?" Heisuke looked at Shiro incredulously, but the youkai shot him a glare at his interruption.

"If you don't shut up and listen then you won't hear it at all." The samurai quietly nodded obediently showing that he would not interrupt again.

"So as I was saying… I was five when I first met him, and he was fourteen then. He saved me when… Anyways he was the only one who helped me. I was hurt, alone, and cold. I'll never forget the look on his face when saw me; how he, without a care, ran to my side to help me; how desperate he was to save me; how he covered me in his coat to try to keep me warm. I won't forget his scent. He always smelled like fresh rain. I was taken to a hospital, a large building where they take of sick and injured people, and he would visit me nearly everyday. I stayed their for a month just about, but suddenly these men came into my room and took me away. They took me away because I wasn't human. They took me to a terrible place called the Research Center. Moving along five years later he found me again and got me out of that hell hole. Again he looked desperate. But this time he was crying, apologizing to me even though he had never done me wrong. I was amazed by how empathetic he was to me. It was crazy to think that he had been searching for me even after five years, even after only knowing me for a short time before that.

"But he did it. He got me out. I was able to go to school, but I hated the place. For the majority of humans, if you're different then you're a nuisance - a smudge in their perfect world. But what really sucked was being thrown in an orphanage. I wanted to live with him since he saved me, but they wouldn't let me because what had happened to me. I would visit him all the time though, and he would come see me as well. You could say that I started to fall in love with him when I was about fourteen. But by then he was twenty-three and almost done with college. He was aspiring to be a doctor and I knew that the last thing that he needed with a little teenage girl confessing to him. So I kept my feelings for him to myself - supporting him in his dream instead. Before I knew it I was in high school and only had two more years there and at the institution. I would tell him that when I got out of school I would live with him. I just wanted to be by his side and was content with that since it was the closest I'd ever gotten to anyone ever. And then… he was gone from my life before I knew it. I still had a year and a half at the orphanage, so I couldn't just leave to move on. I had nowhere else to go. I had nothing. Then suddenly I ended up here for some ungodly reason, telling you my first love that ended up going nowhere.

"Heisuke I was left feeling that my love for him was unrequited for years and before I could even confess he was gone from my life. That's why I tell you that I know a similar feeling to what you're feeling." Shiro sighed. It was difficult to get the story out, but she had left out so many details that it was somewhat manageable. She didn't want to delve any deeper than the surface of her pathetic past. Continuous nightmares had made her immune to what would erode the mentality of most. She looked over to Heisuke who seemed just about to burst into tears.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I made you feel obligated to tell me something like that." Heisuke was just barely holding tight. No matter how hard he would try to seem manly in his outward appearance, he was totally a closet romantic on the inside. Though there were somethings that she said that he didn't understand for the most part he got the plot of her recount.

"Quit crying or I'll have to make fun of you tomorrow when you come to breakfast with puffy eyes." Shiro chuckled before lightly smacking his shoulder as he vigorously tried to wipe away tears that threatened to fall.

"Shut up! I'm not _crying_! If you tell anyone that I was then I'll dump a bunch of spices in your food when I'm on meal duty!" Heisuke pouted while jokingly glaring at the girl next to him.

"Do your worst, you _sobbing_ human."

"I'm not sobbing! You should be careful. I'm a great prankster!" The two glared at each other before Heisuke broke into a laugh and Shiro rolled her eyes while a smile graced her lips.

"Alright. Well we need to get to sleep or neither of us are going to wake up in time for breakfast." Shiro stood up dusting herself off before looking at Heisuke who also stood up. Nodding at the young man, she turned to walk to her room when he called out for her.

"Hey Shiro-san?" Turning only her head, the youkai looked over her shoulder at the captain. "Thank you. For telling me."

Shiro knew that he was talking about both the rejection and her first love. She smirked, noting that he had finally used her first name, and continued to make her way to her room as she waved her hand. "Don't forget that if you look too hard at the ground trying to find treasure, you'll end up missing out on the treasure in plain sight. I'm not the only woman in the world you know?"

Heisuke stopped in his tracks with a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

 _Wait. What does that mean? Why did she say that?_

When Shiro entered her room she leaned up against the door, letting the back of her head thump lightly against it as well. "What an idiot. Love is basically just self-destruction and the destruction of others."


	16. Conflicting Feelings

**Conflicting Feelings**

 _A sixteen year old Shiro sat on a spinning stool in the hospital as she waited for the doctor, whose office she had infiltrated, to walk in. She had made a bee-line straight from the high school to the hospital out of pure excitement. Now she fidgeted nervously as she looked down at her feet._

Will he be surprised when he sees me? How long as it been? A week? I hope the idiot is happy to see me!

 _Shiro heard his distinct footsteps lead up to the door, making her feel all the more nervous. She felt ridiculous for feeling such a way when they had known each other for so long. The door opened and Shiro did her best to put on a bored expression at the tall doctor that walked in._

 _"_ _God Ichi! How long were you planning on making me wait?" Shiro sighed exaggeratedly as she spun on the stool. The man looked at her with a surprised expression before he laughed._

 _"_ _Oh I can go if you want to wait a little longer, Shiro. And its Akayuki-sensei! I didn't work hard to become a doctor for you to keep calling by a childhood nickname!" Akayuki Ichirou mocked with a shrug before getting situated at his desk and pout at the teen. Shiro stuck her tongue out at the twenty-five year old man in front of her. The first person she spoke to when she woke up in that dark alleyway eleven years earlier. Her only true friend since he saved her from the Research Center six years before. He had short black hair that stood up in the front no matter how much gel he used, slanted eyes that were a warm chocolate color, and a lean build._

He's handsome.

 _Shiro caught herself and blushed furiously. She was relieved that she was facing the opposite direction from the older man. She'd had a crush on him for two years now and it was starting to get harder to contain her feelings. "Whatever! I knew you before you became a doctor so you're going to have to live with me calling you Ichi for the rest of your life!"_

 _Shiro blushed, lightly this time, at her brash words after realizing the indirect meaning of them. She whipped around when the sound of laughter came from Ichirou's mouth._

 _"_ _Heh. Fine you win. Anyway how's it feel to be starting your second year of high school?" Ichirou said as he wiped away a tear and looked at the teen. She twirled around in the stool she had been sitting on before facing the older man, heaving a huge sigh in the process._

 _"_ _I hate it, not even being in the kendo club makes it bearable anymore. I can't wait to be out of there though! I hate the institution too while I'm on the topic of places I don't like. Why can't I just live with you?" Shiro pouted as she leaned forward on the stool with an exasperated expression. Now it was Ichirou's turn to blush. He scratched the back of his head, looking away, as he tried to find the right words to say._

 _"_ _I know you don't like it at the institution, but you only have to be there for two more years. Anyways it would be…._ inappropriate _for a young lady to live alone with a single man." He felt awkward trying to explain the situation because, like any man that had ever laid eyes on Shiro, he knew that she had this exotic beauty that just made men drawn to her._

 _Shiro tilted her head to the side questioningly. Why was his heart beating faster? "Does that mean that after I graduate I can live with you? I mean I'm planning on being a surgeon anyways so it'll help living with a doctor. Plus you're probably the only human I don't hate being around and we have the same last name anyways."_

 _Ichirou spluttered at her innocent words. He was going to have a heart attack if she kept talking about living with him. Her last statement made was more like if they got married then the last name issue would not be one. Her living with him once she was no longer underage was even_ more _dangerous! For the longest time he had thought of her as a younger sister since they met again, but once she got into high school he couldn't help but feel self-conscious around her. He started feeling jealous when he would catch other guys staring at her. It had become more difficult to be close to her without wanting to hug her close to him and not ever let go. He felt pride when she would say that he was the only human she liked, though he knew that she needed to be more open._

Who am I kidding. After going through the trauma she endured for five years it's a miracle that she even puts up with being around humans. But I'm glad that I'm the only guy that she likes, as selfish as that is.

 _"_ _You're planning on being a surgeon? Why?" Ichirou commented trying to calm his racing mind._

 _"_ _You know that my sense of smell and sense of hearing are kick ass, so I figured that it would be easier to find out what's wrong with someone and save more people. Plus if I'm a surgeon then I don't_ actually _have to talk to people other than order some human coworkers on what I need." Shiro said proudly. She was always amazed at how Ichirou selflessly sacrificed hours of his life to save and care for complete strangers. She could never be that compassionate, but she could at least try for his sake. And if she could work at the same hospital then she could see him more often, though she would never admit that was half the reason for becoming a surgeon._

 _"_ _Language Shiro, you're in a hospital. But if you're doing it because you want to save people then I'll stand behind you the whole time." Ichirou smiled gently as he placed a hand on Shiro's head and patted her head making her sigh happily and close her eyes._

 _"_ _I mean you saved me, didn't you?" Shiro commented quietly a small, genuine smile on her lips as she leaned to his touch._

* * *

The next morning Shiro awoke feeling groggy, but at ease with the nostalgic memory she had dreamt about. One of the few last happy memories she had before he…

 _Not going there._

Touching her face she realized that she had been crying. She shook her head. She would be the one to cry about a good dream and be fine with a nightmare. Because she had told Heisuke about that part of her past she was remembering the good moments, which just made the bad ones hurt more. With a deep sigh she got herself ready for the day ahead. Because of the nostalgic feeling she had, she decided to wear her school uniform. Finally ready, she opened the door and looked out at the morning light that descended on the courtyard. For some reason it felt a little brighter than usual, but that could have just been her eyes playing a trick on her because of her opening up to someone. Even if just a little bit. Per usual the smell of food called her to make her away to the dining hall. She thought it funny how no one bothered to go get her because they knew that her nose would coax her. But, as usual, she was always the last to get to the dining hall for some reason.

 _It's probably because I don't wake up at the crack ass of dawn like these guys do. I guess sleeping in is more of a modern thing._

When she sat down at her usual seat - in front of Souji and in between Heisuke and Hajime - she noticed how the guys were acting oddly. The proud captains of the Shinsengumi were acting like they felt awkward in their own skin. Still Shiro refused to actually look at Souji's gaze, which she could feel was on her. She looked over at Heisuke who seemed to be just as confused as she did. When Heisuke looked over at her questioningly she shrugged her shoulders.

Souji sat there unusually quiet in front of Shiro as he observed the two younger people in the room. They did not seem to be awkward around each other which was weird. He was starting to feel restless and agitated for some reason. What if they had actually decided to try it out? What if Shiro hadn't actually rejected Heisuke, but reciprocated his feelings? Souji felt his stomach twist painfully as he pushed his food around with his chopsticks. That did not sit right with him which confused him greatly.

 _I shouldn't care. No. I_ don't _care._

Though he told himself that he became even more unsettled when Shiro and Heisuke began having light conversation. That was weird, especially if one had allegedly rejected the other. Not only that but Heisuke was even calling Shiro by her first name! They were talking in a friendly manner in Souji's eyes, though in reality Heisuke was doing more of the talking and Shiro was still speaking to Heisuke in her usual gruff mannerism. Yes they had become closer, but as friends. Heisuke looked over at Souji who seemed agitated through he held a calm facade.

 _Hm. I wonder what's up with Souji. He was kind of like that last night. Usually he jumps to start fighting with Shiro. Did they have a really big fight?_

Heisuke was pulled out of this thoughts when he realized that Shinpachi was trying to steal some of his meat right from under his nose. Soon after the two of them began their usual meal quarreling over who needed more meat. Shiro looked at the two bantering men with a hint of exasperation in her facial expression. Taking a deep sigh, she shook her head slightly before continuing her meal. She was just glad that the atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten up again. Souji also went on with his meal, but slowly as he stared at Shiro trying to get any information he could from how she was conducting herself. This went on for a few minutes. A tick mark gradually began to form on Shiro's forehead as she the feeling of his eyes on her made her both annoyed and embarrassed.

Jerking her head up to glare at Souji, Shiro pointed her chopsticks at him and gritted out, "What the hell are you looking at?! If you've got something to say then spit it out already!"

"Wha-?" Souji flinched slightly at being yelled at by Shiro so suddenly. He was concentrating so hard that he had lost track of what was going on around him. Feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught staring at the youkai in front of him he tilted his head to the side with a sniff. "I don't have anything to say to such a disrespectful brat! Don't act so high and mighty!"

Shiro felt her temper flare. "Wow jerk! First you stare at me like you're trying to burn a hole through me and like you have something to say to me; then, you say that you've got nothing to say! You make no damn sense!"

Souji frowned while continuing to look to the side. Rather than not having anything to say to her; he did not know _what_ to say to her. He understood his anger when Kirosato tried to near her because any of them would have done the same for her, but Heisuke getting close to her also made him feel uneasy. Heisuke was a good guy with no ulterior motives, so there should have been no reason to feel whatever he was feeling. Souji did not know what he was feeling for Shiro.

 _I'm probably just sexually attracted to her and that's why I don't like other men getting close to her._

The young man could feel his jaw clench because he knew, deep inside, that that reasoning did not seem right either. Sure he had a few nights with dreams full of her doing things with him that would cause him to wake in the morning panting, but there was always this inaudible thing that she would say that he felt that he wanted to hear with all of his heart and soul. Shiro watched as the muscles of his jaw and neck flexed; without warning memories of her dream invaded her mind and her face flared red. The way his muscles had trembled slightly as her lips had glided across them before she finally sunk her teeth into his perfect skin. A fierce blush assaulted her cheeks. Jumping up to her feet, which startled everyone and brought all eyes on her, pointed at Souji yelling before stomping out of the room.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF OKITA SOUJI!"

The room was dead quiet afterwards and everyone's eyes shifted from the empty doorway to the First Division captain. Even Toshizo looked surprised at her sudden outburst. For a solid minute no one was able to utter a

"What did you do to her to make her that pissed off at you, Okita?" Shinpachi slowly spoke up first.

"I didn't do a damn thing to her! I didn't even speak back to her!" Souji exhaled rigidly.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty pissed at you." Heisuke said adding his two cents that made Souji want to throw him out. But he settled with a small glare instead.

"Actually now that she's not here… Heisuke-kun, what did Shiro-chan want to talk to about?" Sano asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Heisuke looked down dejectedly before taking a deep breath to steel himself and looked up again. "Shiro-san rejected my feelings for her before I even had the chance to confess to her I had them."

The other captains stated their condolences and expressed how there were other girls out there, which made Heisuke feel a bit better and remember that Shiro had also told him that. In his peripheral, though, he watched as Souji's shoulders slightly sag a bit as if out of relief. He still had a sympathetic look on his face showing that he did feel bad about it.

 _Souji-kun looks a bit relieved. That kind of pisses me off._

Heisuke jumped a bit as a plan to get back at his comrade invaded his mind. Plastering a large grin on his face he turned his face to the First Division Captain, "But I feel like now we're closer because we had a _super_ deep conversation."

The young man could visibly see an annoyed emotion flare through Souji's eyes as his muscles tensed. Souji felt like he wanted to beat the living shit out of the other captain. But then he caught himself.

 _This little shit is_ trying _to make me feel jealous over that ape of a woman! Well you have another thing coming, Heisuke-kun. There's no way I'd ever be jealous._

"Oh really? That's great news! That means she's finally opening up!" Isami said cheerfully missing the conflict that arose within Souji. He was glad to hear that she was talking with the group more. He was starting to worry that she would stay to herself. He smiled to himself like a proud father.

The others nodded, but Hajime could tell from his peripheral vision that Souji seemed uncomfortable agreeing with Isami for the first time. Very little surprised the stoic captain, but that was one of them. Souji went with _everything_ that the Commander no matter what it was.

 _Interesting._

Toshizo then spoke up, dragging Hajime out of his thoughts. "Anyways… tonight is the night that we go to Ikedaya. I want you all to be ready by sun down. We'll go in separate groups so that we can surround the inn for the attack."

A serious silence fell over the men as they nodded at their commander. They would attack at night to catch the Rebels off guard. Souji felt a giddy anticipation within him as they began speaking about the upcoming battle and hunt.

 _Oh my blood is boiling now._

* * *

Shiro laid on hard cold floor of her room staring at the ceiling blankly.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit! Way to go dumbass. I acted_ super _suspicious as hell!_

She had no idea how she was supposed to talk to Souji anymore. Her dream still made her feel uncomfortable. She was sexually attracted to Souji and the inner beast within her wanted a taste of him… that was it. Shiro groaned as she reluctantly sat up. She still had to talk to Souji about the gradual change in his scent - but what if he took it the wrong way like Sen did? Would he be grossed out by her concern? Another loud groan escaped her lips. Why the hell did she even care what he thought? He was an idiot. And apparently so was she from shying away from him.

 _I am_ not _a shy piece of shit. I am_ not _a shy piece of shit. Damn it. I don't want to hide in this stuffy room all day._

Shiro decided that staying - not hiding - at Sen's place for the day would be better than locking herself in the room that had officially become hers. With a deep huff she stood up, kept her school uniform on for easier movement, pulled up her hoodie, and left her room. She carefully made her way to the gate, thankfully, not running into any of the captains lest they start poking at her to answer why she snapped at Souji. Especially since she also did not know how to answer such a question. Once she made it to the gate she told one of the men who stood guard that if any of the captains asked she would be out with Sen. He nodded at Shiro respectfully, which still sort of irked Shiro.

 _Most humans would be scared shitless of me after that spar with Sen. But these human men actually respect me. The Shinsengumi really is full of battle-driven idiots._

Deep down Shiro knew that she was actually kind of happy that they felt respect for her rather than fear. Fear in someone's eyes when they looked at you was hard to endure. She always had to look away from their face when she saw it, even when the idiot was trying to hurt her. Shiro always felt like a monster even when it was to protect herself, except when she confronted those crazed men in white lab coats. She had actually _wanted_ to see their faces - which were usually stoic - twisted in agonizing fear and pain. Shaking her head from such dark thoughts Shiro continued to weave through the morning crowd of mainly merchants and travelers towards the place that Sen was staying at.

Getting closer to the place, Shiro realized that she had never gotten the chance to continue talking with Sen about her background. They had become more preoccupied with trying to come to trust each other and become sort of friends that she had forgotten to bring it up again. Sen had told her that her kind had been eradicated a thousand hundred years ago, but then that would mean that they had been destroyed about twelve hundred years before she was born then. Although she wasn't exactly sure about her own past before she first woke up when she was about five years old. But maybe she could find out the lineage of the Junketsu Ookami, or whatever she was apparently was.

Finally making it to Sen's place she entered without knocking since she could smell Sen and Kimigiku inside. They were chatting, but Shiro decided to not be nosey and tuned it out. Sliding the door open with just enough force to make it rattle, she got the attention of the two women inside sitting down. They both looked alarmed, but then sagged a bit as they looked at their intruder.

"Do you really feel the need to be overly dramatic right now? You're going to end up breaking the door if you keep opening it with force, Shiro!" Sen said with exasperation, though internally she was happy each time that Shiro would come and see her.

"Whatever. You can pay to fix it anyways. I'm here to talk about the Junketsu Ookami, and whatever else that relates to whatever kind of youkai that I am." Shiro disregarded Sen's complaint and plopped herself down on the floor next to the open window to look outside. Kimigiku and Sen looked at each other.

"Well I already told you that the Junketsu Ookami are descendants of Raiju, the legendary youkai companion of the god of lightening, Raijin. And I told you that they were allegedly eradicated a thousand years ago…"

"Yeah I know that much already. I want to know more than that though."

Sen was not sure where to go from there. She looked over to Kimigiku for some help on how to explain an extinct tribe's history to what may be the last of her kind. Kimigiku nodded and began to recount the history of the legendary tribe. "Raiju created the first six hundred and four Junketsu Ookami. Two hundred of them were created from his lightening, while the first four were his actual flesh and blood - his blood related children. Four children for the four regions of the earth. The youngest Minami no Netsu was the jovial son of the South who also represented the summer storms. Then there were the twins, Nishi no Seicho of the west - son of the spring storms - and Azuma no Suitai of the east - daughter of the fall storms. Finally there was the oldest, strongest, and most beloved of the children to Raiju - Shiragiku no Arashi of the northern and winter storms. The six hundred were divided amongst the four siblings and left to their respective parts of the country. They sported the four main ookami households, the purest blooded tribes amongst all of the ookami. They were the closest creatures to the gods. They're tribes were of the most successful and flourishing. They lived in harmony with other youkai tribes, such as Sen-hime's tribe.

"Life was peaceful until a great war broke out between all of the races one thousand years ago. Humans and each of the demon tribes began to battle each other. After about four hundred years the Junketsu Ookami tribes came together in this region since they're numbers had been seriously cut down with humans and demons alike constantly attacking them out of fear of the more superior race. The eldest, Shiragiku no Arashi, led them and tried to hide what was left of her people from the war. But another powerful ookami clan, the Jigoku no Ookami - the wolves from hell - who had been using underhanded tricks to use humans and lower youkai to do their bidding used the opportunity of the weakened clan to attack. They were said to have killed three of the four original ookami youkai. This happened within five years of the war. It's said that Shiragiku no Arashi fought until she stood alone with the leader of the Jigoku no Ookami, Kokushibyo. As the two fought in their truest of forms - beasts of war - they fought until they laid waste to most of the land. Finally with her last and dying strength, Shiragiku no Arashi defeated Kokushibyo. But legend says that when taking her dying breath, she was engulfed in lightening and her body was taken to join her father in the land of the gods. Very few of the pureblooded clan survived since the Jigoku no Ookami made it their mission to eradicate them if they did not become allies. Many followed them out of fear while a few of them did follow them for the quest for more power."

"There's also a legend saying that the castle where Shiragiku no Arashi sheltered her people is still standing somewhere in the region in hiding from the outside world. The only inhabitants are said to be serving clans of the Junketsu Ookami and they are still waiting for their master to return. But of course that part is about her and the castle still standing is the folklore part of it all." Sen added feeling that she wanted to contribute a little bit to take away from the depressing feeling infiltrating the room. She was amazed that Shiro stayed quiet the whole time though she did also spend the whole time looking out the window.

The room became quiet as Shiro contemplated what she had been told. If she were a normal human then she probably would have said it was just a silly tale. But she wasn't human and had been taken to about two hundred years in the past. She had no choice but to believe every word that Kimigiku and Sen had said. She was the last of a clan that should be extinct. And this Jigoku no Ookami people for some reason made her blood boil - almost like the beast within her knew they were enemies.

An exasperated sigh left Shiro as she turned to the oni. "I guess I really don't have a choice but to believe this story. But what happened to the Jigoku no Ookami clan?"

Sen and Kimigiku shifted uncomfortably in their spots. "Well about that. You know how when I told you about 'that ookami youkai family' that has too much power and is planning on using the chaos between the humans to rise to even more power? Well…."

Sen trailed off - unable to look at Shiro in the face.

"So you're telling me that the same bastards that basically made my kind go extinct are the same assholes running around creating havoc now!" Shiro felt her temper rise. Those bastards weren't going to get away with it. She would put an end to it.

"Shiro-san?" Shiro looked up to the sound of Kimigiku's worried voice. Without realizing it Shiro had a bluish energy glowing around her. She was always on guard to not let her emotions take control of the amount of spiritual energy, but hearing about that despicable clan and their leader's name made something in her snap. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the young woman calmed herself down.

"Sorry about that. I still have to work on controlling myself."

Sen quickly shook her head. The little outburst let Sen peek at just how powerful her friend actually was. She was more powerful then she let on, even during their spar she couldn't tell just how powerful the ookami youkai was.

"It's fine. We understand that you're upset. In all honesty I would be pretty mad myself." Sen smiled tenderly. "You know you're surrounded by a bunch of good people, so I know the guys will understand."

Shiro shifted uncomfortably before looking out the window and responding to Sen, "Well about that. The guys still don't know exactly what I am. All they know that I'm not human, but that's it."

There was a stiff silence before Sen jumped to her feet and yelled, "Are you serious?! You've been living with these guys for _how_ long and they don't even know something as _basic_ as that?!"

Shiro recoiled in Sen's sudden outburst, before jumping up to her own feet. "Quit screaming. I could probably hear you from a mile away! I'm right fucking here!"

Kimigiku took a deep breath as the two young women began to banter and throw insults around at each other.

 _Honestly… this is how you can tell these ladies get along so well. If not the whole city would have been in shambles already._


	17. Ikedaya

**Ikedaya**

Night had approached and something in the air made Shiro shiver as she finally left where Sen was staying at, though she rarely ever got cold due to her higher body temperature. Something did not feel right. It felt like something big and ominous was going on. Her pace quickened along the river when suddenly the wind shifted and the smell of _a lot_ of human blood assaulted her nose. Alarm pulsed through her when she also smelled the Shinsengumi men in the same direction. In a blink of an eye, Shiro was on the roofs of the building running in the direction of the gore.

 _Shit! They decided to go to Ikedaya tonight didn't they! Why the fuck didn't they tell me this? I don't even have my katana with me._

After a few moments of searching and following the smell, Shiro found herself in the middle of the road in front of an inn with a the door strewn open, shouting within, and the smell of blood soaking through the wood. She had trouble smelling much else since human blood was something that had a strong smell and usually overpowered most any other scent.

"Shiro-chan!"

A man's voice from the road made Shiro tear her eyes away from the building and whip her head to the sound of her name. Sano was jogging towards her with his spear and light blue haori on. She stared at the red splotches of blood that glistened on his clothes in the light of the waning moon. Shiro jumped slightly when she realized that Sano was now standing right next to her with a worried look on his face.

"Shiro. You shouldn't be here! I know you're strong, but there's actual killing going on in there. I don't think any of us want you to witness this kind of thing. And, also, you don't seem to have a weapon on you."

Shiro wanted to refute his words but she knew that he was right. She had never witness the actual murder of humans before except for in her nightmares. She could smell the freshness of the blood and could hear the sound of tearing skin. Her stomach dropped because she knew the sound; she sometimes cursed her ability to hear things that most others could not. She was about to open her mouth to say that she would head back, but then it happened. Her eyes went wide at the distinct smell of Souji's blood.

Before she knew what she was doing, Shiro had run into the battle field within the Ikedaya with Sano yelling her name after her. He was going to follow her, but as soon as he entered the building a foe threw himself at the worried samurai. Shiro avoided the swinging blades and jumped over fallen men as she made her way upstairs to where she smelled the source of the scent she had locked onto. She completely ignored the bloodied men fighting and the dead bodies strewn across the floor. Her fear grew as she suddenly smelled some of Heisuke's blood as well. There wasn't as much as compared to Souij's and she could sense Hajime running to his side, so she decided to head towards the First Division captain.

Then another smell became apparent as she neared the room. An oni was present with Souji. As Shiro bursted into the room she came to a terrible scene. A blond haired youkai stood haughtily in front of a wounded Souji who was coughing up a large amount of blood. His left hand was drenched in red and blood trickled down his chin making a small puddle below him. His breath was laborious and he seemed to have trouble standing. Shiro, again without another thought, ran to his side and helped support his weight. The smell of his blood was nearly intoxicating and it made Shiro's pupils dilate ever so slightly before she controlled the beast within her. The smell of blood from other humans could be smelled on Souji's clothes also, but Shiro decided to push the fact that Souji had killed others in the back of her mind. A shocked looked flashed over Souji's face as it was suddenly near Shiro's worried one.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" The young samurai frowned. Souji was relieved to see her, but also absolutely horrified she see her there. The harshness of his demanding question made Shiro's heart squeeze slightly, but she ignored it and growled at him making him recoil slightly. He tried to stand up a little taller to his full height making Shrio have to tilt her head to look up at him, but the pain is his chest and lungs were starting to become unbearable.

"Shut the hell up Souji. You're extremely injured!" Shiro squeezed Souji's larger, trembling body closer to herself as if trying to give him some of her strength. Though the setting was completely inappropriate, he internally groaned at how Shiro's body was flushed against his own.

"Wow Shinsengumi Captain-san. You have quite a catch there. Feisty and nice legs too." The man behind her that Shiro had completely ignored had finally spoken up with a stuck up attitude in his voice. Before she had time to get mad she felt Souji shove her behind him so that he could obstruct the leering stare of the bastard in front of him.

"She's not for you to fucking look at." Souji barked at the oni, making Shiro's heart race slightly. He seemed more on edge, wild, and, at that moment, protective than usual which appealed to her inner wolf. She felt embarrassed, but continued to hold onto Souji lest he fell from the pain. Shaking her head to try to dispel her racing heart she peeked around the human man to catch a glimpse of the oni. He was tall with short blond hair and sharp red eyes. He held a smug expression and had nice dark clothes.

 _He must be an oni of nobility like Sen. But this bastard gives me the creeps and acts like a pompous ass._

"I wonder. Who are you Ookami-san? You seem different than most though for some reason." The stranger completely ignored Souji as he began to try to make conversation with the female youkai with strange clothing.

"Quit fucking talking to her you bastard!" Souji yelled. He was starting to get extremely irritated with this man. Not only had he actually hurt him, but he now had the nerve to try to talk to Shiro. He was starting to see red.

"Oh could you stop interfering human? I'm trying to have a conversation." The man glared dangerously, which made Souji more furious. Shiro squeezed Souji as to calm him down slightly so that he did not try anything rash in his critical condition. She then maneuvered her way to Souji's side so that his arm was draped over her shoulder for support. Souji almost barked at her to get behind him again so that the creepy bastard couldn't see her, but she had already started to speak.

"And who the _fuck_ do you _think_ you are?" Shiro snarled out menacingly letting her spiritual energy slip slightly so that the oni before her would know his place. The man shivered at the power this woman exerted. Souji crippled a little under some strange force that made his knees weaken slightly. Shiro made sure to wrap her arm around the injured man's torso more firmly so that he did not completely collapse from her exerting a little of her power.

"My deepest apologies miss. I am named Kazema of the Seibu no Tochi clan. Now may you give me the pleasure of seeing your face?" The man said cordially with a small bow. He then looked up at the ookami youkai whose face was hidden by a red hood with a haughty smirk.

"Well that's none of your damn business. So how about you get the hell away from here before I _make_ you." Shiro snarled again dangerously making the man named Kazema stiffen. If there was one thing she was letting him know it was that she was the stronger demon between the two and that she would destroy him if he tried anything. Souji smirked at how the other man suddenly seemed tense at Shiro's threat.

"Fine. I don't have any need to be near some ookami wench that fucks with human men." Kazema sneered before turning towards the window and disappearing into the night. Souji felt his temper go through the roof at the way the snobby prick had insinuated that Shiro slept around with men. Shiro on the other hand felt her temper rise as well as a heat to her cheeks since he had basically insinuated that she and Souji had a physical relationship, but she could feel Kazema's presence get farther and farther away from them along with two other oni.

 _Fucking bastard. FYI but I haven't_ fucked _anyone before. If you had a sense of smell even a fraction as good as mine then you would know._

As they stood there in a few moments of silence, the sides of Souji's vision went dark and his knees gave out from underneath him. He cursed as the two of them slowly sunk to the ground. Shiro felt her fear rise again as she now wrapped her arms around Souji's torso to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Souji! Shit, we need to get you some medical attention now." Shiro panicked slightly since he was loosing more blood and his scent was now even more sullied with whatever she had smelled earlier. He was sick and it was affecting him very badly physically. Souji smirked as his left hand crept up Shiro's small back, making her shiver, and placed it right on her shoulder.

"Thank you. But don't you ever come running headfirst into a battle like this again, understood? I'd have to kill you next time, hehe." Souji's voice was dripped with concern before he tried to lighten up the mood.

 _She really feels nice in my arms._

The young woman felt a bit of surprise hearing Souji thanking her. Shiro shook her head slightly and, in their position, chuckled right into Souji's ear making him shiver. "No promises dumbass. Don't be so stupid as to try to pick a fight with an oni."

"Heh. No promises baka." Souji felt his vision starting to go black and his head lull onto Shiro's shoulder. He would not have minded staying like this if it weren't that he would probably die of blood loss otherwise.

Shiro felt his consciousness starting to slip and a panic ran through her again. She whipped her head around and she listened to figure out what the status was outside. The noises of battle had finally subsided to she figured that the fighting was finally over. She called out hoping that a Shinsengumi member would show up at the door and luckily for her someone did.

"Oh god! Okita-taichou! Let me get someone to bring him to base immediately!" The man panicked and was about to leave when Shiro stopped him with her words.

"Wait! I'll take him to base. You just tell the other captains that he's injured that Akayuki-san took him back." The man looked at the young woman skeptically, but nodded nonetheless since he had heard the rumor about the woman Akayuki Shiro being extremely strong. When he left, Shiro felt behind her for Souji's katana which he had dropped. Once she had the hilt in her hand she held onto the captain tightly and with her speed they were at the base in front of his room in no time.

Staggering, Shiro brought Souji to rest on his futon and set down his unsheathed katana. She finally sat next to him with the door wide open so that the moon would let her see him. His breath was still labored and he seemed to be in pain. Jumping up and quickly running to the kitchen she brought back to his room with her a small bucket of water, a cloth, and a tea cup with some water in it. She wasted no time setting everything down next to his futon. Shiro took a deep breath, slid her hood completely back so that she could see better, and took off her blazer so that she could push up the sleeves of her red hoodie up to her elbows. Swiftly she dropped the cloth into the bucket of water before turning back to Souji. She proceeded to carefully remove Souji's headband, sheath, and kodachi from his person. She then grabbed his katana and brought the blade to her hand.

Slicing the palm of her hand, she set the katana back on the ground and held her hand in a fist over the tea cup with water in it. The clear liquid became dyed in red as drops of Shiro's blood dripped into the cup. Once she felt that the amount was okay, she licked the blood clean from her hand showing an unwounded palm. She then looked over at the restless and unconscious Souji.

 _I hope this works. I've only ever tried this once on someone, and they weren't human._

Shiro took a deep breath and moved near Souji's head and lifted the hurt man and inched closer to him until his back rested on her chest. She did her best to ignore the fact that his firewood scent was so close to her and that she could feel his well defined muscles through their clothing. That was not supposed to matter right at the moment. She grabbed the tea cup and proceeded to bring it to Souji's lips, but he refused to drink the liquid. An exasperated sigh left Shiro as she tilted Souji's head back so that it rested on her shoulder and his mouth opened slightly.

She thought about giving it to him orally - a thought that was oh so tempting - but she decided against it since he probably still had the taste of blood in he mouth. Just one taste and she knew that she would not be able to stop herself from trying to bite him and mark him as hers. Instead, she let the liquid flow into his mouth before quickly pinching his nose and placing a hand over his mouth, so that he would swallow the drink. His face contorted painfully before it slowly became relaxed. She did that a few times until the tea cup was completely empty, hoping each time that he would not wake up to witness the position they were currently in.

Shiro held her breath as she listened to his heart beat and breath slow to a normal tempo. She finally felt like she could relax as she set him down so that he was laying down again.

 _Oh thank god it works on humans too._

Shiro made her way next to the bucket of water and picked up the soaked cloth. Wringing it out she proceeded to wipe the blood off of the unconscious man. She could feel her cheeks burn the entire time as her hand traced over the muscles and definition of his jaw, chin, neck, and chest. As she wiped his hand though, she could not help but notice how much bigger it was than her's and how warm it was. Shiro shook her head vigorously at the silly thought that made her want to hold his hand and went on with finishing the task at hand. Once she wiped off as much blood as she could, she dropped the cloth into the bucket and concluded that Souji owed her big time. She then, as carefully as she could, took off his bloodied blue haori. Looking at the fabric with red sprayed across it in her hands she just sighed and just thought to herself.

 _At least... all of this blood isn't his._

Suddenly she could smell the other men of the Shinsengumi walking through the city, making their way to the base. This took her out of her unhappy thoughts. She set down the light blue haori next to her with a deep exhale. She then proceeded to place his katana in its sheath and place it by the haori.

 _I guess it won't hurt to stay here until they get here…. Just to make sure he's still okay by the time they get here of course!_

Shiro sighed tiredly and looked down at the man resting next to her. He seemed so placid even though his clothes still had some splattered blood in the front. She began to wonder how many people he had killed, how he could sleep at night, what horrors he must have seen throughout his life. She wanted to know how he dealt with his nightmares, so that maybe she could free herself from hers. Her eyes felt heavy and she figured it wouldn't hurt to close them for a little bit as the others got there. Before she knew it, sleep had completely claimed her and her head lulled forward… and onto something warm.

When the men got to the compound, the captains - except for Heisuke who was placed his room after being knocked unconscious in the battle - rushed to Souji's room where they believed Shiro would have dropped him off. When they neared the room, though, there was silence and no light coming from his room. They looked at each other questioningly and slowed their pace as they realized that his bedroom door was open and the sound of breathing could be heard. The doctor who was called there said that he had yet to see the First Division captain; he had actually just arrived when they put Heisuke in his room and had started treating the injured. When they got to the door, they froze. And then slowly backed away. Shinpachi and Sano had large grins on their faces while fighting not to burst into laughter, while Hajime was bright red, Hijikata shook his head with an annoyed huff, and Isami wore a light smile on his face. Souji was _more_ than fine.


	18. Prospective Tenants

**Prospective Tenants**

Souji stirred in his sleep. He could feel the sun on his face and he grimaced the how oddly warm he felt. His chest also felt a bit heavy and he felt like something was digging into his side, but he brushed it off as the subsiding effect from his injury the night before.

 _Hm. Last night…_

Suddenly the events of last night flashed in his mind and his eyes shot wide open. He was about to sit up when he realized the weight on his chest was not from an injury, but from a person. Looking down his cheeks slightly reddened. Shiro was resting on top of with her arms curled in front of her and her legs curled up next to his side - with her thighs completely bare for him to admire. Her breaths were even and when he moved slightly her small nose scrunched up before she snuggled closer to his chest. The side of her face was pressed against his lower chest while tilted slightly toward his face so that he could see her face fully. Souji looked to the side seeing the bucket with a cloth hanging out of it with red splotches and an empty tea cup. A smile graced the young man's lips as he looked back down at the sleeping form resting on him.

 _She took care of me. Heh. I guess I owe her one._

Without thinking, Souji's fingers touched the sleeping woman's temple and traced them down the side of her face to her chin. He knew he should have stopped, but something within him wanted more. Slowly his fingers travelled upward and lightly tapped her plump lips. The urge to kiss her was going to kill him - or get him killed. He let his thumb glide over her lower lip that just screamed at him to latch onto with his own mouth. To the samurai's surprise, the youkai leaned into his touch. All reason was starting to leave him as he proceeded to shift slowly and careful as not to disturb her sleep. Retracting his hand from her tantalizing lips, he awkwardly looped his arm around her knees, picked her up only slightly, and placed her on his other side so that she was snuggled right up to him on the futon so that she rested between his body and arm. It was another bad idea, but he wanted her even closer to him. He liked how she felt up against him, although now that he knew how her lips felt against his fingers and how her form fit perfectly by his side he wasn't going to get much sleep that night. His breath hitched when she wriggled a bit. Did he wake her up? Damn it, he wanted her to sleep a little more since she had looked completely worn out.

To his surprise and relief she did not wake up, but he new position did make him feel uncomfortable in a sense. She had draped one of her slender legs around one of Souji's legs and her small hands clutched at Souji's clothes as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck. The sensation was electrifying. Something within him wanted to become even closer to her - taunting him that even the clothes between them was too much space. If she woke up she would kill him. If anyone walked by the opened door, he would kill them. Either way, Souji felt like someone was going to die if they stayed like that for too long, though if it was him he would be satisfied to say in the least. After easing his heart's accelerated beating and took some calming breaths, so that something below would not wake up either, Souji looked down at the sleeping youkai.

She had long, black eyelashes that fluttered slightly and seemed to glisten in the morning light. Her hands that were balled up in fists full of his shirt seemed so small and innocent, yet he knew that they held enormous power when she held her katana. Her body seemed so small yet, again, he knew she was brimming with power and strength. And oh her legs. They seemed slender, but now that they were pressed up against him he could feel how fit they were. He wouldn't mind if they were completely wrapped around him right now as he pushed himself into her.

 _Okay calm down there. The last thing I need is a raging erection to wake her up and then have her actually kill me. Shit. I must've hit my head really hard to be admiring this heathen of a woman so much. It's probably just the morning light. People tend to look better in it._

Deep down Souji knew that there was something else other, deeper, than his insistent insults to the beauty, but he decided to stuff it away. Looking away from the enticing form, Souji's eyes stared at the courtyard outside as she thought more about what had happened at Ikedaya. The bastard name Kazema had called Shiro 'ookami-san.' What did that mean by calling her a wolf? His name was kind of fancy and he wore fine clothing. Did that mean that this guy was a high official or close to nobility? But if so then he would have no need to be in a place like that. His mind went on replaying the scene in that room when one thing that Kazema said stuck.

 _"Fine. I don't have any need to be near some ookami wench that fucks with human men."_

Souji gritted his teeth and his arm unconsciously tightened around Shiro's body bringing her even closer to him. That asshole was going to die even if it was the last thing Souji did. Not once had Shiro done anything of the sort or insinuated that she did things like that. If anything, the way she acted around men showed that she did had never intimately gotten to know a man. He knew she was pure no matter how vulgar her words could be and the bastard had openly mocked her. She attracted creeps for some reason and it was going to be the death of him.

He sighed heavily. He wasn't the possessive type or the one that cared about protecting a woman's virtue. Another heavy sigh left him as his eyes fluttered to the sleeping form next to him once again. It was the first time that Shiro had seen him in battle mode and she had witnessed him have his ass handed to him.

 _She's going to make so much fun of me, damn it._

When Shiro's eyes fluttered open she shivered at the sense of warmth having left her. She found herself in an unfamiliar room covered by a blanket with a very familiar firewood scent. She groggily thought back to the night before. And then sleep had abruptly left her as she bolted upright into a sitting position. She had fallen asleep in Souji's room! Looking around frantically she noticed that he had already left, taking the empty tea cup and bucket with dirty water in it too. She had slept so well - for the first time ever actually - that she hadn't even woken up at the sound of him moving and leaving! She looked at the futon that she had been previously snuggled in and burned bright red. She hesitantly brought her forearm up to her nose and sniffed. Her skin was embedded with his scent, from head to toe as a matter of fact. It was almost like the act of embedding another with their smell one would do to mark a prospective mate. With a groan Shiro fell back down onto the futon with a thump, her arms sprawled to her sides. By instinct she knew that this counted as courting, though she also knew that it didn't really count since Souji was human and didn't know.

By the time she had left Sen's place the day before she was just getting over herself and her embarrassment.

 _Well that went out the damn window. What am I supposed to do now? I_ slept _in the same bed as Souji last night. I know he didn't do anything to me, but still. His scent is_ all _over me now. I'm going to have to bath three times to get his smell off of me if I want to sleep tonight. And if that's the case then that means that my scent is embedded in his skin too. Aw fuck!_

The exasperated youkai stood up reluctantly and followed the scent of food... as always. Her stomach trumped her mind that wanted to run away. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the door with noises of rowdy men inside. Shiro took a beep breath and unwillingly opened the door. When she came into view she noticed that everyone had happy expressions on their faces that turned into concerned stares.

"Akayuki-san! You have blood on your clothes!" Isami exclaimed worriedly which made Shiro look down at herself. She hadn't even bothered to change her clothes when she went to eat.

An unknown voice then spoke out in a concerned voice. "I can look at your injuries immediately!"

Shiro looked up to see a bald, middle-aged mad look at her with concern. Shiro shook her head and responded to the man whom she assumed was a doctor. "It's fine. Its not my blood anyways. I can go change."

She didn't even let anyone respond to her before she left in a hurry, making sure to avoid looking at Souji in the face directly - she was right about him being covered in her scent which made the beast inside ecstatic, but her sober mind horrified. The men looked at each other confused and in silence. Then Shinpachi let a broad grin stretch from one side of his face to the other as he whipped his head over to theFirst Division captain. Souji suddenly felt worried about what that look could mean.

"Souji... you did something to her last night, didn't you?" Shinpachi was now wiggling his eyebrows which made both Souji and Heisuke stare at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean he did something to Shiro-san?" Heisuke asked before Souji could refute.

"The baka means nothing because nothing happened. I was asleep the whole time." Souji gritted out. He knew that Heisuke had come to terms with Shiro rejecting him, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't be inconsiderate to bring her up in this fashion. Souji was usually the one to tease and prank people, so this sudden change did not sit right with him. Plus he did not want them insinuating things that didn't happen especially once Shiro returned.

"Well Shiro did avoid looking at you and I'm guessing, by the way that she seemed ready to run away, that she stayed in your room and something embarrassed her." Sano reasoned in way that made the situation seem like it could be easily misinterpreted.

Heisuke felt peeved, but he did not feel hurt. He was getting over his feelings for Shiro. He would not act like a victim. To lessen his irritation, he proceeded to cross his arms and tilt his head at Souji, "You know, I never thought that you would be a pervert."

Souji could not help but let a look of utter surprise wash over his face. "What the hell do you take me for, Heisuke-kun?! I'm not a damn pervert because nothing happened! She's just acting self-conscious on her own."

Souji desperately tried to explain. He looked over at Isami with pleading eyes, but the Commander only laughed whole-heartedly. The teasing continued until Shiro walked in quite some time later with her arms and cheeks glowing red. She stomped her way to her seat and began to stuff her face with food to dispel the annoyed feeling she had. She could hear the dumbasses teasing Souji from her room and she could still smell herself on him.

Shinpachi glanced over at Souji with a smirk, making the young man uncomfortable, before turning to Shiro.

"So… Shiro-chan. What happened?"

Shiro stopped eating and glared at Shinpachi making him flinch before closing her eyes and huff. "If you're asking why my skin is red, then its because I was trying to get rid of this one idiot's stench."

"What the hell do you mean 'stench' you damned brat?! If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who fell asleep on me!" Souji gritted out with an annoyed huff. The idea of trying to not make her embarrassed toward him flew out the window as he retorted.

"Well you're welcome for dragging your sorry ass back here!" Shiro growled out, pointing her chopsticks at the First Division captain. This made Souji blush with embarrassment before he frowned at her.

"Who told you to be there in first place?" The other men then turned to Shiro since they also wanted to know why she was there.

"Oh please. Do you know how strong human blood smells? There was so much of it in one place that I could smell that shit from half way across Kyoto!" Shiro sigh exasperatedly as she tapped her nose. They seemed to sometimes forget just how well her nose worked sometimes.

"Amazing to be able to smell from such a distance!" A stranger's voice said in awe before Souji could try to reprimand her. Shiro looked over and remembered that the bald man was still there. Realizing the look on her face meant that she had no idea how he was, the man smiled and introduced himself. "Matsumoto. I am a doctor who usually comes and checks up on these boys."

Shiro nodded. "Akayuki Shiro. Just recently started living with this band of idiots."

The doctor chuckled at how she referred to the most fearsome group of men in Kyoto. She was probably the only one to be able to say so in front of them and be totally free of any kind of punishment. The men on the other hand did not find the reference as amusing and grumbled under their breaths.

"I can see that you are not human, so what clan do hail from?" The doctor questioned which made all eyes fall on the young woman.

"Yes. You never did tell us what you were, Akayuki-san." Tohsizo pressed with a thoughtful look on his face. The others nodded in agreement. They had completely forgotten to ask her something so basic about herself. Souji cursed himself for not remembering to ask since he had been so enticed by her… which he chastised himself as his mind wandered to dirty thoughts and the feeling of her pressed up against him.

Shiro hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath.

 _I might as well tell them. I mean they took me in and haven't mistreated me so I guess I owe them this much_.

"I'm a Junketsu Ookami youkai." Shiro stated plainly as she looked into the eyes of the doctor so that she could avoid Souji's gaze.

"Wait so you're a wolf demon?" Sano reiterated in awe as he tapped his fingers to his chin.

"Yeah. I just said that." Shiro said matter-a-factly with a raise of her eyebrow making the tall man smile sheepishly back at her.

"So that's why that bastard called you 'ookami-san' then." Souji said out loud, though only audible enough for Shiro to actually hear.

"I know that you can't tell onis from humans, but I can see that is not the case for all youkai." Matsumoto said observantly as he crossed his arms and nodded at the ookami youkai.

"Well my white hair and red eyes differentiates me from regular ookmai youkais. Then there's something else that differentiates all ookami youakis from humans." As Shiro finished her statement and took another bite of her food. When she looked up from her food though the expectant faces of the men surrounding her seemed to beam at her. A heavy sigh left her lips as she reached up for her hair tie and began to pull her hair loose.

The whole moment seemed to happen in slow motion for Souji as he watched Shiro's long hair flipped up from her pulling her hair out of its ponytail before cascading down her back. He could imagine himself pulling her hair free as it flowed down her naked back. Only when he heard some mumbling that he then reprimanded himself and noticed two white fluffy, wolf-like ears upon her head. They twitched slightly under the unwavering stares of the men surrounding her.

 _Cute._

Souji mentally gasped at the absurd thought and chuckled sarcastically at Shiro making her glare at him. "I knew you acted like a beast, but I didn't expect you to actually be one!"

"Hey Souji-san that's not nice!" Heisuke huffed. Honestly the older man was acting like a child!

 _Who would've thought that he could be so immature around Shiro so much!_

"Yeah Okita-san! Her ears are actually quite adorable!" Sano defended with a cross of his arms. Shiro lifted her head in a haughty sniff and smirked at Souji who seemed to cornered by the men. Her smirk quickly faltered when she sensed a hand nearing her head. Shiro turned her head just in time to witness Hajime staring at her ears intensely while grabbing onto one of them. He rubbed the fluffy ear in between in fingers making a strange sensation jolt through Shiro. A gasped escaped her lips which made all of the men look at her. Souji unconsciously felt himself get tense because of the sound.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing Hajime?!" Shiro screeched as she yanked her whole body back. Her hands shot up to her ears to cover them. Her face was a dark hue of red and her eyes were wide. Hajime, who held a weakness for cute things, could not help but touch her little fluffy ears. The Third Division captain blushed bright red and stuttered out an apology as he retracted his hand with lightening speed. Souji's eyes were wide as he watched Shiro act completely agitated. Her ears were… sensitive? He smirked slightly as he filed that knowledge in his mind before grimacing. Her face was bright red and because of another man.

 _Don't tell me that Saitou-san has a thing for the idiot now._

"That's it! I'm going to go see Sen. You all are a bunch of the biggest dumbasses I have _ever_ met, got that!" Shiro yelled as she shot up and stomped out of the room. Everyone looked at each other and let out the breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Shiro was scary when she was mad or agitated.

"That young lady is really something else." Matsumoto said with a hearty smile on his face.

"She really is isn't she?!" Isami laughed making Toshizo sigh heavily and the other captains smirk. Souji smiled outwardly but his mind felt a bit like it was all over the place.

"Saitou-san, I didn't think that you were a pervert too." Heisuke said, not exactly thinking about what he was saying before doing so. The older man turned an even darker shade of red while turning his head away from the group.

"Her ears were fluffy and cute so I could not help myself." The Third D2ivision captain confessed embarrassed that he had done something so stupid without thinking. Souji felt his teeth grind. He needed to calm down. He was acting like a jealous lover… an idiot. He was acting like an idiot. Definitely not like a jealous lover. Not at all.

"Haha I forgot that Saitou-san has a weakness to cute things!" Sano laughed, making the quiet man blush even more furiously.

"Ne ne. Leave the poor man alone. At this rate we'll end up giving him a stroke." Souji said smoothly with a teasing smirk though his eyes showed a hint of irritation. He did not understand why, but all this talk about another man thinking Shiro was cute was pissing him off.

"By the way. You boys said that you were going to hold a little tournament on the day after tomorrow to celebrate the victory at Ikedaya, correct?" Matsumoto inquired so that the subject would change and they would leave the poor man alone before the third division captain really did suffer a heart attack.

"You're right about that sensei! In a couple days you'll get to witness my physical strength and perfection!" Shinpachi boasted loudly as he suddenly s tood up and flexed his muscles.

Shiro bang on the door of Sen's room which resulted in an irritated groan from within and the sound of rustling bed covers. When the inside of the room went silent again, Shiro let out an aggravated huff before flinging the door open making it creak under the force. Walking in Shiro threw back hood and glared at the oni who turned away from her in her futon.

"Get the fuck up!" Shiro yelled as she stomped into the room with her pony tail whipping behind her and grabbed Sen's futon covers.

"Go away and let me sleep a little more!" Sen yelled back as she grabbed her covers before they were completely ripped away from her. The loud voices made Kimigiku rush her mistress' room only to greeted by the sight of Shiro and Sen doing a bout of tug of war with the blankets. Sen was still partially laying on her futon while Shiro stood at the end of the futon.

"Too bad, so sad, I'm not fucking leaving!" The two women looked like they were going to rip each other's head off as they both huffed at each other.

"Ladies please calm down. You'll get us kicked out." The older oni sighed as she closed the door behind her. Sen let go of the blanket making Shiro fall over onto the floor. The young oni sat up with a pout.

"Ugh fine! What do you want?" Sen exhaled exaggeratedly.

"Why you little-" Shiro gritted out as she sat up and snarled at the oni. She let out a heavy breath before adjusting herself. She looked at Sen with a serious expression on her face that made the two oni glance at each other worriedly. "Sen do you know about an oni named Kazema of the Seibu no something or other?"

Sen's face drained of its color as it became pale and a scent of fear emanated from her. Shiro suddenly felt herself go into high alert. Then the smell of panic engulfed the room and Sen bent over with her head in her hands. "No, no, no. This can't be happening. Why is he here?"

 _She knows him. And it doesn't look like they're on good terms either._

"Shiro-san, how do you know that name?" Kimigiku said with worry as a defensive tone in marred her voice.

"Well I know that by now you've heard about what happened last night at Ikedaya. Well, he was there. The cocky bastard hurt Souji badly." Shiro gritted out. Just remembering the sight of Souji's blood on the floor and the snobby oni's face made her blood boil. The asshole was going to pay for what he did.

"He… that man is… my fiancé. I'm here hiding because he tried to force himself on me, but my aunt did not believe in me because she is dead set on using me as a foothold for his family's wealth and rising power. He only wants me for power like the candidates before him because of my lineage. But none of them actually want _me_. According to them I'm 'dirty blooded' because of the human blood coursing through my veins." Sen held herself fearfully and frustratingly. Just remembering the disgusting feeling of his hands roaming her body made her want to scream. Always being told that she was dirty by her relatives and the other oni houses made her feel so filthy. Always being treated as a pawn for power made her feel used. She knew that, even though she had human blood, her oni blood made her much stronger than anyone, but her decisions did not just affect her… they affected every human and youkai that lived in her domain. Shiro felt her temper rise. Sen was usually so happy and energetic, and to see her so upset irked her.

"How many should I break?" There was deadly venom in that short question that seemed to make the room go cold.

"What? Break what?" Sen looked up at Shiro who seemed to be seething. She felt happy that her friend was mad for her, but… Shiro was kinda scary when she was mad.

"There are two hundred and six bones in the body. Give me a number. How many do I get to break?" Shiro's hands balled up into fists. She was now dead set on making the infuriated bastard feel pain. Sen let out a laugh that made both Kimigiku and Shiro look at her like she was crazy.

"Thank you Shiro, but I really don't think that it will be a good idea for you to beat up the heir to one of the most powerful noble oni households. Well, I guess it's the thought that counts." Sen wiped her eyes and smiled kindly at Shiro.

"It doesn't change the fact that he followed you here Sen-hime. We'll have to leave because I can't protect you by myself if him and his two lackeys are here." Kimigiku stated with seriousness. Sen looked down at her hands sadly. She didn't want to leave, but the thought that if Kazema caught her and had his way with her - if she ended up pregnant then she'd be forced to go completely through with the marriage arrangement and marry the tyrant. A shiver went through the young woman's body.

"Why not just stay with me then? The bastard is already wary of me and I memorized his scent. Plus who the hell am I gonna complain to about the dumbasses I live with if you're not around? If he tries anything funny I can fight him if you want because the clan that I 'hail from' is no longer around so he can't do shit."

Sen's head shot up and she looked at Shiro with disbelief in her face. "A-are you sure? I'm sure you would have to ask Kondo-san and I highly doubt that Hijikata-san would want us there too."

"Kondo won't simply just turn away from someone in need so he'll let you stay - he's a teddy bear like that - and Toshizo… well that man has a stick up his ass all the time so no matter what you do he'll be a little anal about it." Shiro said as she flipped her pony tail over her shoulder. Sen and Kimigiku looked at each other in a bit of confusion since they did not exactly know what a 'teddy bear' was, but they brushed it off and smiled at their friend.

"Thank you Shiro-san. This will be much appreciated." Kimigiku said with a small genuine smile. Sen stayed quite for a moment before flinging herself at Shiro with a large hug making both of them fall to the ground. Shiro was about to yell at the young oni until she smelled tears coming from her. She shook her head slightly before awkwardly patting the other girl in hopes of calming her down.

"I think the guys would like seeing you for dinner. We can talk about your situation with them then." Sen looked up at her friend and smiled sheepishly before nodding. After some moments of silence, Shiro decided to change the subject a bit. "And by the way… I told the guys that I was a Junketsu Ookami and showed them my ears."

There was more silence before Sen jumped up with wide eyes. "At the same time?! It took you until your mission to actually show me your ears! What the hell?!"

"Calm the fuck down Sen! I can clearly hear you. One thing led to another and I ended up showing them my ears. I mean there was a doctor there who seemed aware and knowledgable of demons." Shiro started off loud before lowering her voice and holding her chin thoughtfully.

"May I ask who this doctor is?" Kimigiku asked with a tilt of her head.

"Matsumoto is what I believe he told me his name was." Shiro replied with a scratch of her head.

"Oh I think I've heard of that human doctor! Many youkais know him since he is very knowledgeable. Matsumoto-sensei helps both humans and youkai alike so he is well liked." Sen jumped excitedly to answer.

"Well I'll be the judge of how knowledgable or not he really is in the medical field." Shiro huffed and crossed her arms. Even though she learned much of her medical knowledge through visiting Ichirou and reading his old medical college textbooks, she doubted that Matsumoto would have the same amount of vast knowledge that she possessed that the past did not have yet. She smirked mischievously, making both Sen and Kimigiku glance at each other worriedly.

 _I'm about to wow all of these idiots with my_ far _superior medical knowledge. Wait. If I tell them stuff that wasn't discovered until later… would that screw up time? Well, I'll just tell him he can't write any of it down. That should work, maybe. Ichirou would be so proud of me for using my medical knowledge on humans to actually help them out._

"Shiro… I honestly wouldn't have expected you to know anything about medicine." Sen said with a teasing smile making the other girl pout and cross her arms indignantly.

"I only learned about medicine on my own because of Ichi-" Shiro suddenly cut herself of from speaking any further by slapping a hand over her mouth. "Nevermind."

"Ichi? Were you just about to say a guy's name?" Sen asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Drop it. It doesn't matter anymore." Shiro said in a low voice, her teeth gritting as a painful expression spread across her face.

 _There's no point reopening old scars._

"I am sorry. I pushed something I shouldn't have." An awkward silence followed the three women.

"Don't worry about it." Shiro huffed before throwing a 'light' punch at Sen's upper arm, knocking her over. The oni yelped from the unexpectedly strong punch.

"Shiro-san, please do not leave too many bruises on Sen-hime." Kimigiku requested with a small mischievous smile.

"I'll think about it."

"Hey! Quit that you two!" Sen pouted childishly while rubbing her arm soothingly. "Anyways, why don't we head over to the Shinsengumi's base now then?"

"N-not yet!" Shiro shouted desperately without a second thought. When her senses returned she stared back at two very wide confused eyes.

 _Shit. I haven't one hundred percent gotten myself together from Hajime molesting my ears and Souji breathing oxygen in the same room as me._

"I… I got into an argument with… Souji! Yeah, I don't want to see that asshole right now…" Shiro felt like facepalming herself with a brick at that very moment. While the excuse was a good one - she did not sound credible whatsoever. A creepy grin spread across Sen's face making Shiro grimace a bit.

"Oh yes? What _kind_ of argument was it?" Sen's grin grew even larger as she leaned forward in anticipation.

"He… he was being an asshole more than usual and it pissed me off." Shiro stammered out - the tip of her nose slightly turning red.

"Uh huh? Then why is your face a little red? Something happened! I know it by just looking at you!" Sen probed for an answer making Shiro squirm in her spot.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not like anything happened! He was hurt and I was just taking care of him. That's it!" Shiro spilled unintentionally.

"Taking care of him, huh? _How_ exactly were taking care of him?"

"Sen… NOTHING HAPPENED! I swear if you keep trying to insinuate some more stupid shit then I'll throw the damn table at you." Shiro shouted feeling flustered in every possible way. Her face was bright red, which was something that had never happened to her before. Shiro sighed heavily letting her shoulders sag. "You know what let's just go over now and get this over with. Get dressed so that we can go talk to the guys about you staying."

Sen giggled at the defeated Shiro before getting up and going over to her wardrobe to pick out some clothes. Once the noble oni got dressed in her usual attire the three ladies went on their ways to the Shinsengumi headquarters. When they arrived they realized that there were bustling men going on about the compound. They seemed to be cleaning and bringing out cloths and stands out to one of the courtyards - which also happened to be the largest. The two oni looked over at the ookami, but all she could offer them was a shrug. She wasn't all that sure what was going on either.

 _They kinda look like they're getting ready for a school cultural festival. But I don't think those are a thing yet._

Shiro led Sen and Kimigiku to the hall where meals were had. Usually when there wasn't much to be done at least one or two of the captains were there lounging. And as she predicted, Sano and Heisuke were there sitting with the doors to the hall open. Heisuke was laying down on the floor and on the other side of tray with two cups of tea sitting on it Sano was leaning back on his hands. In the pass few days it had started to warm up so they took advantage of it.

"Yo. I need to talk to Kondo and Toshizo. Where are they?" Shiro said, making the two captains jump from her sudden appearance.

"You surprised us Shiro! Usually after getting into an argument with us you don't come back until dinner! Ah, ladies." Sano pointed out as he nodded his head at the two extra faces.

"Oh, yo Shiro-san! Don't you girls want to know what's going on?" Heisuke asked as he quickly sat up and smiled at the three newcomers. His forehead was still bandaged from when he got knocked out by the tall red headed freak he'd run into at Ikedaya.

"I want to know!" Sen chimed up excitedly. She had never seen preparations for festivities or have even been to one. She had been sheltered her whole life; alway told by her aunt that she was not to partake in 'those' sorts of activities for peasants and that she would embarrass their family name if she went out. She was a shame have to out in the public because she was not a purebred oni.

"Just answer the damn question bakas. You guys aren't out of the clear yet." Shiro gritted out making the boys straighten up a bit at the tone of annoyance in Shiro's voice.

"Um… Well I think Kondo-san and Hijikata-san went to their offices." Sano said while giving a small smile. Shiro was rough, but it was obvious that it was for the two ladies behind her.

"But Shiro… I still want to know what's going on." Sen pouted slightly as she looked back at the bustling men trying to get things together.

"You can find out _after_ we speak to Kondo." Shiro huffed as she turned from the two men and headed down the hallway. Sen's shoulders drooped a bit since she knew that she was being childish with her request.

As Sen followed Kimigiku, who had begun to follow the ookami youkai, she felt a tug at her hand which made her jump slightly. Turning around, her face became bright red as reddish brown eyes met turquoise eyes. Feeling utterly shy the oni looked down at her hand that was now being held. She had never held the hand of a human man before. It was warm and a little rough to the touch, but gentle and firm. But what flustered the most was that she let him keep holding her hand. Usually she would have smacked him away since most touches from men were ones who planed on using her.

"We're having a tournament the day after tomorrow. You're welcome to come and watch if you want!" Heisuke beamed at her, not realizing how flustered she was from his action.

"Su-sure. Um. Heisuke-kun? Ha-hand…" Sen stuttered out as she felt the amused gazes of her friend and bodyguard behind her and the Tenth Division captain behind the Eighth Division captain. Heisuke's smile faded a bit before looking down at his hand. The poor young man burned red as he jumped back, letting go of the delicate hand he had been holding, and brought his hand to the back of his head.

"S-sorry Sen-san! I didn't mean to… I should have realized…" A huge sigh escaped Heisuke as he let his arms drop to his side. "Please don't listen to me anymore."

Sen smiled at his cute reaction. Bowing a little with her smile still on her face she answered him. "I'd like to the tournament."

With that the ladies continued on their way to the Captain Commander's office. Heisuke let out another sigh and went back into the room to lay on the floor in his previous position.

"That was very entertaining, haha! You need to work on talking to girls more Heisuke-kun." Sano teased light-heartedly with a smirk.

"It's not my fault that the women I ever get to talk to are the ones in the red light district!" Heisuke huffed dejectedly. Yeah he had male needs or had to get information, but Sen was nothing like that. She was a proper lady, her mannerisms were gentle, her movement was graceful, and even her smiles and laughs were refined. The complete opposite of him. Of course he did not know how to properly act around her.

"But you're fine around Shiro-chan now?"

"Well the way Shiro-san talks, sometimes its like talking with one of you guys instead. She's a total tomboy!" Heisuke said exasperatedly. As much as he cared for Shiro, he knew that she was as refined as they were, which was not at all for the most part.

"Careful there! She might hear you and beat you up later." Sano teased some more as he looked over at the younger captain from his peripheral. It was interesting to see how, in what felt like such little time, Heisuke had come to terms with his unrequited love for the ookami youkai. He had grown more mature because of that incident, while there was another captain that came to mind that would only act uncharacteristically childish in the presence of the young woman.

The three women stood in front of the Captain Commander's door for a moment as they waited for the man inside to answer.

"Please come in!" The ever so jovial voice of Isami could be heard from the other side of the sliding door.

Shiro opened the door, letting the two visitors enter before her, the three of them sat down before the man who seemed pleasantly surprised to see them.

"Sen-san, Kimigiku-san! How nice to see you ladies. I feel as if it's been too long since the last time we met." Kondo smiled genuinely at them. Sen smiled back at his sincerity, but fidgeted nonetheless at the restless feeling in her chest.

"Kondo. We need to ask you for a favor." Shiro brought up as she noticed that Sen seemed all too nervous to speak up and Kimigiku looked up at her master with amused concern. The older man looked at Shiro with surprise before turning his gaze to the two oni, and then back to Shiro expectantly. "They need a place to stay temporarily, while we try to wait for an unpleasant pest to leave Kyoto."

"What do you mean by 'an unpleasant pest?' Is there something wrong?" Kondo suddenly became serious with concern.

"There's a man from another noble oni household that I've been trying to get away from. I was seeking refugee in Kyoto, but according to Shiro he also seems to be here in the city. We can't keep running away, but I can't fight back because his family currently holds more power than mine even is of the imperial, ancient oni bloodline." Sen just barely gritted out her explanation as she fought back tears. She hated feeling so powerless, but if she fought back against Kazema then it would be the same as instigating war between the two households and Kazema's household had the Jigoku no Ookami clan backing them. She was put in a tight spot because of her position as the next head of the Toubu no Tochi clan. She could put all of her people in danger.

"May… I ask what your connection with this man is and who this man is?" Kondo asked timidly, worried that he would make the bond woman even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"He…" Sen took in a deep breath to calm the erratic pounding of her heart in her ears. "He's name is Kazema of the Seibu no Tochi oni clan and he is my fiancé."

Isami grimaced at the distraught expression on Sen's face. This situation seemed very serious and he needed to talk to the others about it, but it seemed like a very sensitive topic for Sen and he did not want tell everyone more than she was comfortable.

"I'll need to talk to the men about this. Are you alright with that, Sen-sa… I mean Sen-hime?"

Sen's head, which was hung low, now shot up with panic in her face. "Pl-please don't tell them that he's my fiancé! I don't want reminders that I'm engaged to that tyrant. And please, you can continue without the 'hime' part."

She especially did not want the Eighth Division captain to know of the arrangement that she was forced into. She wanted a shot at being happy for herself for once in her life. Even if it ended up brief, Sen wanted to know how it felt to run after genuine affection, and possibly even have it returned.

"Kondo, he's already wary of me since we met at Ikedaya by chance so the guys won't be doing as much protecting as I will. I'll also know when he's nearby. They basically just need to stay closer to me for a while until we're sure that he's left the city, or _made_ to leave." Isami nodded at Shiro's explanation and internally smiled at how willing the ookami youkai before him was so willing to protect her friends.

"Will still have to talk to Toshi-san about everything to convince him to let you stay with us temporarily. But, for you Sen-san, I won't tell the others that he is your fiancé." He smiled at the relief on the long woman's face.


	19. Let the Games Begin

**Let the Games Begin**

The two oni were told to stay for lunch so that Isami could tell them the news of the verdict and the captains if it was a go before they left the office. Sen let out a very deep sigh and nervous smile gracing her lips when she saw the other look at her with some degree of worry.

"Aren't I great?" Shiro sniffed as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, making sure to smack Sen in the face with it.

"A great pain. You didn't get to finish your sentence did you?" Sen grumbled as she shook her head from the unprecedented assault of hair in her face.

The ookami youkai let out a small growl, but there was no aggression in it. Sen smiled, Shiro was trying to soothe her nerves in her own way. They walked their way to one of the courtyards in which the captains, mainly the Baka Trio, seemed to be training. It looked more like messing around as the ladies silently walked up.

"You call that training?" Shiro said out loud making the men jump at being caught not actually doing what they were supposed to do.

Souji, who was reclined on some steps that led into the courtyard next to Hajime, turned his head to the melodic yet mocking voice. Shiro stood there smirking at the panic in the three men's' faces with her fists resting on her hips. He then noticed the two oni standing on their other side trying to hold their giggles. The three seemed so lost for words that Souji felt that he needed to help them out a bit.

"They're taking a slight break from training. What is it to you, Ms. Runaway?"

Shiro looked over at the First Division captain who was reclining on the stairs, with cloth hung around shoulders, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin, and the front part of shirt completely open. She swallowed hard at the sight of the man that she had basically courted. He still had her scent all over him even though he had just worked out - not even the sweat could cover up the smell. Shiro looked away from the man, not seeing his frown at her lack of reaction, and looked back at the other three embarrassed men to retort.

"They just seem like they've been playing the whole time rather than training," Sen smirked at the delay of Shiro's response but decided to keep her comments to herself.

"Are you guys training for the tournament?" Sen pipped up, feeling that the tension was making the air seemingly thick. Heisuke and Shinpachi perked up at the question.

"Yeah! You'll get to see my amazing skills!" Shinpachi's voice thundered with excitement, as he beat Heisuke to answering the pretty girl while flexing his muscles with grandeur. Sen laughed at the older man's over-exaggerated movements as Shiro rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're a muscle-brained idiot, you know that Shinpachi?" Shiro heaved out the question sounding almost defeated. The man gasped with shock at the insult and pouted when everyone else began to laugh. Shiro went ahead and sat down on the ledge, some distance from Souji so that the other two could sit down in between them, and leaned back on her hands.

"Well if you're done playing around, then get back to training!" Shiro ordered, making the three men in the courtyard jump. For some time they watched the three captains train. Shiro did her best not to look over at Souji, whom she could feel glancing at her almost every 30 seconds. She knew she had acted out of character, but every time she looked at him she would focus on her scent on him and her inner beast would roar as if delighted at the sight of… a mate.

 _There's no way in hell. I don't want a mate, and even if I did, all Souji and I do is fight._

Souji hadn't realized how often he was frowning and stealing continuous glances at the white-haired beauty, though the samurai and oni princess next to him did. Was she mad at him? Was she embarrassed about sleeping next to him the night before? Did she regret it that much that she couldn't even look at him? Souji felt a bit of panic rose through him at the idea of not being able to speak with her like usual, though usually it was bantering and fighting. He wanted her to look at him.

 _What the fuck am I thinking?! There is literally_ no _reason for wanting her to look at me. Every time she does we fight. I… don't really care for her like that._

Souji grimaced at himself at how difficult it was to think that he didn't care for her more than what was allowable for comrades. Everyone cared about Shiro since she became like a little sister to everyone, but being annoyed at every man that showed her interest or constantly thinking about being with her intimately was passing the line. He did not know what to do with that annoying feeling itching in his chest every time she showed a gentle side. It was problematic because he was a sword for the Shinsengumi, and tools did not have such cumbersome feelings.

Souji shook his head before letting out a heavy sigh that earned him a confused look from the samurai next to him. He needed some alone time to clear his mind. Standing up Souji looked at everyone and began to speak. "I'm going to go bath real quick before lunch. See you then."

The Baka Trio looked at each other and shrugged before looking over to Shiro pleadingly. Sano carefully spoke out. "So… we're going to go wash up a little too so that we don't smell at lunch."

Shiro scrunched her nose as she pretended that the smell of their sweat bothered her a lot earning a laugh from the other two ladies and pouts from the guys. With that Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, and Hajime - who decided to go to his room rest before lunch since he had not sweated - made their way, leaving the girls alone. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Sen quickly leaned forward to smirk at Shiro.

"Ne, you know that Okita-san was looking at you a lot while we were here."

"He was probably trying to just piss me off." Shiro retorted knowing full well that he was looking at her for the majority of the time that they were there.

"Hm. Really? He seemed quite agitated over something." Kimigiku said with a pensive look on her delicate features. The better way to describe the young man was that he seemed to be in a panic, but the black-haired oni decided to keep that to herself.

"Did something happened between you two?" Sen egged on, hoping to get something out of the guarded ookami.

"Fighting and arguing like usual. He just really pissed me off this time around." Shiro had finally calmed down to the point to where she could keep her cool while countering the other's insinuations. She was in no way, shape, or form going to let them know about how embarrassed she was being around Souji at the moment.

"Suuuuure that's all there is to it. I won't bug you anymore about it, but just so that you know… I know that there's this smell in the air and I think it's romance." The young oni teased with glee as her friend scrunched her nose in disgust as if there was actually something in the air.

"The only thing that smells like romance is the rice and grilled fish I smell from the kitchen… though I do prefer raw red meat instead." Shiro said as she stuck her nose in the air and sniffed a couple times. Sen let out an exaggerated sigh since she knew that she should not have gotten her hopes up about Shiro talking romance. That was too much to ask for from her powerful friend.

"A keen nose for food I see," Kimigiku stated with amusement in her voice as she stood up and straightened out her kimono. Sen and Shiro looked up - one with a roll of her eyes and the other with a smirk - and stood up themselves. The ladies walked their way to where the others were while talking about what had been going on with the youkai clans and who was who. Sen believed that Shiro should be up to date with that kind of history she was basically apart of that world. As they neared the door, Sen began to talk more and faster with nervousness.

Shiro felt her patience begin to run thin listening to Sen's incoherent rambling. "Sen for heaven's sake will you calm down before I knock you out right here and now!"

"I-I know! I'm just nervous and worried." Sen gritted out, playing with a strand on her hair, trying to keep from rambling again and get knocked out by her friend. She did not want to leave this place, but she also could not afford to get caught by Kazema by any means. The idea sent shivers down her spine and she rubbed her arm trying to soothe the goosebumps that had appeared.

Finally making to the dining hall, the ladies were graciously met by the rambunctious captains. They had just begun eating when, the well-known doctor, Matsumoto spoke up to properly introduce himself to the oni noble with a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet and make your acquaintance Sen-hime, though I must say it is quite a surprise to see you here."

With those words, the men - excluding Isami and Toshizo, who already knew - froze in mid-action. Heisuke was probably most in shock due to the fact that he had so informally spoken to her and had grabbed her hand.

 _I could get executed for that. That's it. I'm going to die. They are going to track me down and kill me because I don't know how to act proper around girls._

"Ah. Yes. I've heard much about you as well Matsumoto-san. It is also a pleasure to meet you," Sen smiled gracefully and bowed her head slightly. "I happen to be a friend of Shiro, but there is also quite another reason for me being here."

After their initial shock, an uproar came from the men at the fact that Matsumoto had added 'hime' to Sen's name. Toshizo gave them a sure scolding to calm down, though he was also quite thrown off when Isami told him the predicament the oni princess was in.

"About that, Sen-san will be staying us due to some issues with the noble oni families. The male heir to one of the oni families has been in pursuit of her since she is part of their imperial clan. His name is Kazema of the Seibu no Tochi oni clan." Isami carefully said, trying not to say how exactly Sen was connected to this man Shiro described as a 'pest' earlier. Sen's face lit up as it was okay for her to stay with them until her pursuer left Kyoto at least since she knew he would never leave her alone. Matsumoto realized how it was not mentioned that the young lord was actually the young lady's fiancé. But by the way Isami seemed to tactfully say his words, the doctor decided that some information was better not knowing.

Souji suddenly stood up with a snarl on his face that made everyone jump. "That's the bastard that Shiro and I ran into at Ikedaya! That snotty bastard is an even bigger pest than I imagined!"

Souji huffed his second sentence as he plopped back down on his seat. Sen, Kimigiku, and Isami all let a quick, small smile grace their lips as they noted that Shiro had also called him a pest as Souji just did. But Sen's smile faded as she realized that he had already caused them some grief to them. She hung her head low and put her half-full bowl back down on her tray. The others noticed the young woman's loss of energy and looked at each other worriedly.

"Um, Sen… hime? D-don't, er, do not worry about him! You have the Shinsengumi here to protect you!" Heisuke desperately tried to speak a little more formally with the young woman sitting across from him. He felt a little awkward making his face turn bright red at his own silliness and look down at his nearly empty bowl. He could hear Shinpachi and Sano dying in their attempt to not laugh out loud at him. At that moment all the Eighth Division captain wanted was to dig a deep hole and hide in it until the end of time. When a sudden giggle made him look up, he saw a beautiful smile directed towards him with small tears forming in the princess's squinting eyes.

"Hehe, you all don't need to speak so formally to me. And Heisuke-kun, thank you for your reassurance." She gently brushed a finger along her eyelashes to try to wipe away the moisture from her lashes. Heisuke felt himself blush harder. He was only able to mumble something incoherent and awkward 'of course' as he tried to curb his embarrassment.

"Yeah you don't have to worry because, one, I've been talking to this idiot informally since I met her and that's when she told me she was a noble, two, the only reason she's staying here is so she's got two youkai by her side if the bastard shows up, and three, a bunch of smelly, abnormal men will definitely cover up the location of a princess no matter how you put it." Shiro said with a slightly mocking tone making them grumble underneath their breaths. Souji was the only one not to grumble since he had been fixated on the ookami since his bout of anger to see if there was any reaction from her. But the young woman seemed to be looking everywhere _except_ where he was sitting.

Lunch finished with the men talking about the tournament in a couple days and trying to convince Shiro that they were strong. Things were lively, minus the brooding First Division captain who seemed quite annoyed. Afterward Shiro dragged the two oni with her to Sen's place so that they two new tenants of the Shinsengumi compound could get their things, and to run away from Souji who immediately approached her as things began to wrap up. She would have to wait a couple days before she could be confronted by him and her scent on him faded.

As the girls walked through the bustling after lunch crowd to where Sen had been staying, Shiro stayed quiet with a scowl on her face. Sen tilted her head spoke out cautiously to the brooding ookami youkai as they entered the building and made their way to Sen's room, "What's wrong Shiro? You seem to a lot on your mind right now."

Shiro sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment, mentally thanking the oni for pulling her out of her confusing thoughts. She had been going in circles as it went from thinking about this Kazema bastard, to how he hurt Souji, to Souji's subtle scent change, to how her scent was all over him, to feeling embarrassed about how her inner beast craved him, to how she refused to fall in love, to Ichirou, to the story she had told Heisuke, to how Sen liked Heisuke, and back to that Kazema dipshit who was after Sen again.

"Exactly that. I've just been thinking about everything I guess. It's all a pain in the ass." Shiro huffed heavily opening her eyes again to look at her friend from her peripheral. The younger woman seemed somewhat worried, so Shiro smirked at her and draped her arm over the one's shoulder. "But one thing I noticed today was that Heisuke was blushing a lot around you today. Now that the guys know what you are among the oni… the samurai seemed quite troubled and self-conscious around you, _hime_."

Sen went from having a pale pink blush on her cheeks to being bright red from the nape of her neck to the tip of her nose. She made a sort of struggling yelp instead of words. She knew that he had felt awkward and self-conscious around her, but anyone would if they were told that the younger person that they had met not too long was actually a princess of an imperial oni family household. It was a natural response for sure. Sen continued to reason in her head that it was still on unrequited affections on her side and that he only saw her as Shiro's oni friend. Plus they hadn't had a chance to truly get to know each other, so she was still in the process of hoping to get to know more about him.

Biting her lip as she unhooked herself from Shiro and going to her wardrobe to get her clothes sorted out, she struggled to stay calm enough to speak, "Th-that's a normal reaction. Not every day you get told that someone younger than you, who you have been talking to normally, is actually a noble. The others seemed somewhat troubled as well. We're still only acquaintances, so it's not as if suddenly he's going fall for me."

"Well from now on that might change since who knows how long you'll be staying with us." Shiro shrugged as she watched Kimigiku and Sen start to put their things away to take to the Shinsengumi headquarters. Sen turned another bright shade of red and muffled a 'whatever' under her breath as she stuffed what little clothes she did bring with her into her bag with more force than intended.

"Shiro-san does have a point Sen-hime." Kimigiku said as she stopped packing things and put a thoughtful hand on her chin, "With us staying with them, you may have more chances to speak with him. Only if you wanted to though of course."

"Speak to him, eat meals with him, walk together, do _other_ stuff with him if you wanted. I don't think Heisuke would mind too much having pretty oni princess jumping him at night." Shiro teased knowing full well that she may be starting a brawl in the process. Sen closed the bag with her clothes - with things like jewelry, small makeup boxes, and a book carefully placed in between - and whirled around to face her friend with a red face and horrified expression.

 _I just_ know _this is payback for the match. Damn it! I should have known that she would eventually try to get me back._

"Kimigiku, if you are done, then we're leaving immediately so that I can lock myself in whatever room they give me." Sen gritted out, still looking extremely shy. Kimigiku smiled at her mistress's interesting expression; Sen had been experiencing a lot more expressions since the young oni princess had met Shiro. It was refreshing and heartwarming to see.

"That eager to see him huh? Maybe they'll give you his room to stay in." Shiro teased as Sen quickly walked out of the room - by the time she reached the door she was nearly at a run - to go speak to the owner of the building. Shiro chortled at the haste in Sen's movement. After Sen had told the owner that she and her companion had to leave, paid him, and thanked him for letting her stay as long as she did, the three women returned to the Shinsengumi.

Once returning, they were led to the two conjoining rooms that Sen and Kimigiku would be taking for their temporary stay. Shiro sat by Sen's open door reading her book while the other two settled into their rooms, the door between them also open. The ookami youkai had some trouble reading the book since it was written in an archaic manner compared to what she was used to, but nonetheless she could understand it. It was about a young woman with special powers who joined a rowdy group of youkai who helped those around them and their adventures together, hardships together, and how the main character gradually fell in love with the strangely joyful and loyal akuma youkai of the group. After some time the girls were finished and Sen snatched her book away from her friend. Shiro grumbled at the book being taken away from her but knew that Sen was only being rude because of the lingering embarrassment she still felt from earlier.

They went on their day just spending time in one of the courtyards. Kimigiku sat on the stairs leading to the courtyard with one of her own books in her hands while Sen stood at the edge of the koi pond and Shiro lounged on a branch of the nearby tree. Suddenly the ookami was brought out of her partial nap when she heard Sen's voice.

"Ne, Shiro? Why don't you hunt for your own food?" Sen questioned as she watched a koi prey on a bug that had accidentally fallen into the pond. Shiro, though like any other youkai had adopted human civility, but there were still instincts of the beast within. Sen wanted to know which instincts Shiro still had.

"Because in a world full of humans having this form and acting like a beast is looked down upon. So I would only ever do something like that when I'm really agitated. It's not like I'm a fan of cooked meat since it tastes burnt in my opinion, but I've gotten used to it." Shiro explained as she sat up on the branch she was resting on. She actually wasn't a fan of it at all and much preferred raw meat, but she had remembered that she could only have raw meat when she would have dinner with Ichirou and even then the meat had a strange taste. She wasn't sure how the men here would take her bringing down a full-grown beast and tear it apart for a meal like any other wolf would. A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm not exactly sure how the guys here would take it."

"I bet they would understand. I mean they were pretty accepting about you being an ookami youkai. I think the only thing they would mind is their loss in appetite." Sen smiled at the young woman above her. She had seen her fair share of that kind of gore since her family would host some of the lesser noble ookami households when she was young. She saw nothing wrong with it because it was their natural instinct and that was something that you could not change in a person.

"Well if I ever get that agitated then you're gonna have to vouch for me because I'll be too busy stuffing my face," Shiro smirked down at her friend letting her legs dangle in the gentle spring air. Soon the cherry blossoms would be in full bloom.

"How do you know about these kinds of things about ookami youkai if you've never actually been in contact with any?" Sen asked with a smile still on her face from Shiro's response.

"My inner beast teaches me. Sometimes when I go to sleep it will come to me in a dream and tell me little tidbits about what I am and my instincts that I still retain. Doesn't happen as often anymore though since I know a well enough chunk to function properly."

"What else Shiro? What are some things that you retain from your inner ookami? Other than your appetite haha." Sen asked with the tilt of her head.

Shiro crossed her arms while leaning against the tree trunk and closing her eyes, to think of any other things. "Well… my senses are heightened, I can more easily sense someone's emotions from their scent, I tend to exert dominance to show I'm the alpha, you already know that during the full moon I go through a sort of heat, and I think that's it."

Shiro nodded her head to show that she was done with her list, but Sen frowned a bit. She wanted to hear about the 'mating' thing that she had heard as a child from those visiting ookami clans. She always found it romantic that they chose one mate for the rest of their lives like fate, but she always wondered how they knew to choose their soulmate. How did they know that the person before them was the one they would tie down their life and soul to?

There was a silence that lingered for a minute or so until Sen felt the need to ask the question or else she would die of curiosity. "How about mating?"

Shiro sputtered and early fell out of the tree at the question. "What the hell do you mean how about mating?! Where do you even learn this kind of shit?!"

"Well ookami youkai mate for life, so I was just wondering how you know that person is the one you spend your life with." Shiro looked down at the genuinely curious and expectant face of her friend below her. Shiro's face became red as she pursed her lips hard in contemplation. Sen's large eyes finally made her yield to answer the embarrassing question.

"We-well I'm not exactly sure, but I believe its the inner beast within that knows as soon as you meet them," Shiro stated somewhat awkwardly before continuing in a softer tone. "Your inner beast will want them with all its heart."

Her inner beast was brokenhearted for some reason. Maybe it was due to never getting to be with Ichirou, but that did not seem right. Was she destined to be alone forever? She did not want to admit how it pined for the samurai she was currently avoiding, but it felt like something else was holding her back than her stubbornness. It was like there was something weighing down her heart that made it howl like it was trying to free itself so that it could run toward… never mind. She wasn't sure if he was actually her mate-to-be because she did not know how it was supposed to feel like; her inner beast had never let her know she would know for sure who he was supposed to be. What she did know was that her last couple full moons had been rougher than ever, one stronger than the last. Sen noticed the sadness laced in her voice as she said her last statement. She had to look away from the ookami who looked toward the sky.

"I'm sorry for prying." Sen quietly apologized while fiddling her fingers and stared at her feet.

Shiro looked down at the sound of the apology and smirked. "Don't worry about it. I was just overthinking."

* * *

When Shiro woke up there was a bunch of bustling going on outside making her remember that it was the day of the tournament. The day before had been mundane since Sen still seemed a little guilty of their conversation in the courtyard two days before and Shiro was still somewhat avoiding Souji. She had let her emotions get the better half of her and let them show, even if it was brief. Shiro had always felt something was missing from the moment she woke up in that dark alleyway, but there was really nothing she could do if her body rejected her trying to remember by giving her a horrible headache each time.

Sitting up, trying to shake the depressing thoughts from her mind, Shiro went on her way to get changed. She felt that she needed to wear her school uniform, which she was able to wash the blood out with some home remedies she had learned when she was younger. Her uniform made her feel odd because she used to hate it, but now it made her feel nostalgic. She decided to roll up the sleeves of her white button down since the weather was nice outside. She held her loafers in her hand as she walked to the kitchen to grab a snack or something of the sort since she did not feel all that hungry. After grabbing a few rice balls that she quickly whipped together, Shiro jumped up onto the roof of the great hall - which was higher up than the rest of the buildings - and sat down watching the sky and eating her snack.

Back in the dining hall, the captains seemed a bit awkward eating their as their ookami youkai friend was not there with them. Matsumoto-sensei, along with Isami, was also not present since they were checking up on some of the men that were still more badly injured from the Ikedaya incident. They worriedly looked over at Sen every once in a while who seemed rather quiet. She sighed heavily thinking about the faraway look Shiro had in her eyes as she answered her question. Maybe something had happened to her mate or prospective mate and that's why she seemed so miserable. Sen sighed again. All she wanted was to know more about her friend, but it seemed that all there was left to know about Shiro was her sorrows.

The young captain sitting next to the young oni grimaced at how dejected she looked. He felt that he needed to say something to her. "Ne, Sen-san? I don't know what happened, but know that we have your back and that anyone of us will listen to you if you need it."

A small tint of red touched Sen's cheeks as she looked over to the Eighth Division captain next to her. A smile graced her lips as her eyes softened. Being looked in such a way made the young man feel a tightening in his chest. It was a strange feeling he had never felt before. He felt like she was really looking at him, though it did not make sense to him.

 _Thank you, Heisuke-kun._

"I-I asked Shiro a question trying to get to know her and what she was better, but I think it ended up being a sensitive topic for her since she looked really sad after answering it," Sen said aloud as she fidgeted a bit in her spot. She bit her lip slightly to keep it from trembling. Souji lifted one of his eyebrows at the young woman.

 _What could she have possibly asked to make Shiro sad?_

Souji suddenly thought back to the night of the mission at the tea house. The sight of snow flowing methodically around the beautiful form that stood before him. How she had looked up to the night sky above her with such gorgeous and sad eyes that became glossy, threatening tears. A puff of air escaped her lipstick red lips as they parted and she let her breath out. The sight was as breathtaking as it was heart-wrenching at the same time. He was unable to stand the pain that emanated from her when she looked away from the falling snow to her. He had unconsciously reached for her hand before being able to stop himself. Her smaller hand felt so delicate and strangely warm in his that Souji found himself unable to let go. He hadn't been able to let go of her until they made it all they way to the Shinsengumi base and parted ways to their rooms. He had wanted no more than to go with her and not let her go until she smiled from the heart. This thought made his ears burn slightly since it brought on the memory of waking up next to Shiro the morning following the Ikedaya raid. Since that short time of feeling her body pressed snuggly against his, whenever Souji closed his eyes - whether it was to sleep, nap, or attempt to clear his mind - he would see her before him. Of course, what he was doing to her with his rampant imagination varied from sweet to very spicy.

To get himself out of his straying thought he spoke up, "What exactly did you ask her?"

To the men's surprise, Sen blushed and fidgeted in her place for a second before collecting her thoughts. "I… Well I asked her about how mating works for ookami youkai."

There was a silence that followed since the captains all felt extremely awkward about the situation in the dining hall now. Each of them donning varying degrees of red on their faces. Hajime was probably the brightest red with Heisuke closely following.

"And _why_ did you ask that question?" Sano asked, cringing as his own words.

"I just wanted to know how they know who their soulmate is beforehand because they mate for life! I-I have always just found that romantic since I was young." Sen yelled out before finishing a little more quietly. Her face was bright red now as she sighed and fanned her face to try to cool down.

Heisuke had a small moment as he remembered Shiro telling him about her first love. She had told him that they never got a chance to be together; was he actually supposed to be her mate? He did not want to assume, but the possibility was looking high.

"So that might mean that he was her…" Heisuke said aloud without meaning to. Quickly he slapped his hand onto mouth, but everyone had already heard him.

"He? What are you talking about Heisuke?" Shinpachi asked with a confused tilt of his head. Heisuke struggled to get words out since he did not want to say something that he was not supposed to, but the expectant eyes of the people around him made him a bit antsy. He looked to his side and his defense against answered completely failed as he looked into some large relish brown eyes stared at him with worry and curiosity. Still staring into the eyes of the young woman next to him, a slight blush adorning his cheeks, he began to speak.

"Uh. Um. Well, not too long ago Shiro-san and I had a talk and well… she told me a little bit about her first love who saved her when she was young. I-I don't want to assume anything, but it might've been him." Heisuke silently did a little prayer for telling the others about Shiro without her consent before jumping up with his head in his hands. "Pl-please don't tell her I told you or she'll kill me. Oh god, I'm going to die."

Sen looked away from the panicking samurai and thought hard as she stared at her plate. Then something popped up in her head. "Ichi-something must be him! I remember that she accidentally brought him up when we were talking!"

Suddenly a bunch of whispering and talking broke out. They could not believe that such a thing could be. A worried tension filled the air.

Souji grimaced hard at the current conversation. He was never a fan about gossiping about someone behind their backs, especially if it was something that they did not want talked about. But the topic itself made him feel this dark emotion bubble in the pit of his stomach; it was an emotion that he had been feeling often since the strange young woman showed up in Kyoto. She had a first love whom she still had feelings for? How did she interact with this man? What kind of faces did this man get to see from her? Had he actually gotten the chance to see a more passionate side of her? Had this man gotten to see her soft smiles? These questions that Souji had begun asking himself started to make his heart clench in his chest. But what felt the worst was the idea that Shiro was possibly tied to another man for life. He would never become more than a comrade.

 _Like it fucking should be damnit! I'm a sword for the Shinsengumi for god's sake! I'm getting too attached to her for my own good._

"Is it really okay for us to be talking about Akayuki-san like this?" Hajime asked aloud. He held respect for Shiro. The day before he had profusely apologized to her for grabbing her ear without any consent. She had snorted at him and told him that there were no hard feelings, but that she would probably break his hand if he tried to pull that stunt again. Hajime had swallowed hard before nodding and going into a light conversation as Shiro let him study her katana a little more. He now saw the hot-headed youkai as a younger sister in a way and talking about her sensitive past did not exactly sit right with him.

Shinpachi sighed heavily. "You're right Saito-san…" A few moments of silence followed before the Second Division captain nearly yelled out. "We should ask her directly!"

Horrified expressions crossed the faces of nearly everyone in the room, even Hajime looked scared. Souji nearly choked on his tea as he heard the words leaves his comrade's mouth. Sen and Heisuke's faces went pale at the thought of letting Shiro know that they had spilled.

"I really am going to end up dying." Heisuke barely got out as flopped down onto his back with a hard smack. Sen nodded her head agreeing and rubbed her arms from the chills she felt.

"I don't even want to think about how many bones she'll break." Sen moaned into her hands dreadfully.

Sano awkwardly laughed, trying to lighten up the mood a little. "Haha, what do you mean she'll break bones?"

Sen looked over at Sano, her face a little blue. "She might not be so rough with you guys because you're human, but… remember when we sparred? Yes, well she broke my shoulder."

The men took a large gulp as they started to rethink telling Shiro that their earlier conversation. Souji felt himself tense. He had somehow pissed Shiro off and now he was starting to be thankful that _all_ she was doing was ignoring him.

Suddenly the door flung open making the occupants jump away from the door fearfully. They all relaxed and let out a sigh of relief when they saw that it was just Toshizo - which left the Vice-Captain Commander confused since usually they had the opposite reaction to seeing him open the door during meal time.

"Um? We are ready for the tournament to start out in the main courtyard. So finish up already." Toshizo looked at the captains strangely as he spoke slowly. He looked around at the nodding captains before realizing that Shiro was not present.

 _That's strange. She is always at meal time no matter how foul in a mood that glutton is in._

He shrugged off the thought and left the room after giving the men one last stern scolding for spending so much time wasting it. They quickly put their dishes away and made their way to the main courtyard as instructed. Excitement bubbled through all of them as the bustling noise of the impending tournament reached their ears. They laughed as Sen seemed to have a hop in her step, the young oni was positively ecstatic to watch her first ever tournament. She laughed along with the others knowing that her aunt would have a heart attack if she knew her niece was at a tournament with a bunch of human men. Souji lagged behind as he got lost in his own thoughts. Shiro was still not with them and it made it seem like there was a hole in the group.

Meanwhile, the said woman coursing through the samurai's mind was laying on the roof languidly on her side with her head propped up on her hand. She laid there watching the men nervously stretch before their matches. She had a perfect view of all of the rings to see all of the different matches as they happened. She could also see the bamboo mats where Isami and some of the local officials sat to watch the main matches. Looking down she noticed the young, rowdy captains and Sen walk into the courtyard. Souji seemed lost in thought, but the others seemed quite entertained speaking to the lone woman there. Shiro figured that Kimigiku kept to her word of patrolling the city for any leads on where Kazema could be. Sen laughed loudly earning her a blush from most of the men around her before she hurried away from the group she walked with and to the mats where Isami was sitting to speak to him.

The men below got ready as they were given pieces of paper with who their first opponent would be and where they would be competing. A large smirk plastered itself on Shiro's face as she sat up and crossed her arms. She hadn't had a chance to actually see the captains themselves fight before.

"Let the games begin! Hehe!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm still alive (I think... hehe)! I'm sorry for going MIA for so long (TT^TT). I promise to be a better author for you all and get my shit together when updating. This weekend will consist of a lot of cleaning up old chapters and writing new material for new chapters. I finally decided to write down where I want the story to go and how it will it will get there. Looking at it we still have a long way to go! So I hope you will continue to stay with me!


	20. Tournament

_**Author's Note: Hi guys... *crawls out of dark hole*... I am so sorry for the waaaay overdue update! I had a writer's block and with shit happening in three's just before the holiday season I was really shot for any motivation, but there was no way I was going to give up on this story. We've come too far and still have a ways to go. Once winter break comes I'll definitely catch up on writing for all of you lovely readers! Thanks for all of the likes, follows, and comments! 3 Now without further ado...**_

 **Tournament**

As the rules went the last ones to participate would be the captains. From those who volunteered to be apart of the tournament would have the first rounds to determine the strongest out of them before they would fight their division's captain if they were participating. If their captain was not participating then they would be grouped with another division. What Shiro wanted to watch were the captain matches, so she went in and out of a nap until the captain's rounds were about to start.

Since there weren't many captains participating, they decided to delay lunch a little so that they could compete against each other. Shiro and Sen both perked up as they announced the first matches to occur. First, it would be Heisuke and Toshizo, next to go would be Shinpachi and Saito, and then Souji and Keisuke would go against each other. Shiro frowned slightly at Sannan Keisuke's name coming up. He had not surfaced much from his room and office much since his injury, but this time around Shiro could smell this stench coming off of him similar to the Rasetsu the night she had first come to Kyoto and been attacked. Though the smell was not overwhelming his human scent it was still alarming that he had it slowly lingering on him. It did not sit well with her that Souji's opponent had a small advantage in the fight with him especially after being injured not too long ago. Shiro was just relieved that the worrisome scent that was starting to sully Souji's scent became almost untraceable since she made him drink her blood, though it was still there.

 _Either after the match or after the physical examination the guys were talking about, I'll do my own check up on Souji._

Suddenly the thought of Souji in a room with her, alone, slowly walking towards her while taking off his clothes just as slowly calling her 'sensei' flashed through her mind and made her insides feel knotted. She could just imagine the scene of him walking towards her, stopping inches away from her, making her crane her neck to look up at his emerald eyes that shone brightly. She could see the toned yet lean muscles of his neck and chest tense as she let her gaze ever so slowly dropped from his eyes to his abs. She could feel the anticipation of wanting to examine and touch him… all over.

Shiro let her herself fall back onto the tiled roofing with a hard thud to try to shake off the inappropriately inviting feeling. She looked down to see the first of the three preliminary matches: Heisuke versus Toshizo. She had this gut feeling that the Vice-Commander was going to win this round, but only because he had a lot more experience and wisdom backing him. Heisuke had his agility and youthful hop to him that would be his advantage which would make the match difficult for the older man to win. They touched the swords before jumping back to contemplate whether to take the first strike or wait for the other to lash out first.

Looking over to the linen that divided the different matches, Shiro could see that Sen was standing next to Sano with an expression full of concentration. A small chuckle escaped the ookami youkai as she looked at her friend clench her hands into small fists in anticipation for the man she was interested in to start his match. She turned her eyes away from they concentrating maiden and watched intently the match that had just commenced. She noted that, while Heisuke stood before Toshizo, his wooden sword was in constant bobbing motion and a smug smile graced his face.

 _Using the wagtail technique, huh? Interesting. Let's see if it actually works, ne Heisuke?_

Shiro could hear Sen ask Sano why he kept moving his sword around. The seasoned spear fighter smiled at her and explained, "It's called wagtail sword. Since the sword is in constant motion his opponent will be unable to calculate his next move effectively."

Suddenly Heisuke rushed forward and swung down hard at the Vice-Commander. Shiro lit up as they began trading blows; she had been right about their advantages and disadvantages. Heisuke had the youthful agility and energy that Toshizo lacked, but on the other hand, Toshizo had the calculative experience and wisdom that Heisuke had yet to obtain. The only question now was what skills would last long enough to outdo the other. She watched closely to their movements like she used to when she went to kendo competition back in her era. Many of the techniques were the basics that she had learned, while most of the techniques that she knew they had never seen before. They were moving at a fast pace and with the experience of battle backing both of them. They would have definitely beaten most, if not all, of the guys at her high school's dojo.

Suddenly a loud whack could be heard and Heisuke fell back with a loud thud. He held his forehead painfully for a few moments before standing up, wincing on his way up, and bowing to the older man. He huffed before walking over to the leave the area while Toshizo left through the other side with a smile on his face. When Heisuke looked up, a fierce blush covered his cheeks as he noticed that Sen had been watching him… his match and his loss.

"I really thought I had him this time," Heisuke whined a bit hoping to hide his embarrassment. A red bump already started to form on his forehead which would soon turn out to be an ugly purple and black bruise. He had never really cared for those and would always goof around about them, but for some reason, he felt self-conscious about having a bruise in such a noticeable place.

Sen smiled at him while clapping her hands together. "You just need some more experience, but otherwise I can tell why you are a Shinsengumi captain even at such young age! You really did put up a fight!"

 _So she could tell the same pros and cons of his fighting style too, huh?_

Shiro smirked at Sen's knowledge and the fact that her innocent statement made the Eighth Division captain blush all the way to his ears. She could almost see steam come off of his head. Sano laughed loudly before walking over to the other match that was about to begin, with an obliviously happy Sen, and completely flustered Heisuke trail behind them.

Peeking around the rough cloth, they came to the sight of Shinpachi and Hajime starting their match. They were appalled at the speed and power of the two opponents. Hajime had an unmatched speed between his swings while Shinpachi had this insane amount of power behind his swings. Shiro could hear one of the local officials speak to Isami about Hajime's stance.

"Isn't that man's stance backward? Why has he not learned the correct stance yet?"

Shiro almost snorted at the comment. She remembered her instructor always getting on the left-handed students even though most of them refused to switch their stance. He would always make those students do extra laps, though in reality that so-called 'punishment' actually made them stronger. She felt pride though when she heard Isami's response to the man.

"There are essentially no left-handed warriors out there. In other words, there are no sword techniques to counter a left-handed opponent. Nothing could be more advantageous in actual combat." The man grumbled a couple words but was left in awe at the match before him. Shinpachi and Hajime continued to trade blows before they locked wooden swords and exchanged some words.

"I'm going to finish this with my next move!" The taller, more boisterous man exclaimed with confidence.

"I don't plan on losing to you." The quieter man countered before unlocking their swords and throwing a mirage of attacks and counters to Shinpachi's own attacks. Just as the taller man thought he saw an opening to strike down at it seemed as if Hajime became a blur and he felt his opponent's sword lightly against his ribs.

"End of match!" Were the only words Shinpachi could register as he stood mid-strike. Hajime had won the match earning him some awed whispering from the officials. Shiro felt a giddy feeling bubble within her.

 _I want to fight him. Let's see if I can keep my winning streak. I haven't fought a left-handed person in a while since sensei was always a hard ass back in high school._

Shinpachi let out a heavy sigh before letting his arms fall to his side. The two of them bowed to each other and left the small arena.

"Damn it. I lost!" Another sigh left the hulk of a man as he placed his hand on his hips and closed his eyes. This forced Sen to giggle behind her hand and Heisuke to laugh. Sano and Hajime, on the other hand, rolled their eyes before smiling at their rambunctious comrade.

In that same ring Keisuke and Souji took their place. The group now looked through the curtain to look at the final fight between the second Vice-Commander and First Division captain. With the referee starting the match they noticed that Keisuke wooden sword started to move around.

"Ah! He's using that wagtail sword technique on Souji!" Sen exclaimed softly, feeling proud of knowing the technique name. Sano smiled down at the young woman, but Heisuke frowned slightly.

"But Sannan-san… Is that really going to work on Souji?" Heisuke asked aloud, not sure that it would work so well. Behind him Shinpachi and Hajime nodded in agreement that such a farce would not work on such a man of battle. They watched as the two began trading blows. Shiro watched the match - mostly Souji - with an intense and critical eye. Souji was like a trump card the more the ookami observed him. He was quite light on his feet, had lots of energy like Heisuke, had the quickness that could counter Hajime, and power in his strikes that could match Shinpachi. He was a jack of all trades and would make quite the interesting opponent which made Shiro grin. And currently, it seemed as if the match was prolonged because Souji wanted to have fun with it.

After jumping back from taking the offense for a few moments Keisuke frowned, "I see you've grown stronger, Okita-san."

The captains watching the fight nodded. "Of course he has; even his stance has changed a little," Sano spoke up, though his statement was more to himself to the others.

Shiro continued watching from her perch on the roof at the fight. She was relieved to see now that the potion of sorts that he must have used to get the Rasetsu strength only regained his strength in his previously injured arm rather than give him extra strength. She smiled when she heard the excitement in the First Division captain's voice as he stated that he would end the match. And surely enough after a couple jabs, he landed a hit on the vice-commander ending the match. A triumphant smile crossed the handsome, emerald-eyed man, making Shiro's breath hitch in her throat. Her inner beast snarled with delight at the sight of Souji's win.

 _Shut the fuck up. That should have been the last match so now I want to go against Hajime._

Jumping down off the roof, after putting her loafers on over her thigh-high socks, Shiro landed right next to the group who now consisted of Sen, Heisuke, Sano, Shinpachi, Hajime, and Souji. With the sound of something hitting the ground behind them, the Baka Trio jumped and nearly fell over from the surprise attack.

"Sh-Shiro-san! Wh-where have you been?" Heisuke asked exasperatedly as he tried to regain his lost composure. Souji stared at Shiro in surprise along with the others.

"I was watching the matches from up on the roof," the white-haired woman replied matter-of-factly. Sen smiled and laughed lightly since she could sense her friend hanging out up there.

"Just decided to 'drop in,' eh?" Shinpachi joked before laughing loudly at his own pun earning him some exaggerated sighs and rolled eyes.

"You missed all the fun down here, shrimp." Souji poked at Shiro hoping for a reaction, but only received a small pointed glare.

Shiro ignored Souji lest she wanted to blush profusely in front of everyone. She quickly turned her full attention to the quiet Third Division captain. "Enough talk. Hajime I want to have a match with you… if you're up to the challenge."

Shiro mocked slightly before putting her hood over her head and entering through the linen with a haughty stride and placid face. Hajime grimaced and sighed before entering the arena himself unable to curb his curiosity. Souji frowned slightly for being almost completely ignored once again. They watched as Shiro announced that there would be one more match. The officials looked at each other before they caused a small uproar about a woman trying to have a match with a man with skills such as Saito Hajime. The referee looked conflicted as he looked at the two opponents and back to the Captain Commander. Isami rose an eyebrow at Shiro, but she only smirked at him before picking up a wooden sword. Hajime shrugged his shoulders at Isami when the Commander looked over at him and picked up his own wooden sword.

"Don't you think that's not fair since Shiro-san isn't human and all?" Heisuke nervously said as he watched the two wait for the referee to start the match.

"Not at all. Shiro is very capable of holding back since at the dojo she learned kendo there were only humans. She's actually spent her whole life holding back so she does it like it is second nature. Shiro was able to let loose a little when she sparred me, but even then she was holding back her full potential. But if we had gone full out you guys would not have a place to stay anymore haha." Sen spoke up to reassure the worried men with a smile. They proceeded to give her incredulous expressions learning that the awesome, yet terrifying, match the young women had not too long ago was not even either of their full potentials. Sano nearly paled at the idea of the entire Shinsengumi headquarters in shambles.

 _These women are scarier than I imagined!_

Souji frowned at the idea that Shiro unthinkingly set up her own constraints constantly. He could not imagine a life like that. He looked over to the match that Isami had given permission to happen at the officials' dismay. Souji felt his blood boil as he heard some of their grumbling that such a woman would be better suited in the red light district than holding a sword, especially with her odd outfit. He wanted to kill someone, particularly since he knew that if he could hear them then that meat that so could Shiro even though she was not currently showing it in her stoic facial expression.

Feeling an itch to break some bones Shiro distracted herself by speaking loud and clear to her opponent with a smirk so that the officials could hear her. "Ne, did you know that in my old dojo they used to call me the Dancing Wolf? And that I've never lost a match before?"

Hajime rose an eyebrow and, just as the referee started the match, said quietly, "We shall see."

The young man assessed his female opponent with a critical eye. Like Shinpachi, she was standing with a right-handed stance though much more relaxed, but unlike any of his opponents, he could not read anything else from her. Her eyes shone with a sort of calculative criticality that made him feel that rather than figuring out her next move, she was just watching him from the shadows as a predator would. Her wooden sword stayed unnervingly still like it was an unmoving mountain. He knew he would have to heavily rely on his speed if he wanted to try to win against her since he already knew that she would try to make it a fair fight and not rely on the fact that she was an ookami youkai.

Quickly Hajime took the first jab at Shiro's head with incredible speed but missed by only going through some hair. He smirked. It was like the first time he had joined the Shinsengumi and sparred with Souji. Shiro, though, dodged the man's attacks and blocked them in a methodical manner and fluid motions that almost made it look like she really was dancing. Everyone was in a state of awe at how beautifully she evaded such quick movements. Souji nearly fell in love with her fighting style. It was unique and somehow seductive, especially when she would lightly smirk while twirling away.

"No wonder she said that her nickname was the Dancing Wolf. It's as if she's dancing, yet she's making her prey play at her tempo." Sen said, her eyes still transfixed on the scene before her as if in a trance. Her movements were now slow enough that she could appreciate her friend's fighting style rather than when they were moving quickly in their spar. The faster she dodged a swing the faster her opponent would start attacking. Backing away from each other for a moments rest, Hajime thought hard about what he should do. Unlike Shinpachi, Shiro did not use large powerful swings that gave large open spots. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from showing his frustration on his face. He needed to fight her like he was fighting Souji.

 _It's almost as if she let me do all of the attacking at first to read how I move._

He did not like the idea of being watched in such a manner. It made him feel like a deer being run into a corner by a pack of wolves. This was how Shiro won; she made her opponent feel so cornered that they would start losing their composure out of pure desperation and thus start making mistakes. The Third Division captain took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He would start swinging recklessly otherwise if he let her get to him.

"Ee~h?" Shiro smirked widely letting her predominant canines show sending chills through everyone. Hajime had seen through how she usually won the easy matches she'd participate in with opponents that were either weak-minded or not mentally trained enough. Usually, she would not have to resort to that to win. "The left-handed students at the dojo would always get five extra laps just for being left-handed. I have this bad habit that would always land me ten extra laps."

Hajime did not have time to react to Shiro's statement when she ran at him and attacked. He internally swore at her strength which was on par with Shinpachi as he began blocking and countering. They both attacked at the same time forcing them back a little, Shiro took the opportunity to twirl around before locking wooden swords again. Gasps could be heard at the moment they stilled with their swords pushing against each other. Mid-twirl Shiro had changed her stance from right-handed to left-handed. Hajime looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you are also left-handed?" Feeling the distraught emotion he felt earlier, he quickly pushed Shiro back to get some time to calm down again. Souji felt himself lean forward more than he intended to, but since everyone else seemed to be leaning so far forward, he let it slide.

 _It never ceases to amaze me how many new things she has up her sleeve._

Shiro smirked once more and said with a loud, clear voice, "It's called being ambidextrous. It means that I can switch from my right hand being dominant to my left in a blink of an eye. It's rather useful when I feel like messing with my… _opponent_."

A dangerous glint flashed through Shiro's eyes as stared at Hajime like prey she was ready to pounce. He gulped because he knew that the first part of their match had been child's play to her. She was now serious about ending this match soon. Re-gripping his sword, Hajime lunged at Shiro with full force. They began trading blows with almost no time to breath. Shiro fought in left-handed stance for a minute before she started switching back and forth - making Hajime extremely flustered.

"I've never seen Saito-san so agitated before. Shiro really did pull a fast one on him." Souji said out loud as he watched the match - mostly Shiro - intently. The other captains nodded in surprise since they had never seen the cool and collected man flustered during a match either. Sen smiled since she knew that Shiro was a tactician in her own right, especially with her predator-like instincts honed for the hunt.

Just then, Shiro last second, during a jab switched stances landed a hit on Hajime's shoulder forcing him to skid back a couple feet. He was breathing heavily while Shiro was only slightly sweating. The referee was stunned as he slowly rose his arm and ended the match there. Shiro stood up straight and wiped her forehead triumphantly. They bowed to each other and put away the wooden swords they were given. Hajime walked ahead of her as they made their way to their friends standing by, Shiro stretched with her arms high in the air before looking at six pairs of eyes stare at her expectantly.

"I'm hungry," Shiro spoke broke the silence only to be followed by more silence. They then started laughing at her comment which made her look at them with confusion. Souji found the expression on her face endearing, though what he really wanted was for her to not ignore him like she had done the past few days.

"Shiro, you live by your stomach don't you?" Sen finally said between bouts of laughter.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm going to end up eating your portion of food too while I'm at it," Shiro huffed before walking away towards the dining hall where she could smell food and hear it being set. Sen followed behind her friend, still laughing, and began speaking with her light-heartedly.

"Surprisingly, they go together very well even though they seem so different," Sano said with a tilt of his had and a scratch of his chin. Heisuke laughed and agreed before following the two women since he was also feeling hungry as well. The four men that still stood by looked at each other before shrugging and following the others to go eat a late lunch. Toshizo, Keisuke, and Isami wanted to join them but were forced to engage in a lunch with the local officials as leaders of the Shinsengumi. They also had to come up with some story of Shiro being a foreigner to explain her strange clothes.

The meal ended up being quite upbeat as the Baka Trio had a loud and excited conversation about the matches that had gone on that day. They especially enjoyed talking about the match between Shiro and Hajime. A sigh left the Third Division captain as he mentally noted that the three idiots were never going to let him live it down, though he did actually enjoy such an adrenaline-inducing and mind-boggling match that tested his limits as a fighter. A small smile graced his lips as he brought his teacup to his lips.

 _I will have to have another spar with her sometime again._

Souji poked at Shiro a couple times throughout the lunch before she finally cracked down from the wall she built around herself against the First Division captain. By the end of the meal, the two were fighting like cats and dogs, hurling whatever insults popped into their minds. Sen laughed loudly at their antics with such intensity that tears spilled from her eyes and she rolled onto her back. She was just happy to see the two finally acting like their usual selves. Once everyone settled down a little, a comfortable silence engulfed the room. Shiro, now done with her meal, set her chopsticks down and placed her hands placidly on her lap closing her eyes.

"So I overheard your conversation about me this morning."

There was dead dreadful silence in the room now. Each human in the held their breath opposed to Sen you let out a horrified sigh. Her shoulders sagged as she knew that she had no right to fight any punch that came her way.

"Just don't kill me or leave me paralyzed okay?" The young oni spoke with a shaky voice, resigned to her fate.

"There's no point in getting mad at you guys, so I'm just going to clear some things up." Shiro let out a heavy sigh. She knew she couldn't exactly be upset at anyone in the room since she knew how the conversation started. Sen was still feeling guilty and the guys were worried about why she seemed so down. At this point, there was no point in trying to run away from everyone's suspicions so she decided to just come clean with the situation dealing with Ichirou. "Akayuki Ichirou - who by the way, I'm not blood-related to by any means - saved me when I was young and took care of me and ended up becoming my first love. And no he was not my destined mate because then I wouldn't be here today talking about it."

"Wait. So why do you have the same surname as him?" Heisuke asked rubbing his chin curiously. Both Sano and Shinpachi gave him a whack, one per shoulder, nearly knocking him into his empty dishes. Souji frowned hard. They were about to reprimand him for continuing to pester Shiro when the woman in question started to speak.

 _Please don't tell me they were married._

"Easy there guys. I didn't have a surname when I woke up as a five year old kid because all I could kinda remember was that my name was Shiro, even then that might not actually be my real name, but whatever. He took me to the hospi- a very large clinic of sorts when he first found me in the streets, but they had to know my surname so he just used his." Shiro shrugged her shoulders since something like that did not bother her. She actually made her feel warm inside at the memory. It was a piece of him that was a part of her now. Some silence followed so she figured that there were no more questions for her. With that, she picked up her tray of empty dishes and began walking to the door.

Just then Sen's timid voice asked a very hard question. "What do you mean that if he was your destined mate you wouldn't be here today?"

Shiro stopped in her tracks and looked down at the wooden floor. This question caused heartache because it reminded her of that night he left her. A sigh escaped her as she could smell the intense worry and panic coming from the group behind her. Looking back up towards the open door she began to speak. "A 'destined mate' is basically a soulmate, the person your red string of fate is supposed to be attached to. Well for ookami youkai when your 'soulmate' dies you generally don't last much longer either. About two years ago there was an accident and he died in my arms. When it didn't start physically hurting me a week later at his funeral… that's when I knew that he was never my destined mate."

Shiro let out another sigh. It was painful, but for some reason, it felt nice to actually be able to tell someone. For some reason, she did not feel so alone. Turning her head she could see the hardened look on the men's faces. Heisuke's eyes looked like they were stinging him and Sen looked like a waterfall. Souji wasn't even facing her as he seemed to be glaring at the floor. A small sad smile graced her lips that no one missed. Souji looked up just in time to see it and he felt like something was constricting his heart. She had finally stopped ignoring him and they had gotten a chance to battle with words again. This was not how he wanted to see her.

"Don't look so gloomy guys, you'll start growing mushrooms around here." With that, she turned around and left the room to go put her dishes away. Another sigh left her as she finally set her dishes to dry. She could still feel the depressing cloud from where she was.

 _Damn it. It's only early afternoon and everyone is already acting sad like they watched some sappy soap opera! Hopefully, this clears up before dinner or else I'll have to beat someone up._

Luckily by the time dinner rolled around, the cloud of sadness had in fact disappeared as the captains had all been put to work to help clean up the main courtyard. Shiro had a chance to talk to Sen and tell her to loosen up… more like blackmail though with the prospect of telling Heisuke that he had a noble admirer. Shiro had joked that the only way he would not understand was if it was due to too many hits to the head lately or that he was just that dense. Either scenario made Sen groan and grumble at her friend though it did make her feel better.

Once Shiro got into bed she looked up at her ceiling and went into deep thought. She had, for the first time, opened up to someone other than Ichirou. Not just someone, but an entire group of people. One particular person in that group though, she was not so keen on telling that to though. Souji had been in the back of her mind the entire time. He seemed quite upset about her story and he also seemed to be the only one to force himself to act normally at dinner. She could sense the stress coming off of him during dinner, but it seemed to skyrocket every time the physical exam in a couple days was brought up. He was hiding something, she already knew that whatever he had dulled his sense of taste. She wracked her brain trying to think of what kind of condition caused such a symptom. The ookami youkai started tossing and turning in her futon trying to remember all of the medical information that she had crammed into her head as a high schooler. Before realizing it she had gone into a fitful sleep with a small frown on her face.


	21. Infamous and Incurable

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry for hold up on this update everyone! Getting to my new apartment and starting school again was a pain, but I'm baaaack. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to like, follow, and review! 3**_

 **Infamous and Incurable**

A frown still adorned Shiro's face as she stirred slightly in her sleep. Even in slumber her mind was thinking about the particular scent that was sullying Souji's and his lost of taste. Her mind wandered to the night of the night she had pulled him out of Ikedaya. He had coughed up all of that blood on the floor. A fearful chilled ran through Shiro making her pull the covers of her futon closer to her body. He did not have any major injuries at all other than a few scratches, so why? Even if he was hit in the chest, to cough up blood he would have had a huge unhealthy bruise on his chest and he did not. Why? Why did it not sit right with her in the first place? Why did she feel somewhat panicked at the thought of Souji being ill? She knew that illnesses in these days could be fatal since medicine had yet to advance. He could die. Suddenly Shiro's shot wide open as she jolted upright in her futon.

 _Tuberculosis._

The adrenaline running through her veins started going into overdrive as the word started repeating itself in her mind. There were no antibiotics here to kill the bacteria, she did not even know how to make antibiotics, and she wasn't even sure if those kinds of medicines and chemicals were invented yet. Unable to keep sitting on her futon, the young woman jumped up and began pacing her room worriedly. She could start letting him have her blood since it did make the the scent of the tuberculosis lessen. Maybe if she gave it to him over some period of time it will get rid of the lung disease? But how was she supposed to bring it up? How would he even take having to drink the blood of a youkai?

"Oh yeah, because I'm just supposed to go up to this idiot and go, 'Oh hey Souji! You have tuberculosis and the only way you're going to stay alive is if you drink my blood.' Like who the fuck in their right mind would say some shit like that to someone they just recently stopped ignoring. Damn it!" Shiro began ranting as she started getting ready for the day, putting on her deep green kimono and tying her hair up in a ponytail. Shiro felt like nothing she did would be ideal, but she knew that he had to know.

"Hey Shiro! I've got breakfast for you!" Sen spoke up loudly, making the pacing ookami nearly jump out of her skin.

"What the fuck?! Why'd you have to come out of no where?" Shiro growled out loudly, still feeling her shaken heart pounding in her chest.

Sen stared at her friend in disbelief before speaking to her. "Wow you must have really been in your own little world to not notice me."

"Shut up will you! Just get in here. I'm hungry." Just as Sen walked in Shiro sat down on her futon and looked up at her friend questioningly. "Actually why are you here with breakfast anyways? Where's Kimigiku?"

"The guys had a really quick breakfast because they had to help with directing the others for the physical examination. I mean Matsumoto-sensei is the only doctor here so there is a lot of organizing. And Kimigiku is resting because she's tired from scouting the city."

Shiro sat gruffly began eating her breakfast in thought. After swallowing her food a serious tone came from her. "Did she find anything?"

Sen's shoulders sagged indicating that her ninja had found nothing. "No. She could only find his two cronies, but he specifically was nowhere to be found. I feel like he's messing with me in my own territory!"

Shiro sighed. She wasn't sure if Kazema was aware that Sen was in Kyoto or if he was here on her lands for some other malicious reason, but whatever it was it sensed like trouble. "Don't worry. I can smell the difference between your oni blood and his. Plus you've got me here too."

Sen smiled at Shiro who then continued to stuff her face to finish the rest of her meal. They then had a light conversation as the ookami youaki finished her meal and proceeded to take her tray to the courtyard by the kitchen to clean her dishes. As they walked, they passed the open doors of the main hall and peered in to see a long line of topless men. Shiro raised a questioning eyebrow, while a small blush tinted Sen's cheeks. Suddenly the loud, boisterous voice of Shinpachi could be heard over the small talk of the men in line at the front.

"Yosh! Thanks a bunch, Sensei!" The Second Division captain voice boomed as he began posing and flexing his muscles in front of Matsumoto. The two women looked down the line to see Hajime right behind him and Heisuke and Sano a little farther back - the sight of the youngest captain made the young oni princess go bright red. Shinpachi left no time for Sen to get extremely embarrassed as he then continued a loud monologue of his 'tip top muscle-on-top-of-muscle' physique. The childish display caused Sen to giggle and Shiro to shake her head. Hearing the giggle, and already knowing who it was without looking, Heisuke quickly felt the need to make fun of the hulking man who was getting attention from the women at the door.

"Shinpat, your body is plenty strong, its your head he needs to check." Shinpachi whipped around to glare at the Eighth Division captain, who once again heard a giggle from the same princess. He was forced to whirl around to hide the fact that he was smiling from getting the young woman to laugh. While the Sen and the other men found it to be the usual teasing and mocking between two of the baka trio, Shiro could sense the pride that emanated off of the young man that could not have been from just insulting Shinpachi. A small smirk graced her lips.

 _Heisuke, you're so easy to read that it's almost a mystery how Sen hasn't noticed how differently you've started to act around her, but then again I don't think you've notice yourself either._

Matsumoto finally got Shinpachi to sit and examined the young man. After checking his breathing and teeth he finally called out 'next.' But Shinpachi seemed unsatisfied at the examination and continued boasting about how Matsumoto should check all of his muscles. Hajime, who was next in line, gruffly and icily told his comrade to get out of the way. Walking away with a slouch, just as Shinpachi passed Sano they began making weird body building poses to try to see who could flex their muscles the most. Sen was fighting not to laugh loudly, while Shiro rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sen. We're going to catch their stupidity if we stay." Shiro huffed as they continued on their way to go clean her dishes leaving some disgruntled men behind.

Shiro finally set her dishes down so that they could dry as Sen sat on some steps in her own little world. Wiping her hands on her kimono to dry them Shiro smirked at the smitten, daydreaming oni before her. The ookami could tell that her friend was thinking about the youngest of the captains. It was so obviously written on her face that Shiro could hardly take it looking at her.

"Ne, idiot-" Shiro had began her sentence to embarrass the princess when she heard the doctor's voice speak in a courtyard not too far away.

"You've had a small appetite, a constant mild fever, and break out in a sweat at night."

"Yeah…" The moment she heard Souji's voice respond Shiro jolted into action.

"Sen. Stay here! I need to do something!" With that, Shiro left a very confused oni on the steps from the kitchen to the courtyard. The ookami had jumped onto the roof and ran towards the two men.

"Here's my diagnosis-" Before Matsumoto had a chance to say anything Shiro dropped down from the roof onto the ground before them.

"Tuberculosis." Shiro looked up with an emotion that flashed through her eyes that Souji could not exactly name.

"What?" Souji asked as he took an astonished step back. What did she mean tuberculosis?

"How did you know, Akayuki-san?" Matsumoto asked with a hard and sad look on his face. Souji looked over the doctor seeing that the look on the older man's face made it certain of the disease that plagued him.

"I learned the ways of medicine from… someone. I had trouble remembering what disease these symptoms belonged to, but I did. Souji had tuberculosis." Shiro answered awkwardly to the questions before looking to the handsome man before her. Souji knew the second she hesitated, though, that the 'someone' who taught her medicine was her beloved Ichirou. His fist clenched slightly before he relaxed. He forced himself to look away from Shiro and Matsumoto so that they did not see the pained and frustrated look on his face.

"Haha so I have to infamous and incurable disease. Don't tell Kondo-san and the others. It'll be problematic." He said before finally turning to the doctor and the youkai before him with his trademark grin.

"Wh-what do you mean, Okita-san?! You need to move somewhere up in the mountains where the air is cleaner and rest! This is no laughing matter." Matsumoto reprimanded exasperatedly, but Shiro saw it as much as she could sense it. Frustration. Fear. Sadness. Anger. But most of all, she could see the determination glint in his eyes. He was dead set on staying with the Shinsengumi as long as it meant that he could die with a katana in his hands. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes ripped themselves away from Souji and closed.

"Matsumoto-sensei. Nothing you say will make this idiot change his mind." Shiro opened her eyes as her eyes immediately locked with Souji's. He felt himself get lost in her crimson orbs that seem to have sadness swirl within them. "I should get going. Sen is waiting on me."

Shiro went to leave, but before she could jump up onto the roof Souji called out her name. "Shiro! Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you."

Without looking at the ill man, a smile graced her lips. He had said it so often to her in their constant arguments, since the moment they actually started talking to each other that she no longer saw it as an actual threat. "Idiot."

With that one last statement, Shiro left the two men in awe. She had jumped onto the roof in a single bound. Something that no human could ever dream to do. "What a interesting character that Akayuki-san is. I've never encountered a Junketsu Ookami before now that I think about it."

Souji looked over at the doctor. He knew that he had been all over, from the warm southern lands to the icy northern lands, and treated anyone who needed his help - human or not. But to think that such a seasoned traveler had never seen someone like Shiro before kind of worried the young captain. Did that mean that her kind were in hiding or no longer? He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when Matsumoto began speaking to him of ways to prolong the affects of the disease.

The First Division captain, though, paid little mind to what he was being told. He refused to rest like a weakling in bed when his sole purpose in life was to be useful of the Shinsengumi and Kondo-san. Souji's eyebrows knitted painfully. Eventually the incurable illness will catch up to him and they will all find out. What will their reactions be? What faces will his most trusted comrades make when they find out that his life was cut short by a disease with no cure. Will they pity him like so many have done to him in the past? And Shiro? What expression had she had made when she turned away from him? Was she truly saddened by his plight? For some reason something within the emerald-eyed man told him to reveal his true attraction to her before it was too late, but he shook off the feeling. There was nothing deep he about the way he felt about her that she needed to know about. Still something within him told him that he would be at his dying breath with regret if he did not do something about the beautiful wolf that had stole his breath from the very beginning. His heart ached.

Finally looking up at Matsumoto, Souji let out his usual charismatic smile, invoking a defeated huff from the doctor, and was left alone. The captain then trudged his way to his room and laid down on his futon with the door wide open. Souji stared at the ceiling with a blank mind. He needed time to himself so that he could figure out what he was going to do.

When Shiro reached the courtyard that she had left a dumbfounded Sen she stood silently for a few moments. Sen, who was still sitting on the stairs, noticed the dark cloud that seemed to shroud her friend. Without warning the ookami punched the ground, leaving a small crater, while a loud groan of frustration left her. "That goddamn idiot is just asking to kick the bucket early!"

Sen tilted her head sideways since she had no idea why whoever this 'idiot' was would kick a bucket. Nevertheless she stood up and made her way to the ookami's side and patted her shoulder as reassuringly as she could. Shiro looked up to see a concerned look on the oni's face which made her take a deep breath and stand up. Dusting herself off, the white haired woman stretched to try to ease some of the tension that had built up within her.

"I guess I'm on cooking duty more often now."

"What does that even mean, Shiro?"

The ookami youkai looked over at her friend with blank stare. Sen felt herself get nervous with the empty look she was getting before taking a large sigh. "You know what? If you're going to look at me like that then I guess I don't want to know then."

"Hehe. Good. You could try one day to prepare a meal to practice for, you know, when you and Heisuke get together. I mean, I bet the real way to that idiot's heart heart is either through his stomach or his crotch. Though I don't think you're ready for the second."

"SHIRO! I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT!" Sen was at least seven shades of red as she screeched at Shiro. She threw a closed fist at her friend and, at the moment, the cause of all of her embarrassment. Shiro easily dodged the punch. From there the two began hand-to-hand combat with each other in the courtyard. The two were enjoying themselves, though it was obvious to Sen that Shiro was still somewhat brooding over something. After some time the two young women we snapped out of their sparring session by the added presence of an impressed Commander and one of his Vice-Commanders.

"Wow! You ladies are awesome at martial arts!" Isami exclaimed with admiration in his eyes. Both Shiro and Sen fidgeted with small smiles on their faces, since neither were used to such compliments.

"How did you two become so proficient in martial arts?" Toshizo asked, obviously trying to mask how he impressed also was.

"Hijikata-san I had to learn since I am the sole heir of my clan." Sen explained her situation first as she brought her hands behind her to hid the fact that they clenched. The memory of using hand-to-hand combat against Kazema because pulling her katanas on him would lead to political chaos was painful. He had put his hands all over her shamelessly. She was, thankfully, pulled out of her dark memories when Shiro began speaking.

"Where I came from it was illegal to pull a weapon on someone because we were not at war. And anyways a bunch of teenage human boys are no match for me with a katana." Shiro straightened out her kimono a bit after answering before looking up at the two men. "Anyways was there something you needed from us?"

"Get cleaned up because it will be lunch soon," Toshizo blandly stated which was received with a shake of the head from Isami, an awkward smile from Sen, and an annoyed half glare from Shiro.

"Shiro we really should go get changed, though. I'm a little sweaty and our cloths have dirt on them." The white haired woman stared at her friend with a pointed look before sighing heavily.

"Whatever."

Sen smiled and began pulling her reluctant friend by the sleeve towards their rooms. Shiro did not fail to stick her tongue out at Toshizo as they passed the two men, making the Vice-Commander fume with short-lived annoyance. As the two women walked through a courtyard and neared their rooms they were confronted by Sannan Keisuke, who seemed to be holding a sort of medical bag.

"So the snake decided to leave his hole again? It's been nearly two days that you've been out and about. I wonder what you could be up to?" Shiro eyed the man suspiciously, trying her best not to snarl at the man. He seemed fine - though still had the stench of that Ochimi - and the bag smelled like Matsumoto, but the cold, judgmental look in his eyes put her on edge. She felt better that she could smell the other captains and Matsumoto walking their way, but she did not feel so at peace with the other Vice-Commander walking to the two women.

"No need for you to be so rude, Akayuki-san. Matsumoto-sensei simply asked me to administer you this medicine to prevent illnesses, which are common amongst youkai." Keisuke spoke cooly as he finally stopped in front of the two women and set the bag down so that he could take out its contents. But as soon as he pulled out a syringe with clear liquid in it her blood ran cold and she knew that her face had paled. She could smell that the clear contents were just some herbal medicine mixed in water, but the instrument it was in made her heart pound against her ribcage erratically as dark memories flooded her mind.

* * *

 _Shiro was in a pristine white room huddled up on a thin mattress holding a pathetic blanket in a corner. The room was desolate with nothing but what the child was on and a toilet against the same wall in the corner. On the opposite wall was a sort of trap door and to its right a large window that only allowed those on the other side to see through and a door for the doctors to come in through on the left. The scene of her hell for five years. The Research Center. Suddenly standing up, the clanging noise of the chains that dangled from her neck, wrists, and ankles resonated in the box. Fear and rage were the only emotions evident in her eyes as she began to growl like some rabid, aggressive animal. Then there was a abrupt yank of the chain to her neck and the young girl was slammed onto the ground, letting out a pained cry. They came into the room through the door with their white coats and blue latex gloves and white face masks and clear goggles. These bastards called themselves doctors and scientists, but they where sick monsters. Shiro stood there in her memories sick to her stomach knowing that there was nothing that she could do. Her child self thrashed and screamed as the men held her down with equipment used to subdue rabid animals and administered a needle full of what her older self knew to be a lethal poison._

 _"_ _No! Leave me alone! Get away from me! I don't want that! What are you doing to me?!" The child screamed as loudly as she could trying to fight against the men but the chains made of pure silver burned her skin and weakened her._

No one is going to save you.

 _One man rose his hand and let it fall with accelerated speed before the back of his hand connected with Shiro's face. The deafening sound seemed to echo in the room drowning out the agonizing pleas. Tears streamed down the little girl's face. She was about six when this experiment happened to her. The men spoke as they left the room, leaving the child on the floor._

 _"_ _It's just a little bit of poison. We'll see how it deals with this dosage."_

 _"_ _Hopefully the subject survives this."_

 _"_ _It's enough to kill a grown man in ten to fifteen minutes, so the results will be interesting if it does."_

 _When the door closed behind them Shiro watched the child struggle to rise of her feet._

You should've just stayed down.

 _Now only rage was emitted from the young girl's face. She snarled at the window where she knew that they were watching her. "Monsters!"_

 _After her scream of defiance she doubled over and vomited a large amount of blood. A pool of blood stained the pure white floor. Suddenly she felt like she had dirtied the place that the humans had made. She tried to continue with her defiance and attempted another step towards the window with a growl. But when she took that step, she fell straight on to her chest with a hard smack into the pool of her own blood. The feeling in her limbs went numb. Her mind felt heavy and the world seemed to spin. Everything was such a bright white with splattered red that she could not tell if she was still in the Research Center or if she was dead. She hoped with all of her scarred heart that it was the later. More blood escaped her mouth as her small body began to tremor. A pained gurgling sound escaped her mouth as she fought to breath. The child's lungs were beginning to fill with the red liquid._

 _"_ _Kill… me… please."_

They won't let you go that easily.

 _Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to speak with all of her might. Now pained sobs were filling the room as the youkai pleaded to be killed. Shiro stood there watching her former self writhing in pain as the fatal poison coursed though her veins. Her face was stoic as she observed calmly. She knew that no matter how she had pleaded for death it never came to take the pain away._

* * *

"Akayuki-san, show me your arm." Hearing the cold man before her give instructions, Shiro snapped out of her hell and snarled at Keisuke seeing that he had already grabbed her arm and was ready to inject the medicine in her.

"Let go of me. Now." Shiro growled, not noticing that the others were now passing them and seemed concerned at her anger. Her sudden hostility made the Vice-Commander frown at her.

"Don't act childish and just lift your sleeve. It's only a prick." Keisuke gritted out in retaliation to the venom in her voice. Sen suddenly panicked. Shiro had been on edge beforehand and right at the moment she did not seem herself either. Something was going to go terribly wrong. And Sen knew who would end up with the short end of the stick or nearly killed. She turned her head away from the two to the group of men in the hallway walking their way. The Baka Trio, Souji, and Matsumoto were all there looking onto the spectacle. Seeing Sen's concerned expression though, they slowly and cautiously made their way into the courtyard.

Without so much as a warning Shiro grabbed the syringe, breaking it in the process, and kicked Keisuke in the chest, not hard enough to break something but just enough to leave him bruised and sore for a long while. Sen yelled Shiro's name, but her friend could not hear her or the others. The man flew to the ground with a groan, but before he had time to recover Shiro was already above him ready to strike him. He looked up and saw pure hatred shine through her eyes, though they did not seem to be looking at him directly. Before the ookami could throw a fist at the human below her, one strong arm wrapped around her middle while a warm, calloused hand gripped her forearm and pulled her away from the Vice-Commander.

Shiro struggled against the man holding her back. She could have easily broken away, but something within her told her not to hurt the man holding her. Shinpachi and Sano helped an unsteady Keisuke up to a sitting position, while she could hear Heisuke ask Sen what happened.

An angered bout escaped Keisuke as his head shot up to glare at Shiro. "You broke that tool, you foolish brat! That was a modern medical instrument from the Western countries!"

Before Keisuke could continue yelling at the young woman, she flashed an expression of pure rage at him making everyone still at the chilling tension in the air. "I know damned well what that fucking thing was. It was a syringe and that piece of shit breaking should the _least_ of your worries. The next time you come at me with that god damned thing I'll break your fucking arm along with it too!"

"Shiro calm down!" Souji whispered harshly by her head as his grip around her middle tightened, pulling her body closer to his, and released her arm so he could cover her eyes gently. He held her still and nuzzled his nose into her hair hoping to calm her down even by a little bit. He slightly relished in the feeling of the woman that made him feel strange emotions, but chastised himself immediately. The beast within her that had gone into fight-or-flight began to calm down with Souji's touch and his firewood scent. She took a deep breath to try take in even more of the smell of the man holding her.

 _Calm down. They can't hurt me anymore._

Finally feeling her rationale somewhat return back to her, Shiro placed her slightly trembling hand over Souji's to move it making his heart jump a little. "I'm fine now, Souji"

Slowly the handsome samurai untangled his arms from the woman before him a little reluctantly. He wanted to keep holding her. She seemed so upset that she had almost lost herself. The First Division captain wanted nothing more than to comfort her until all of the pain went away.

"Akayuki-san… could it be that you have had a traumatic experience with these instruments?" Matsumoto asked with disbelief that such a strong youkai such as Shiro could have been so emotionally hurt by such a new instrument.

Shiro's face went dark as she looked down at the ground. "Human's can be cruel and disgusting creatures to those that are not like them… even if its a child."

There was a miserable silence that followed. No one knew what to say. They had no idea what horrors Shiro had witnessed as an ookami youkai child in a human's world. They had no idea how to properly console her. Shiro exhaled heavily before turning to Sen with furrowed eyebrows and tired look in her eyes.

"I'm going to change my clothes and go hunt."

Sen was only able to nod as the white haired woman disappeared from their sight in seconds to her room where she changed into light brown pants and a white top with the sleeves taken off. Once she finished, Shiro made her way out of the compound and into the forest with inhuman speed. She wanted to be alone as quickly as possible.

Still in shock from her bout of rage, the others looked at Sen with confusion and concern. "What did she mean by she was going to 'go hunt,' Sen-san?"

Shinpachi was the first to break the silence, but Sen only smiled sadly and shook her head. "Just let her be for now."

Matsumoto looked at Sen with concern before turning to the Vice-Commander who had finally stood up with a disapproving expression. "Sannan-san. If any patient is uncomfortable with anything you need to stop right away, especially when you are human and they are youkai. You are lucky that Akayuki-san did not kill you out of blind rage and fear."

"I doubt that she would have actually killed me. She did not kick me hard enough to break my bones or kill me. She should have just been civil about being scared of it." Keisuke huffed as he held the part where her foot had came in contact. This dismissive tone ticked Sen off. Shiro had clearly told him to let go of her and he did not heed her words as she said them.

"Sannan-san. I advise you never push her like that again, even if she did not seriously harm you this time. Ookami youkai, especially the Junketsu and Jigoku, are known for their aggression and ruthlessness towards whoever they see as an enemy. There is a reason why they are called the Beasts of War. When they attack… the end goal is to mutilate their prey." Sen said gravely with a small amount of apathy in her voice. She felt no empathy for a person that does wrong and then blames others. A shiver ran down the spines of the humans. She may not have kicked him hard, but they did realize that her next attack was to directed to his skull… to completely crush it under her fist.

Sen walked towards the dining hall with a silent anger for her absent friend. When the hall filled, she noticed that Keisuke had slinked off to wherever he usually ate his meals. By mid meal she had calmed down a bit and was able to enter a light conversation with Heisuke. She hoped that her blushing at his smiles and jokes were not too obvious.

"Ne, Sen-san?" The Sano's voice pulled her from her blissful shyness and made her look up at the captain. "I really want to know what Shiro-chan meant by going hunting."

She looked around to see that the others were also curious, while Isami and Toshizo a little lost since they only got part of the commotion that had recently happened. Taking a deep sigh Sen answered the question ambiguously, "She meant exactly that. She went on a hunt to relieve some stress and have lunch in the process."

"You mean that she knows how to hunt by herself?" Heisuke pondered aloud with his hand rubbing his chin. Sen sent a small smile his way causing him to slightly blush at such elegancy.

"Yes. What predator wouldn't know how to hunt?" While her smile was endearing, her words - of which she obviously found normal - left a slight chill through the young captains for calling their friend a predator. Souji grimaced. Always bickering with her and feeling the slight tremble in her hand as she placed above his earlier made him forget that Shiro was, in fact, a beast plenty capable of destroying armies. A Beast of War? He did not want to see her as a monster, but he had to accept that she was much stronger than a human. He suddenly remembered the night of infiltrating the tea house; he remembered the soft, sad faraway look in her eyes as she looked up at the falling snow; he remembered how small her hand had felt in his.

 _Shiro may be considered a monster in some aspects, but she's as fragile as a human if not more in others._

The meal finished quickly after that conversation and the group of men and Sen went to the courtyard that sat before Shiro, Sen, and Kimigiku's rooms. Mastumoto had bid them farewell as he was needed elsewhere. Luckily, for him, he missed the proper explanation Sen had to give Toshizo and Isami about why Shiro was absent to lunch. Just as the noble finished her account the young woman in question walked into view… effortlessly dragging a full grown male deer by the antlers.


End file.
